Love Came Down at Christmas
by Novazalee
Summary: Bella, étudiante, accepte l'invitation de sa colocataire Alice de venir passer les vacances de noël chez elle. Bella va alors immédiatement tomber sous les charmes d'Edward, père célibataire…de sa colocataire. Olderward/Daddyward/Lemon. AH et HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ma première fanfiction de twilight. **

**Après en avoir lu des centaines, je me suis enfin mise sérieusement à l'écriture. Mon histoire est déjà entièrement écrite d'un premier jet et mes chapitres seront plutôt courts. Je pense en mettre en ligne plusieurs la première semaine puis un chapitre très régulièrement.**

**Un grand nombre des tenues et lieux seront sur Polyvore dont je posterais les liens à la fin de chaque chapitre.**

**Je voulais cette fanfiction légère et avec du lemon en quantité car c'est comme ça que je les aime. Il y aura bien sur un peu de drama mais rien de bien méchant en perspective. Si vous recherchez des courses poursuites ou des morts à toutes les pages vous pouvez passer votre chemin.**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes. Essayez de ne pas trop m'en tenir rigueur.**

**Chapitre 1 : Sacré journée !**

J'étais à nouveau coincée à la fac, cette fois pour les vacances de noël. Etant parti faire mes études à Seattle, très loin de ma cinglé de famille qui habite Phoenix, je me retrouvai à nouveau sans le budget pour rentrer chez moi. Partir loin de mes parents m'avait semblé être une nécessité l'année dernière. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et de me mettre en plein milieu, ma mère allant même jusqu'à m'utiliser comme alibi pour aller voir son amant. Je décidais donc de partir le plus loin possible de chez eux et le climat humide de Seattle me paru tout de suite comme la bonne solution. Au départ j'étais ravi de mon choix. Moi qui avait du mal à supporter la chaleur et adorait la pluie, j'étais heureuse. Mais Halloween est arrivé et les enfants de mon quartier qui venait chaque année sonner à la porte de chez mes parents me manquaient. Puis Thanksgiving vint et je n'avais pas non plus assez d'économies pour rentrer chez moi. Je fini donc par manger un sandwich à la dinde dans ma chambre d'étudiante. Ma colocataire, Alice, me proposa bien de venir passer Thanksgiving avec sa famille mais je me sentais trop déprimée pour l'accompagner.

Alice faisait des études de business dans l'optique d'ouvrir sa propre boutique de vêtement. Elle avait déjà tout imaginé, de la cabine d'essayage à la vitrine en passant par la disposition des rayons. Alice était le genre de personne à s'enthousiasmer d'un rien et toujours prête à aller dans toutes les soirées d'étudiants ce qui est très chouette quand on n'a pas trop le moral mais un peu fatiguant quand on a beaucoup de travail et peu de temps devant soi. Elle aussi était fille unique et on discutait souvent de nos parents. Elle me racontait les folies de sa mère Kate, une vraie couguar qui habitait à Houston au Texas et je lui racontait celles de ma mère Renée qui était femme au foyer et s'était éprise d'une passion pour la peinture alors que visiblement l'inverse était faux. Mais alors que le père d'Alice était un grand médecin respecté de Seattle, le mien était un flic avec un léger penchant pour l'alcool ce qui ne l'avait jamais rendu violent mais aggravait les disputes avec ma mère. Mon père Charlie était le cliché ambulant du policier dépressif et ma mère celui de la femme au foyer marié trop jeune et qui s'emmerde.

Et voila donc comment je me retrouvai, à nouveau seule mais cette fois pour les vacances de noël. Il était originairement prévu que j'aille chez mes parents, ayant réussi à économiser assez pour aller les voir, mais ces derniers ont préféré aller voir ma tante en Europe et je n'avais définitivement pas assez d'argent pour de telles vacances.

« Allez, s'il te plait Bella, ne fait pas ta tête de mule cette fois. J'ai laissé passer à Thanksgiving mais pas cette fois ! Tu ne vas pas passer noël toute seule. Ma famille serait plus qu'heureuse de t'accueillir. Ma tante Esmé va t'adorer, sans parler de mon oncle Emmett. Et puis tu vas enfin pouvoir rencontrer mon père et sa copine Tanya. Tu te moqueras d'elle avec moi, on va bien rigoler ! »

Alice s'était mise à genou à côté de mon lit où je lisais à nouveau 'Les Hauts de Hurlevent' et faisait sa fameuse moue à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister.

« Je ne sais pas Alice. Tu es sure que je ne dérangerais personne ? »

« Non je te jure que tu seras plus que la bienvenue. Et puis si tu ne viens pas je n'arriverais pas à profiter de mes vacances en te sachant toute seule ici. »

«Bon…d'accord. »

« D'accord ? »

« D'accord. Merci.»

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! »

oOo

Je me trouvais dans la superbe Porsche jaune canari d'Alice en direction des beaux quartiers de Seattle. Son père habitait à l'opposé de la ville au dernier étage d'un immeuble très chic dans un appartement qui criait 'je suis célibataire', ou du moins c'est ce que m'avait dit Alice. Selon elle, depuis le divorce avec sa mère il y a près de 7 ans, il avait enchainé les relations superficielles jusqu'à sa dernière copine en date, une certaine Tanya qui adorait prendre Alice de haut et était avec lui plus pour son compte en banque que pour autre chose.

J'imaginais bien son père comme un vieux beau quarantenaire habillé en costard-cravate et avec des cheveux grisonnant.

« Je te préviens tout de suite ne fait pas attention à mon père car il adore m'embarrasser à chaque fois que je ramène des amies chez lui. Quand à 10 ans je suis partie avec ma mère au Texas, je revenais pour chaque vacances avec une de mes copines et elles sont toutes tombées éperdument amoureuses de lui. »

« J'essayerai de ne pas sauter sur ton père dès que je le verrais mais je ne te promets rien » répondis-je en me moquant d'elle.

« Marrant Bella ! » répondis Alice en garant sa voiture dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble.

On sorti nos deux grosses valises de son coffre et on alla prendre l'ascenseur. L'appartement étant situé au dernier étage, Alice inséra une clé spéciale dans l'ascenseur qui nous amena directement dans le penthouse.

Ce dernier était magnifique.

« Mon père doit encore être au boulot. Il bosse dans un cabinet médical pas très loin de l'université. Je te fais visiter et après on se fait une séance spa ! »

L'appartement était vraiment chaleureux et pas du tout masculin comme je l'imaginais mais Alice m'expliqua que la décoration avait été faite par Esmé sa tante, la femme de Carlisle qui était le frère ainé de son père. Et effectivement de petites touches féminines rendaient l'appartement très accueillant.

Un grand couloir menait à deux grandes chambres, une chambre d'ami plutôt chic et la chambre d'Alice vraiment, _vraiment_ très…colorée. Un peu comme les peintures de ma mère. La chambre de son père était dans un autre couloir à l'opposé de l'appartement. Mais le plus spectaculaire restait la vue. D'immenses baies vitrées dans presque toutes les pièces donnaient vue sur la baie de Seattle d'un côté et les lumières de la ville de l'autre.

Après avoir déposé ma valise dans la chambre d'ami et m'être changé dans mon pantalon de yoga noir et mon débardeur rouge, Alice et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé du salon devant une rediffusion de Gilmore Girls avec une collection de vernis à ongles et des bassins de massage avec jets pour les pieds. Alice savait se détendre avec classe !

On était affalées sur son canapé, les mains dans le bol de pop-corn lorsque l'on entendit le ding caractéristique d'un ascenseur.

« Alice ? Tu es là ? »

« Papa ! » cria Alice avant de se lever et de se précipiter dans l'entrée. Je ne le voyais pas encore mais j'entendais sa voix rauque et grave qui me faisait frissonner.

Je me levais du canapé et défroissais mes vêtements. Je passais aussi un peu mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les démêler.

Alice réapparu la première, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher et alors que je marchais lentement vers elle, son père apparut derrière son épaule. Son père ou un mannequin pour jean levis, j'hésitais encore. C'était sans aucun doute possible le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avait de beaux cheveux couleur bronze qui ne grisonnait absolument pas et une petite barbe de trois jours qui me donnait envie de frotter mon visage contre le sien. Il était vêtu d'un simple polo noir assez moulant pour laisser deviner qu'il était plutôt bien bâti et un jean en denim assez séré lui aussi…juste comme il fallait.

« Bonsoir, tu dois être Bella, la colocataire d'Alice. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi »

Mon visage devint rouge écarlate au son de sa voix. Je rivais mes yeux sur le sol et essayais d'articuler une réponse.

« Bonsoir…euh…Dr. Cullen. Merci…euh…de…euh… de m'accueillir chez vous pour les vacances. Vous avez un très bel appartement » répondis-je d'une voix tellement faible que je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu ou non.

Je relevais la tête et trouvais son regard fixé au mien. Il avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche, un peu moqueur, ou peut-être fier de lui, qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher.

« Appelle-moi Edward et je pense qu'il serait plus simple qu'on se tutoie » répondis-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil avant de passer devant moi et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Je vais prendre une douche les filles. Appelez le livreur de pizza pour ce soir. Alice, tu sais où se trouve le numéro » dit-il en se retournant avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Après une dizaine de secondes, je détournai enfin le regard de l'endroit où Edward avait disparu et expirais le souffle que j'avais retenu sans le savoir, avant de me tourner vers Alice. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour retenir son rire.

« Oh Bella. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. »

« Arrête Alice ! C'était super embarrassant. J'ai senti mes joues rougir avant même qu'il ne m'adresse la parole » répondis-je en retournant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas voir le jour où je verrais Bella Swan embarrassé de cette manière. C'était assez comique. Mais savoir que tu étais dans cet état à cause de mon père me fait un peu froid dans le dos ! » dit-elle en frissonnant de dégout.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut être ton père ?! Il parait à peine avoir 30 ans ! »

« Mes parents m'ont eu quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Mon père n'avait que 16 ans quand je suis née et ma mère était déjà une femme couguar ! »

« Ca n'a pas du être facile d'être parent si jeune. Je sais que je veux une famille nombreuse et qu'être mère est vraiment quelque chose qui me donne envie mais je ne sais vraiment pas si maintenant, à 18 ans, j'en serais capable. Alors à 16 ans… »

« Je crois qu'en fait ça a été plus dur pour ma mère que pour mon père. Lui était assez vieux dans sa tête et était finalement heureux d'avoir un enfant même aussi jeune, mais ma mère avait de grandes ambitions et je crois que mon arrivée à mis un grand coup de frein à ses projets. Mais ils se sont tous les deux biens rattrapés depuis leur divorce. »

oOo

Une fois les pizzas arrivées nous nous installâmes tous les trois sur le canapé. J'essayais de paraitre le plus naturel possible avec Edward et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ça c'était de le regarder directement dans les yeux le moins souvent possible. Je me retrouvais, hélas, malgré moi bien souvent à le fixer et je me mettais à rougir à chaque fois qu'il s'apercevait que je le fixait. Cependant Edward ne semblait pas gêner par mon admiration et m'envoyait toujours un clin d'œil avant que je détourne le regard.

« Papa au fait, elle est où Tanya ? » demanda Alice avant de se tourner vers moi et de mimer une grimace en prenant bien soin d'être dos à lui et hors de portée de sa vue.

Edward se racla un peu la gorge et passa ses mains sur ses jambes d'un geste gêné.

« Disons que je ne sais pas. Elle et moi, nous nous sommes séparés un peu après Thanksgiving. »

Alice écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre son père dans ses bras.

« Elle t'as quitté ? Oh papa je suis vraiment désolé je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup » dit Alice en s'écartant de son père tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Edward jetais de rapides coups d'œil derrière Alice vers moi et je me sentais un peu de trop. J'étais jalouse de cette Tanya qui avait su attirer l'attention pour lui briser le cœur après. Même après une seule soirée je pouvais dire qu'il était un gars vraiment sympa et si Tanya n'avais pas su l'apprécier tant pis pour elle.

« Euh, pas exactement. En fait, je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça et je crois que les quelques jours en famille à Thanksgiving m'ont ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais et ce que je ne voulais pas. Et Tanya faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, alors je l'ai quitté. »

Edward continuais à me regarder mais un petit sourire ornais dorénavant son visage.

« Et puis elle n'a jamais vraiment été aimable avec toi » finit-il par dire en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. A cet instant j'arrivais même à être jalouse d'Alice ! Ce béguin pour Edward devenait vraiment ridicule. Surtout que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures à peine !

« Tu mérite quelqu'un de mieux et je suis sure que tu vas la trouver » dit Alice avant d'attraper une nouvelle part de pizza.

A la télé, la saison 1 de Lost passait sur l'immense écran plat d'Edward et lui et moi essayâmes toute la soirée de faire comprendre la série à Alice qui était de nature bien trop impatiente pour supporter que les scénaristes posent des questions sans y répondre dans l'épisode suivant, voire parfois jamais. Lorsqu'elle parti se coucher vers une heure du matin j'hésitais à en faire de même. D'un côté si je restais je risquais de dire ou de faire quelque chose de très embarrassant devant Edward, et de l'autre, si je partais je perdrais l'occasion de passer quelques instants seul à seul avec lui.

Je débâtais encore intérieurement lorsqu'Edward se rapprocha de moi sur le canapé.

« Alors Bella, je suis ravi que tu soi parmi nous pour noël mais tes parents ne vont pas te manquer ? » demanda-t-il en tournant tout son corps vers moi.

« Si bien sur, surtout que je n'avais pas les moyens non plus d'aller les voir à Thanksgiving. Mais pour noël ils ont décidé d'aller voir ma tante qui habite sur Paris et ni eux ni moi n'avions les moyens de me payer le billet aller-retour. Heureusement Alice m'a gentiment proposé de venir chez elle pour les vacances. Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour Thanksgiving d'ailleurs, mais à l'époque je pensais pouvoir tenir 4 jours toute seule sans avoir besoin de m'imposer dans la famille de ma colocataire. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait 5 mois que je n'ai pas vu mes parents et ils me manquent.»

Je me rendais compte que je déblatérais ma vie et que cela ne devait certainement pas l'intéresser mais parler de mes parents me rendait assez mélancolique. Je fixais le plafond des yeux pour essayer de retenir mes larmes au maximum. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer. Encore moins parce que mes parents me manquait. Et certainement pas alors qu'Edward me regardait.

« Sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. » dit-il en remettant une mèche folle derrière mon oreille. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ma joue un véritable courant électrique parcouru tout mon corps. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'Edward où je lisais sa surprise. Lui aussi avait du ressentir ce courant.

Ses yeux fixèrent alternativement mes yeux et mes lèvres que j'humidifiais légèrement du bout de ma langue. Il continuait de passer sa main dans mes cheveux et je savais qu'il voulait m'embrasser. Qu'il allait m'embrasser. Et en me donnant raison, Edward pencha sa tête vers moi pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

« Bella, je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Ma seule réponse fut de rapprocher mes lèves encore plus près des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche à son tour et dépose un délicat baiser sur ma bouche. Il posa plusieurs petits baisers avant de rendre ses lèvres plus pressantes, poussant les miennes à accueillir sa langue dans un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'il se recula enfin définitivement, plusieurs minutes après, nos deux souffles étaient très courts. Tout mon corps tremblait de désir pour lui. Je voulais m'asseoir sur lui et me mouler à son corps.

« Tu me rends fou ! » dit-il le souffle court, ses deux mains emprisonnant mon visage.

« Toi aussi ! Alice va me tuer ! » dis-je en fermant les yeux. « Les DILF ne m'ont jamais fait beaucoup d'effet mais tu es définitivement l'exception ! »

« DILF ? »

« Euh…oui…tu sais…DILF…'Dad I'd Like to Fuck'…ou 'père que je voudrais me taper' en français. »

« On va dire qu'il s'agit d'un compliment » dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

« Définitivement ! » répondis-je avant de rapprocher à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes et de l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

**Et c'est parti!**

**Référence polyvore : retirer les espaces pour accéder à la page.**

** www . polyvore chapitre_lcdc /collection?id=2179006**

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le deuxième chapitre.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review ou qui ont follow/favorite mon histoire ! **

**Pour l'instant un peu plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres sont prévus seulement du point de vue de Bella mais j'essayerai aussi de poster quelques chapitres du point de vue d'Edward (aucun n'est écrit pour le moment).**

**Le début démarre vite car je ne voulais pas faire une histoire où Bella et Edward se tournent autour pendant 30 chapitres. Mais rien n'est joué. Et d'autres défis seront sur leur chemin. **

**Précision ! Bella a 18 ans donc est bien majeure. En effet, la MAJORITE LEGALE est à 18 ans dans presque tous les Etats des USA (98%) dont l'Etat de Washington où se déroule l'action. Ainsi les Américains comme les Français ont entre autre le droit de voter à 18 ans. Mais les majeurs ne peuvent pas par exemple boire de l'alcool ou en acheter (et donc entrer dans certains bars) ni jouer au casino jusqu'à l'AGE LEGAL de 21 ans souvent à cause de lois fédérales. **

**Et l'âge de la majorité sexuelle est à 16 ans dans l'Etat de Washington (comme dans la majorité des autres Etats) donc…voili, voilou, voila. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes. **

**Chapitre 2 : Activités nocturnes**

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, le père d'Alice plaqué contre moi entre mes jambes, une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et une autre sous moi qui tenait fermement mes fesses. Ma dernière séance de roulage de pelles aussi intense remontait à plus de 6 mois avec Alec, mon ex.

Alec et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble à la rentrée de notre dernière année de lycée, plus pour voir si notre compatibilité allait au-delà de la simple amitié que l'on partageait depuis plus de 10 ans que par véritable amour. Il était mon meilleur ami et fut mon premier petit-ami, mon premier rendez-vous, mon premier baiser et ma première fois. Mais notre relation amoureuse ne fut jamais à la hauteur de notre espérance. On se sépara après avoir reçu nos diplômes de fin d'année d'un commun accord, avec même une forme de soulagement. Alec était toujours à Phoenix et on se donnait des nouvelles parfois par internet car après tout, il avait été mon meilleur ami pendant une décennie avant d'être mon amant.

Mais j'étais sure d'une chose. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle passion avec Alec que celle que je ressentais à cet instant avec Edward. Il mettait mon corps en feu ! J'étais en train de me faire peloter par Edward. Edward ! Le père d'Alice.

Rien de tel que la réalité pour vous remettre les idées en place. Je rompais notre baiser et m'écartais de lui en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

« Désolé. Je me suis emporté. » dit Edward en se relevant.

« Je pense surtout à Alice. Comment est-ce qu'elle réagirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« Je pense aussi à Alice. Elle est ma fille et son avis et ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir compte pour moi. Mais lorsque je t'embrasse…..je….rien ne parait aussi parfait qu'un de tes baisers. J'oublie tout. Quand on s'embrasse il n'y a que toi et moi. »

Edward savait définitivement comment me faire fondre de l'intérieur. Lui, si parfait, comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à une gamine comme moi !

Je lui fis un sourire et il se pencha à nouveau pour m'embrasser.

« Tu es tellement sexy Bella » susurra-t-il dans mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe.

« Tu as la peau si douce » dit-il en passant sa main sous mon t-shirt le long de mon ventre. Il caressa ma peau doucement avant de se relever à nouveau. « Mais je comprendrais si nos 16 ans de différence d'âge te dérange ou te dégoute» dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je haussais les sourcils d'un air surpris.

« Si tu me dégoutes ? J'air l'air dégouté selon toi ? » lui demandais-je en souriant « Tu es cinglé. Je n'ai peut-être que 18 ans mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort aussi vite. Et puis tu n'as même pas passé le cap des 35 ans. »

« Dans près de 6 mois je les aurais. »

« Un détail. » répondis-je avant d'attraper son t-shirt fermement entre mes poings et de le tirer vers moi pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Nos baisers paraissaient déjà tellement naturels. J'aurais pu l'embrasser toute la journée et toute la nuit, tous les jours, toutes les semaines, toute l'année.

Tout à coup l'aspect éphémère de ce qui nous arrivait me frappa. Nous n'allions pas passer nos journées ou nos nuit ensemble. Nous n'allions pas passer nos semaines, toute l'année ensemble. Il avait 34 ans et un boulot stable, un grand appartement alors que moi je n'avais que 18 ans et étais étudiante. Il ne voudra pas m'embrasser pour plus d'une soirée. Il ne voudra pas s'embarrasser d'une jeunette.

Un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit et je me dis que si nous n'avions qu'une soirée, j'allais faire de cette soirée une de celle qui compte. Je ne pensais pas être le genre de fille à coucher avec un gars juste pour un soir, mais la passion que je ressentais était trop forte pour être ignorée et si c'était seulement ce qu'Edward était prêt à me donner alors j'allais l'accepter sans me plaindre.

J'attrapais le bas de son t-shirt et le remontais pour le passer par-dessus sa tête en espérant qu'il comprendrait où je voulais en venir.

« Bella attends. Alice pourrait se lever et nous surprendre » dit-il en attrapant ma main et en m'entrainant vers sa chambre. Il ferma derrière nous le verrou de la porte. Sa chambre était imposante, virile comme lui. Elle était surtout dominée par un grand lit.

Edward enleva ensuite son t-shirt d'un geste rapide. Je fis de même avec mon débardeur et étais heureuse de voir l'effet que mes dessous avaient sur lui. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air qu'il souffla tout doucement tout en passant ses mains sur mes bras. J'étais assez fière de ma poitrine que je ne mettais peut-être pas assez en avant et qui pourtant le mériterais amplement. Heureusement le soutif blanc que je portais n'étais pas trop abimé et me mettais bien en valeur. Et oui, une vie d'étudiante avec le budget qui allait avec ne m'avais pas permis de faire des folies côté lingerie et une grande partie de ce que je possédais avait bien vécu.

« Magnifique » murmura Edward avant de passer ses mains dans mes cheveux et de plaquer son torse contre le mien. Il nous entraina sur le lit et très vite son jean et mon pantalon de yoga se retrouvèrent par terre. Je me retrouvais allongée, Edward pressé entre mes jambes, nos mains caressant toutes les parties du corps de l'autre qui étaient à notre portée.

Je sentis une de ses mains se glisser dans mon dos et il se releva légèrement, me demandant mon autorisation, que je lui donnais par un hochement de tête, pour enlever mon soutien-gorge.

Edward n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des 'magnifique', 'superbe' ou encore 'si douce' en me caressant. Une fois mes seins à découvert il rompit nos langoureux baisers et fit voyager sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou, le long de ma clavicule, suçant, léchant. Je haletais de plaisir.

Lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec mon sein, mon dos s'arqua de plaisir.

« Ohhh Edward ! »

Il prit mon téton dans sa bouche et aspira légèrement, alternant avec des coups de langues me rendant folle. Il fit ensuite de même avec mon autre sein. Mes deux mains étaient dans ses cheveux, massant, tirant, au rythme de ses mouvements.

Je savais que j'aurais du être apeuré qu'Edward me voit nue et me touche de cette manière aussi vite. Mais la manière dont il me chérissait, dont il disait mon nom et des mots doux…je me sentais sublime et un élan de confiance en moi m'envahissait.

Lorsqu'il descendit sa bouche le long de mon ventre je pris l'initiative d'enlever mon shorty. Il guida mon geste et m'aida à l'enlever entièrement, inspirant à plein poumon. Je me relevais pour l'attraper et le ramenais au niveau de mon visage pour attraper sa bouche avec la mienne. Ma langue ne montra aucune retenue, goutant sa bouche, pendant qu'une de mes mains passait sous son boxer et attrapait son sexe. Il gémissait de plaisir.

« Hun…Bella ! »

Edward était d'une taille plus qu'impressionnante et je commençais à m'inquiéter vu le peu d'expérience que j'avais. L'expression 'être monté comme un cheval' prenait un nouveau sens.

Je le caressais doucement, mon désir devenait de plus en plus intense et pressant. Je descendais son boxer qu'Edward jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se presser sur moi, son sexe venant se placer contre moi.

« Tu es sure ? » me demanda-t-il et je détectais l'ombre d'un doute sur son regard.

« Certaine » répondis-je sans détourner mon regard de ses yeux.

Il ouvrit alors sa table de nuit et en sorti un paquet non entamé de préservatifs. L'idée qu'il avait un paquet neuf et que j'allais être la première avec qui il l'utilisait et non un paquet presque vide me rassura. Stupide je sais.

_Edward n'est peut-être pas aussi chaud-lapin qu'a voulu me faire comprendre Alice._

Il prit un préservatif qu'il déroula sur lui. « Il faut toujours sortir couvert. Je serais un très mauvais médecin si je donnais le mauvais exemple » dit-il en souriant, me faisant sourire à mon tour.

« Bon réflexe docteur Cullen. »

Edward m'embrassa avant de se loger contre moi.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il d'un murmure.

« Oui mais doucement s'il te plait. Ca fait longtemps. »

Il embrassa mes paupières, mon nez et enfin ma bouche avant de s'aligner devant mon abricot comme disais ma mère.

_Arrête de penser à ta mère idiote ! Et quel nom stupide !_

Il entra ensuite d'un geste lent, me laissant le temps de m'adapter et je me concentrais entièrement sur lui.

Au bout d'une minute je hochais de la tête pour l'encourager à accélérer ses mouvements.

« Ohhh ! » Il venait taper pile là où j'avais besoin de lui. Mes gémissements et halètements s'accéléraient et devenaient de plus en plus fort au rythme de ses coups de reins. Je sentais un plaisir intense grandir en moi.

« Plus vite ! Ohhhh ! Edward ! »

Il accéléra encore ses mouvements et j'accrochais mes jambes autour de lui pour être au plus près. De son côté il tenait d'une main mes fesses qu'il attrapait fermement et l'autre étais enfoui dans mes cheveux, tenant ma tête à son niveau. Sa langue infligeait à ma bouche le même rythme que son sexe.

Toutes mes sensations s'intensifiait et je sentais que la surcharge de plaisir qui grandissait allait bientôt se déverser. Lui aussi allait atteindre son orgasme, je le savais à sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

Je finis par exploser dans un cri de plaisir et il me suivit quelques secondes après.

Je reprenais doucement mon souffle lorsqu'Edward se leva et alla jeter le préservatif dans ce que je devinais être une poubelle près de son bureau. Je sentis immédiatement le vide de ne plus l'avoir contre moi. L'amplitude de ce que l'on venait de faire ne me frappait pas encore totalement. Je venais tout juste de coucher avec un homme de 16 ans mon aîné, père de ma colocataire et très certainement meilleure amie !

Les seules lumières dans la pièce étaient les éclairages de la ville qui étaient visibles depuis l'immense baie vitrée qui longeait un mur entier de sa chambre.

Sans rien dire ni se retourner, Edward alla dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui. Une légère lumière passait par-dessous la porte. Plus les secondes passaient et plus un malaise s'installait en moi. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qu'on venait de faire ? Est-ce que j'avais été mauvaise ? Est-ce que je le dégoutais ? Toutes mes insécurités remontaient à la surface, nourries par mon manque d'expérience.

Je me recroquevillais sous sa couette et essayais d'éviter de me mettre à pleurer.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et me tournais légèrement pour voir Edward. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me demander de prendre mes affaires et de retourner dans la chambre d'ami.

Lorsque son visage apparu dans mon champ de vision je vis ce qui ressemblais à de la peur ou de l'incertitude. Mais dès que son regard rencontra le mien, son visage se détendit et je vis de l'inquiétude apparaitre.

Il remonta dans le lit et s'allongea face à moi.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je suis désolé » dis-je en évitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux. Je sentais une larme m'échapper et couler le long de ma joue.

« Eh arrête tout de suite Bella. Tu étais parfaite » dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il essuya la larme qui s'écoulait et déposa une pluie de baisers sur mon visage. Il embrassa mes paupières, mon nez, mes joues, mon front, mon menton, le coin de mes lèvres, avant de poser un doux baiser final sur ma bouche.

« Tu étais magnifique. Parfaite. Sublime. C'était de loin la plus belle expérience sexuelle de ma vie » dit-il en me fixant des yeux. Il avait l'air si sincère que je me détendis et exultais de soulagement.

J'enfoui mon visage dans son torse et il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi et il me dit de dormir et qu'il me réveillerait dans quelques heures pour que je retourne dans la chambre d'ami avant qu'Alice ne se réveille. Mes yeux se fermèrent définitivement et je plongeais dans un profond sommeil, bercée par la mélodie qu'Edward humais près de mon oreille.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces :**

** www. polyvore chapitre_lcdc/ collection?id=2179292**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le chapitre 3 est là !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et follow/favorite !**

**Les autres personnages vont bientôt arrivés mais on est dans un UA donc tout ne sera pas CANON comme on dit en langage ff…**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Chapitre 3 : Le jour d'après**

Mon esprit était encore tout embrumé et je me réveillais doucement au rythme des baisers que l'on déposait sur mon visage.

« Réveille-toi mon ange » dit la voix qui me faisait encore trembler de plaisir. J'ouvris les yeux sur un Edward souriant avec une coupe de cheveux criant 'je viens de m'envoyer en l'air'. Il n'en était que plus irrésistible.

Je répondis à son sourire par un des miens et il se pencha au-dessus de moi pour me donner un doux baiser.

« Il est presque 6h du matin. Je vais me lever pour me préparer pour aller au boulot. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. »

Je refermais mes yeux et me recroquevillais contre lui. Il était si chaud et doux, je n'avais pas envie de me lever.

« Te rendors pas tout de suite mon ange » dit Edward avant de se lever. Je me relevais et m'asseyais contre la tête de lit en frottant mes yeux pour essayer de me réveiller ce qui apparaissait être une tâche impossible. Edward m'apporta mes vêtements qui étaient aux quatre coins de sa chambre.

Je m'habillais lentement pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux dans un silence propre à ces heures matinales où l'esprit dort encore.

Une fois prête, il m'accompagna jusque devant ma porte.

« Tu devrais te rendormir pour quelques heures » dit-il en déposant des baisers dans mon cou. « On parlera de tout ça plus tard d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai et le serrai une dernière fois contre moi. Il m'embrassa encore une fois et je retournais dans ma chambre me rendormir. Je savais que j'aurais du insister pour que l'on parle de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous et de ce que ça voulait dire pour lui, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour penser clairement.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard à la voix d'une Alice surexcitée.

« Allez Bella debout ! Il est 10h » dit-elle en ouvrant en grand les rideaux. « Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. Prend une douche, habille-toi et vite. On a plein de courses à faire aujourd'hui. »

Mon esprit était encore dans le brouillard lorsque j'entrais dans la douche. L'eau chaude m'aida à me réveiller et les évènements de la veille me revinrent en un flash. J'avais couché avec Edward Cullen ! J'avais couché avec le père de celle qui était devenue ma meilleure amie ces 3 derniers mois. J'étais dans une énorme merde!

oOo

On entrait dans l'immense centre commercial de Seattle. Alice était toujours aussi excitée mais me lançait parfois des regards intrigués. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire sur mon visage que je lui cachais quelque chose.

« Alors, quel genre de cadeaux tu recherches ? » lui demandais-je.

« J'ai trouvé des choses pour la majorité des personnes de ma famille. Il ne me manque que mes cousins Liam et Angela. Et puis je voulais rendre le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour Tanya. Je suis bien heureuse qu'il se soit débarrassé d'elle. »

J'acquiesçai cependant sans rien dire. Comme Alice me regardait encore bizarrement je décidais de changer de sujet.

« On sera combien exactement pour noël ? Qui sera présent ? »

« Il y aura mon oncle Carlisle, le frère ainé de papa qui est aussi médecin et sa femme Esmé qui est décoratrice d'intérieur, ainsi que leur deux enfants Liam qui a 20 ans et Angela qui en a 17. Lui il fait des études de médecine pour être docteur, comme quoi ça court dans la famille, et Angela est en dernière année de lycée.

« Il y aura aussi mon oncle Emmett qui est le second grand frère de mon père – c'est le cadet - , et sa femme Rosalie ainsi que leur fille Jessica qui a 9 ans. Emmett a une entreprise de maçonnerie qui marche plutôt bien mais Rosalie ne travaille pas. Tu découvriras vite que la fille est aussi _adorable_ que la mère » dit Alice d'un air ironique en roulant des yeux. Je rigolais.

« J'ai hâte. »

« Mais tu verras qu'on rigole tous bien pendant les fêtes. »

« Et il n'y aura pas tes grands-parents ? »

« Nan, ils sont morts il y a un peu moins de dix ans, dans la même période que le divorce de mes parents. Ce n'était pas la plus belle année pour tout le monde. Mais Carlisle et Esmé ont repris le flambeau des diners familiaux qui dorénavant se passent chez eux à Forks. Carlisle a près de 10 ans de plus que papa et il l'a beaucoup aidé quand je suis arrivée et aussi quand mon père s'est retrouvé seul après le divorce. Tu verras ils sont tous les deux formidables. »

« Ils en ont l'air. Plus tu en parles et plus j'ai envie de faire leur connaissance. »

Alice et moi commençâmes ensuite à faire les courses. Elle trouva une magnifique paire de bottes pour Angela qui, selon elle, 'feront vibrer tous les garçons de son lycée'. Et elle trouva une paire de Ray-ban pour Liam. Apparemment c'était un grand dragueur qui était un adepte des soirées étudiantes. On fit ensuite quelques autres boutiques car elle faisait aussi les courses pour les cadeaux de noël d'Edward qui n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de les finir.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que le 25 ce n'est pas que noël. C'est aussi mon anniversaire » me dit Alice.

« Oui je crois que ce serait impossible pour moi de l'oublier vu que tu as passé le mois à me le répéter » répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Ca veut dire que je veux deux gros cadeaux minimum » dit-elle très sérieusement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Alice. Je sais c'que ça veut dire. Tu seras la plus gâtée de tous ! C'est à se demander si tu vas vraiment avoir 18 ans. »

On alla ensuite s'acheter de nouvelles robes. Après tout, j'avais économisé tout le semestre pour me payer les billets d'avion aller-retour pour Phoenix ce qui me faisait une jolie somme à dépenser. Mon choix se porta sur une belle robe bleu nuit ainsi que sur une noire à bretelles, les deux à la fois simples et me mettant très en valeur.

Alice m'emmena ensuite dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. On avait toutes les deux une passion pour la lingerie mais la sienne était alimentée par une Carte gold. Cependant contrairement à toutes nos dernières visites dans cette boutique, j'avais du mal à regarder Alice dans les yeux. A chaque fois que je regardais les différents ensembles je me demandais si Edward les apprécieraient. Réflexion peut être idiote mais qui trottait dans ma tête. Je me décidais d'essayer trois ensembles avec beaucoup de dentelles : un rose, un bleu clair et un noir.

« Je vais arrêter de faire les courses avec toi Bella. Tu me donnes des complexes » dit Alice. On était toutes les deux devant le miroir à côté des cabines d'essayage, elle avec un ensemble vert anis et mois avec celui rose.

« Arrête. Tu es superbe Alice »

« Oh je sais que je suis superbe. Mais si je pouvais juste avoir ton double C » répondit-elle en fixant ma poitrine. Je croisais les bras par-dessus.

« Ca devient très gênant quand tu me fixes comme ça Alice. »

« Arrête de faire ta mijaurée et va essayer l'ensemble noir. Tu vas faire une tuerie avec ! »

Après être passé en caisse nous allâmes ensuite dans un petit snack pour déjeuner.

« Je suis persuadée que je vais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie pendant ces vacances. Je le pressens. Je ne sais pas où ni comment mais je le sais » dit Alice en me fixant des yeux pendant que je buvais mon coca-cola.

« Et je pressens que toi aussi tu vas rencontrer l'homme de ta vie ! »

Alice m'ayant prise au dépourvu avec cette dernière remarque, je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon coca qui était descendu par le mauvais trou. Après avoir bien toussé et m'être calmé, je prenais bien soin de ne pas relever les yeux vers elle pour pas qu'elle me pose de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas lui répondre.

« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. » me dit-elle. Je sentais son regard scrutateur sur moi. « Tu es différente. »

Je lui envoyais un sourire et priai pour qu'elle n'insiste pas.

« Alors il y a quoi de prévu au programme de l'après-midi ? » dis-je en tentant à nouveau de changer de conversation.

« Il faut juste que je passe voir mon père pour qu'il donne son accord sur les cadeaux que j'ai acheté de sa part et puis après on refait nos bagages. On part ce soir chez Carlisle et Esmé dès que papa rentre de son travail. »

_Super !_

oOo

« Bonjour Alice, comment vas-tu ? » demanda la réceptionniste, une grande blonde avec une grosse poitrine et qui avait l'air d'avoir la cinquantaine bien tassée.

Le cabinet d'Edward se trouvait être assez près de la fac. Alice m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient quatre différents médecins à travailler ici. Il y avait Edward mais aussi un obstétricien, un pédiatre et une généraliste.

« Bonjour Carmen, est-ce que mon père est en rendez-vous ? J'ai des trucs à lui filer, on en a pour deux minutes. »

« Mme Porter est avec lui mais elle devrait avoir bientôt fini. »

Alice m'amena dans ce qui était la salle d'attente de son père et qui, je dois le dire, était des plus chics. Alice m'expliqua qu'Esmé avait aussi décoré tout le cabinet et ça se ressentais. On se sentait bien. En regardant autour de moi je remarquais que seulement des femmes se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente.

« Alice »

« Oui ? »

« Il fait quoi ton père exactement ? »

« Il est gynécologue. » répondis-t-elle en me fixant des yeux.

« Quoi ? » dis-je un peu plus fort que prévu en attirant le regard des patientes. Je n'en revenais pas. Donc Edward passait sa journée à regarder des vagins. Des vagins autres que le mien. Un sentiment de gêne mais aussi de jalousie (_encore_ !) m'envahie.

_Ce n'est que son travail ! Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs !_

« Ecoute Bella, j'ai remarqué ton béguin pour mon père. Je crois que n'importe qui dans la même pièce que vous deux le remarquerais. Mais c'est mon père, il est vieux et c'est un 'homme à femmes' comme on dit alors arrête de penser à lui. Et arrête de penser à ce qu'il se passe derrière cette porte. »

Je détournais les yeux vers un des magazines sur la table et essayait d'oublier ce qu'Alice venait de me dire sur son père, comme quoi c'était un _'homme à femmes'_, et je me concentrais sur ce super article intitulé : 'Le collant qui ne file pas, rêve ou réalité ?'. Voila une vraie question !

Quelques minutes plus tard une femme que je devinais être Mme Porter sorti et Alice et moi entrâmes dans le bureau d'Edward.

« Alice, Bella. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » dit Edward en regardant alternativement entre nous deux. Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis avant de retourner son attention vers Alice.

« Je te montre juste les cadeaux que j'ai pris pour Rosalie et Jessica de ta part. » dit-elle en lui montrant l'intérieur de son sac.

« Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais jamais quoi leur prendre. »

« Il faut surtout leur prendre un truc échangeable. Rosalie ira de toute façon tout rendre pour s'acheter d'autres trucs la semaine suivante. »

Nous parlâmes pendant quelques minutes mais Edward voulait finir sa journée le plus vite possible pour que l'on n'arrive pas trop tard à Forks.

« Je devrais finir à 16h donc on part à 17h et on devrait être là-bas vers 20h. Alice, essaye d'avoir fini tes valises pour quand j'arrive d'accord ? »

« Promis papa » dit-elle avant de placer un bisou sur sa joue.

« A tout à l'heure les filles. »

« A tout à l'heure » Alice et moi répondîmes avant de sortir.

Ces vacances allaient être longues…mais définitivement intéressantes.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces : **

** www. polyvore chapitre_lcdc/ collection?id=2179370**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoila. Un petit déménagement avec une coupure d'internet m'a empêché de poster un nouveau chapitre dimanche dernier comme je le voulais donc voici enfin le chapitre 4. Je posterai le suivant très bientôt.**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Chapitre 4 : Forks**

On était dans la voiture d'Edward, une Volvo S80 d'après ce que j'avais compris. Elle était plutôt luxueuse et avait l'avantage d'avoir un assez grand coffre pour contenir les deux énormes valises d'Alice – oui deux ! - plus la mienne et celle d'Edward.

On arrivait aux abords de Forks, petite ville perdue dans les montagnes de l'Etat de Washington. La voiture roula sur des routes boisées de plus en plus petites jusqu'à ce qu'une immense demeure apparaisse.

« Tu vas voir c'est magnifique » me dit Alice. « C'était la maison de mes grands-parents. L'autre côté donne sur un lac et il y a une piscine intérieure. L'été c'est l'endroit rêvé. »

« D'où ta demande que je prenne mon maillot de bain. » A la mention de mon maillot de bain Edward me fit un clin d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Evidemment je rougissais.

« Exactement. »

La voiture s'arrêta et on sortit toutes les valises du coffre.

« Bienvenue ! Edward, Alice, je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là. » Une femme avec de magnifiques cheveux châtains apparut devant la porte d'entrée. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'Esmé. Alice couru vers elle et la pris dans ses bras pendant qu'Edward et moi avancions doucement.

Esmé regarda entre Edward et moi d'un air très surprise avant qu'Alice intervienne. Elle devait penser, à mauvais et à juste titre, qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble.

« Esmé je te présente Bella Swan ma colocataire à la fac. Elle était toute seule pendant les fêtes alors je l'ai invité. »

Esmé acquiesça, le malentendu dissipé.

« Bienvenue Bella » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis très heureuse que tu nous rejoignes. Je fais toujours trop à manger le soir du réveillon. »

« Merci de m'accueillir » répondis-je d'une petite voix. Esmé et Alice entrèrent dans la maison et Edward posa discrètement un baiser sur le haut de ma tête avant de poser sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'entrainer à l'intérieur.

On posa nos bagages dans l'entré et Esmé nous entraina dans la salle à manger où le diner était déjà installé vu l'heure tardive de notre arrivée. Un bel homme blond qui devait être Carlisle était assis sur une des chaises en tête de table. Il se leva et Alice lui sauta dans les bras. Elle me présenta et très vite on était tous assis à table.

« Je viens d'amener les plats, tout est chaud alors servez-vous » dit Esmé.

Le repas était vraiment succulent. Esmé était une incroyable cuisinière et Carlisle très marrant. Tout le monde était très à l'aise et je commençais à me détendre et à me dire que tout allais bien se passer. On discuta de nos études à Alice et à moi. Esmé était très intéressé par mon idée de devenir maitresse d'école pour les petites classes de la maternelle. Elle avait elle-même voulu enseigner aux jeunes enfants avant de se découvrir une passion pour la décoration d'intérieur. Je la complimentais alors sur l'appartement d'Edward et le cabinet médical.

Après diner, Carlisle et Edward se retirèrent, pour fumer un cigare m'informa Alice. Une de leur habitude pendant les fêtes. De notre côté, Esmé nous avait fait du thé et nous nous étions installés sur un canapé devant la cheminée.

« Alors Alice, comment va ta mère ? Tu ne passes pas noël avec elle cette année ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle a un nouveau copain Garrett. Il n'a que 24 ans mais il est plutôt sympa. Elle m'avait proposé de venir mais j'ai quand même préféré passé noël avec mon père cette année. Et puis il a quitté Tanya donc j'ai bien fait de rester. »

« Oui. Je suis bien contente qu'il l'ai quitté. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui. J'ai bien senti à Thanksgiving qu'ils n'allaient pas rester ensemble encore très longtemps. »

Pendant toute cette conversation je restais silencieuse. Je ne connaissais pas Tanya et je me voyais mal donner mon avis. D'autant plus que j'avais couché avec Edward et je ne savais pas vraiment où cela nous laissait. J'avais du mal à croire que ça s'était vraiment passé.

« Et est-ce que les étudiants de l'Université de Washington sont mignons ? Vous en avez trouvé à votre goût ? » dit Esmé avec ce petit air qu'ont les parents lorsqu'ils spéculent sur la vie amoureuse de leurs enfants.

« J'ai trainé Bella dans un grand nombre de soirée étudiante mais on n'a pas encore trouvé des Louboutin fait pour nos pieds. Tu sais que j'attends de rencontrer l'âme sœur. Mais j'ai ce pressentiment que l'on va toutes les deux rencontrer l'homme de notre vie pendant les vacances. J'en suis persuadée je l'ai vu en rêve. »

Esmé sourit à Alice avant de tourner son regard vers moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire tout ce que j'avais fait avec son beau-frère et toutes les pensées salaces qui m'envahissaient dès que l'on prononçait son prénom. Je détournais alors mon regard pour fixer la tasse dans mes mains.

Une fois notre thé terminé et les hommes revenus de leurs cigares, nous nous installâmes tous dans la salle télé pour regarder un film. Alice décida de regarder un classique romantique 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally'. Autant dire qu'après la fameuse scène où Meg Ryan mime l'orgasme en plein restaurant, une couche de sueur apparue dans mon dos. J'avais une envie folle de sauter sur Edward.

Je regardais dans sa direction et le trouvais à gesticuler sur son fauteuil. Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise non plus. Il regarda dans ma direction, le désir clairement visible dans ses yeux.

La seule à paraitre tout à fait inaffectée était Alice car je voyais que les mains de Carlisle et Esmé avaient disparus sous la couverture qu'ils avaient sur leurs genoux. C'était mignon de les voir toujours aussi proche après plus de 20 ans de mariage. C'était touchant à voir, surtout comparé à mes parents.

Je respirai un bon coup et retournai mon attention sur le film. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser mes hormones me dominer de cette façon.

Une fois le film fini, tout le monde monta se coucher. Alice et moi avions chacune notre chambre au premier étage où seront tous les '_jeunes'_ et Esmé, Carlisle et Edward étaient au deuxième étage. Alice vint se préparer avec moi dans ma salle de bain pour la nuit avec dans la tête l'idée de faire une soirée pyjama. Je réussis tant bien que mal à la convaincre de reporter cette soirée au lendemain car j'étais trop fatigué. Elle accepta assez vite, me disant que c'était de toute manière une meilleure idée car Angela sa cousine pourra alors participer. Officieusement j'avais surtout très envie de rejoindre Edward pour qu'on puisse enfin discuter de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Une demi-heure après qu'Alice soit retournée dans sa chambre, je montais discrètement à l'étage du dessus. Heureusement Edward avait laissé sa porte légèrement ouverte car sans cela j'aurais eu du mal à trouver la bonne parmi les 10 devant moi, sachant que j'avais autant de chance de tomber sur lui que sur Carlisle et Esme.

Je refermais à peine la porte derrière moi qu'Edward m'embrassait, me plaquant contre ladite porte. Ses lèvres douces, fermes et insistantes me rendaient gaga.

« J'ai besoin de toi » susurra-t-il dans mon oreille avant d'attraper ma chemise de nuit pour la soulever. J'avais mis exprès dessous mon nouvel ensemble rose au cas où notre conversation menait à autre chose mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur les intentions d'Edward à cet instant. Il s'écarta me laissant enlever ma chemise, découvrant mon string.

« Tu es trop sexy Bella » dit-il avant d'attaquer ma poitrine avec sa bouche. Il attrapait mes fesses avec ses deux mains et j'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes bras passés autour de sa nuque.

Il me porta jusqu'à son lit où il me posa en douceur. Il entreprit alors de recouvrir mon corps de baisers, suçons et coups de langues. Il passa un long moment sur mes seins. Si je n'avais pas compris qu'il les aimait avant ça, je l'avais certainement compris après. Il confirma mes pensées quelques secondes après.

« Tes seins sont spectaculaires » me dit-il en remontant au niveau de mon visage, me faisant rigoler.

« Alors Edward Cullen est un fétichiste des seins. »

« Non. Edward Cullen est un fétichiste des seins de Bella Swan » répondit-il sérieusement, me faisant fondre.

Une fois nos sous-vêtements retirés je faisais basculer Edward sur le dos et je me plaçais sur lui à califourchon.

« Mon tour » déclarais-je avant de commencer à le lécher lui aussi de haut en bas, chose que je n'avais pas eue l'occasion de faire la veille. J'essayais de retenir les zones qui le faisaient gémir plus que les autres. J'appris ainsi qu'il était aussi très sensibles des tétons qu'il adorait que je mordille.

Lorsque ma tête arriva au niveau de son sexe, je suçai l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de passer un long coup de langue tout le long de son membre.

« Hunnnn ! Bella ! » exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suçais doucement son gland, mes mains caressant ses bourses.

« Arrête Bella. J'ai besoin d'être en toi. »

Je remontais et il attrapa un préservatif que je déroulais sur lui avant de le placer à mon entrée. Je le fis ensuite glisser lentement en moi et la sensation de complétude qui m'avait envahi la veille fit à nouveau son apparition.

J'imposais un rythme lent, le laissant glisser dans et en dehors de moi doucement. Dans cette position tout me paraissait très sensible et je voulais en profiter. Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je trouvais les siens fixés aux miens. Il se releva, se plaçant en position assise pour pouvoir m'embrasser.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ?! Tu me rends dingue » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. La nouvelle position le mettait directement en contact avec mon point sensible et mes gémissements doublèrent de volume.

« Chhhhhh » dit-il

« Continu Edward. Surtout ne bouge pas. Garde cette position ! »

On continua doucement et je sentais un intense orgasme monter en moi.

« Plus vite » murmurais-je.

Edward accéléra ses coups de reins en même temps que j'accélérais mon rythme et très vite j'étais hors de contrôle. Edward captura à un moment ma bouche, sans doute pour atténuer mes cris mais dans cet instant rien d'autre ne comptais à part le plaisir que je ressentais et le fait qu'Edward en était à l'origine.

J'explosais autour de lui quelques secondes plus tard dans un long cri que j'étouffais dans l'épaule d'Edward. Il pompa en moi encore quelques fois, prolongeant ainsi mon orgasme, avant d'exploser à son tour.

Il retomba en arrière sur son dos et je le suivis, ma tête enfoui dans son torse. On reprenait ensuite tous les deux notre souffle, lui passant ses mains dans mes cheveux et moi traçant des motifs du bout des doigts sur son bras.

« Je dois me lever pour me débarrasser du préservatif » finit par dire Edward me sortant de ma rêverie. Il posa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête avant de me décaler. Il s'absenta quelques secondes dans la salle de bain avant de reprendre sa place dans le lit.

Je me relevais pour m'allonger à son niveau et tournais ma tête dans sa direction.

« Edward »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous les deux, ici ? Je ne veux pas être collante ou me faire des idées mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est entre nous pour toi. Je sais que je suis jeune, je n'ai que 18 ans et je ne suis certainement pas ce que tu recherches. Et Alice m'a dit que tu avais eu beaucoup d'aventures depuis ton divorce. Je ne demande rien mais je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il en est pour toi. »

Après mon petit speech, je scrutais son visage pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il allait me répondre.

« Bella » dit-il en caressant mon bras nu. « Ce que je veux faire c'est t'inviter dans un grand restaurant à notre retour à Seattle et avoir un vrai premier rendez-vous avec toi. Je veux avoir une vraie relation avec toi. Je me fou de notre différence d'âge et si tu veux être avec moi autant que l'inverse est vrai, on se fout de l'avis de tous les autres. »

Il se pencha vers moi pour poser un long baiser sur ma bouche puis une pluie de petits baisers sur mon visage.

« Est-ce que ça fait de toi mon petit-ami ? »

« Y'a intérêt ! » dit-il. « Et puis je veux aussi t'emmener dans un super hôtel où je pourrais te faire crier aussi fort que l'on veux » ajouta-t-il me faisant rigoler.

« Je me suis emportée peut-être tout à l'heure » je rougissais à l'idée qu'il ait du me trouver ridicule.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour susurrer dans mon oreille.

« J'ai adoré ça. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy. Et savoir que c'était moi qui te donnai autant de plaisir a énormément boosté mon égo. » Il recula, un petit sourire sur les lèvres que j'embrassais.

« A notre retour sur Seattle je voudrais qu'on le dise à Alice. Elle est ma meilleure amie et je ne peux pas lui cacher la situation éternellement. Mais je ne veux pas non plus lui gâcher noël et son anniversaire. »

« A notre retour on lui dira c'est promis. »

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces**

** www. polyvore chapitre_lcdc/ collection?id=2179479**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouvelle update comme promis !**

**Dans ce chapitre presque tous les autres personnages connus vont faire leur apparition. Ajoutez quelques coups de frayeur et des secrets...et vous aurez une véritable réunion de famille.**

**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et ajout en favorite/follow. Cela joue un grand rôle dans mon écriture.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 5 : En famille**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin au bruit de la porte qui se ferme. Je me retournais et trouvais un Edward en survêtement, tout en sueur. Il retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et s'approcha de moi.

« Bonjour » dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Il essaya de se redresser mais je passais mes bras derrière son cou, le tenant près de moi.

« Bella, je suis tout suant et je voudrais vraiment me doucher » dit-il en rigolant contre mes lèvres.

« Mais tu es tellement sexy tout transpirant de sueur » répondis-je en rigolant moi aussi.

« Viens avec moi alors. »

Je me relevais et courais dans la salle de bain, encore toute nue.

« Je t'attends » dis-je avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou immédiatement. Un peu moins d'une minute après, je sentis la présence d'Edward derrière moi. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de mes bras, avant de se rapprocher encore et de coller mon dos contre lui. Je sentais son sexe durcir contre le haut de mes fesses.

Il commença à faire glisser ses lèvres le long de mes épaules puis dans le creux de mon cou tout en malaxant mes seins avec ses mains qui me retenaient près de lui.

« Tu es une déesse » me dit-il en continuant ses mouvements. Je humais de plaisir, ma tête en arrière contre son épaule.

« J'ai besoin de toi Edward. »

Il me retourna d'un geste vif avant de prendre ma bouche avec la sienne. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses et je m'accrochais à lui pour qu'il me soulève. Il me plaqua contre une des parois de la douche et s'aligna devant mon entrée.

« Le préservatif » dis-je.

« Je suis clean et je te promets de me retirer à temps. »

« Je suis aussi clean. Ma dernière prise sanguine est revenue négative pour tout et je n'ai pas eu de relations depuis. »

« Alors tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui » dis-je deux secondes avant qu'il glisse en moi. La position contre le mur de la douche n'était pas des plus agréables mais l'effet 'mouillé' sur Edward valait totalement le coup. Je sentis mon orgasme vite arriver et j'explosais au bout de quelques minutes à peine, surprise moi-même par mon hypersensibilité. Edward continua ses coups de reins pendant quelques minutes encore avant de se retirer et d'éjaculer sur mon ventre. Bizarrement j'adorais ça. Je l'aurais laissé éjaculer sur tout mon corps.

« Désolé » dit-il en me reposant et en retirant la paume de douche de son accroche pour me nettoyer. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le fixait des yeux.

« J'ai adoré ça » dis-je en me mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oh oui ? »

« Oui » répondis-je en me mettant sur mes doigts de pieds pour attraper son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents. « Tu es libre de recommencer quand tu veux. »

Edward grogna avant de déposer plein de petits baisers sur mon visage. J'adorais cette petite manie.

On finit de se nettoyer plutôt sagement avant de sortir de la douche. Edward me proposa un de ses boxers à mettre pour redescendre dans ma chambre.

Je remis ma chemise de nuit et récupérais mes sous-vêtements à la main avant de donner un dernier baiser à Edward.

« Je me change et je descends déjeuner. »

« D'accord. A tout de suite. »

Je descendis dans ma chambre heureusement sans croiser personne. Il n'était que 8 heures et Alice dormait encore.

J'optais pour un de mes jeans préférés qui ne me serrais pas trop mais mettais quand même super en valeur mes fesses et je choisissais mon gilet bleu préféré qui avait un décolleté en V un peu trop plongeant à mon goût mais je voulais qu'Edward pense à moi toute la journée.

Dans la cuisine Edward était assis au bar et mangeais une omelette tout en lisant le journal.

« Bonjour. » La voix d'Esmé me sorti de ma rêverie qui avait pour sujet mon DILF préféré. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Esmé. »

Je tournais alors la tête vers Edward qui me regardait en souriant. Je détectais le moment exacte où il aperçu mon décolleté car il écarquilla les yeux en grand avant de détourner son attention vers son journal.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour » répondis-t-il. J'avais du mal à cacher mon sourire.

« Tu veux aussi une omelette Bella ? » demanda Esmé.

« Si il en reste je veux bien merci. »

« Il reste du café, le lait est dans le frigo et le sucre près d'Edward. » dit-elle avant de me servir une assiette.

« Merci. » Je posais mon assiette près d'Edward et me servais un café avec un peu de lait avant d'aller m'asseoir. Il me sourit.

« Tu veux une partie du journal ? »

« Je veux bien la page culture. »

Il enleva la page concerné de son journal, la plia soigneusement et me la passa.

« Merci. »

Ce petit déjeuner paraissait tellement domestique, presque naturel. J'aurais pu prendre mon petit déjeuner comme ça tous les matins.

Alice descendit peu après encore dans son pyjama.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » dit Alice avant de me fixer d'un air surpris « Ben, tu es déjà douchée et habillée ? Il n'est même pas 8h30 ! Au moins le bruit de la douche ne m'a pas réveillé. »

Je blanchis en quelques secondes.

« Alors aujourd'hui il faut décorer la maison les filles. J'ai tout sorti dans le salon et pendant qu'Edward et Carlisle vont chercher le sapin il faudra qu'on installe un maximum de choses avant que tout le monde arrive » dit Esmé détournant la conversation. Je me demandais si elle l'avait fait exprès pour m'éviter de répondre à une question qui m'aurait sans aucun doute embarrassée, mauvaise menteuse que je suis, ou si elle l'avait fait sans aucune arrière pensée.

« Bonne idée. Attendez-moi ! Je prends un café, je me douche, je m'habille et je suis prête à décorer » dit Alice avant de se verser une tasse de café et de remonter à grande vitesse dans sa chambre.

oOo

Edward n'était pas encore revenu de sa chasse au parfait sapin avec Carlisle et la maison était presque entièrement décorée de guirlandes dont un grand nombre d'électriques, de branches de gui et autres décorations aux fenêtres.

« Les filles, écartez tous les meubles, on apporte le sapin. » La voix de Carlisle retentit dans la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard le sapin était installé. Il était impressionnant et j'avais hâte de le voir décoré.

« On attends que tout le monde arrive pour poser les décorations dessus » me dit Alice.

« Carlisle, Esme, on est là », dit une grosse voix au loin. Alice s'excita aussitôt.

« C'est Emmett » me dit-elle avant de courir vers l'entrée suivie par Carlisle et Esme. Edward profita que nous étions seul dans la pièce pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Bonne chance avec mon frère Emmett. Il adore prendre les gens dans les bras mais ne se rend pas toujours compte de sa force. Et puis n'écoute pas les bêtises de Rosalie. »

« Ok » répondis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers l'entrée, Edward derrière moi. La première chose que je vis fut le fameux Emmett, une sorte d'armoire ambulante. Il dominait Alice de deux bonnes têtes. Edward s'avança devant moi pour le saluer.

« Et qui est la jolie jeune femme derrière toi p'tit frère ? » Emmett s'approcha de moi.

« Bella Swan » dis-je en lui tendant ma main. Il l'ignora et me pris dans ses bras, m'écrasant contre son torse.

« Doucement Emmett, elle n'est pas faite en béton ! » dit Edward.

« Je voulais juste connaitre ma future belle-sœur qui a l'air très jeune frérot» dit Emmett. Mon visage blanchit instantanément tout comme celui d'Edward. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent 100 fois plus longues.

« Mais non Em, c'est ma colocataire Bella » dit Alice en rigolant. Emmett éclata alors de rire.

« Je me disais aussi que tu étais trop jeune pour Edward. » Je lui souris en réponse mais n'osais pas commenter au risque de faire une gaffe.

J'allais ensuite saluer Rosalie qui me tendit le bout de sa main pour que je la serre comme si je venais de cracher dans la mienne. Elle portait une robe moulante, beaucoup trop moulante d'ailleurs. Quand à la petite Jessica, qui faisait déjà la tête, elle se cachait derrière sa mère et ne voulait dire bonjour à personne.

« Allez Jess, fait la bise à tes oncles, ta tante et ta cousine et son amie. Tu sais que le père noël ne distribue pas de cadeaux aux enfants pas aimable », dit Emmett.

« Mais le père-noël n'existe même pas. C'est la famille qui fait les cadeaux » répondit Jessica.

« Et bien justement. Tu devrais doublement être aimable avec ceux qui vont t'offrir tes cadeaux. »

Jessica finit par faire la bise, un faux sourire aux lèvres. Esmé pour changer de sujet décida d'amener tout le monde dans le salon et de sortir les biscuits et le thé. Décidément elle était particulièrement diplomate.

Très vite tout le monde commença à discuter, Emmett me posant plein de questions sur mes études et ma famille. Il était vraiment d'une nature très gentille et je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire avec Rosalie. Cette dernière avait passé la dernière heure à critiquer les gâteaux d'Esmé, puis la température de l'eau du thé et enfin la décoration trop '_chargée'_ selon elle. Comment Emmett pouvait-il supporter une femme si exigeante ! Il devait vraiment l'aimer.

« Papa, maman, on est là. »

Ceux que je soupçonnais être Liam et Angela, les deux derniers qu'on attendait, arrivèrent enfin.

« Alors Angela, c'était chouette ces quelques jours à la fac avec ton frère ? » demanda Esmé en embrassant ses enfants.

« Oui c'était super. Mais je ne pense pas que je veux faire médecine l'année prochaine. L'université de Washington est plus pour moi » répondis Angela.

« Tu pourras parler avec Alice et sa colocataire Bella. Elles vont toutes les deux à UW. »

Angela était une belle jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux châtains et yeux bleus qu'elle et à peu près ma taille. Elle avait l'air vraiment douce. Liam ressemblait beaucoup plus à Carlisle avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts typiquement Cullen. Les mêmes qu'Edward. Il était vraiment pas mal mais rien comparé à Edward.

Ils vinrent faire la bise à tout le monde avant de prendre place sur le canapé. J'étais un peu gêné lorsque Liam embrassa ma main et me fit un clin d'œil au lieu de juste la serrer mais Alice m'avait prévenu qu'il avait tendance à beaucoup draguer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Liam ? » me demanda Alice à voix basse.

« Je viens de le rencontrer Alice ! Il a l'air gentil mais je ne peux pas dire grand-chose. »

« Je suis persuadé que c'est lui dans ma vision ! C'est lui ton âme-sœur. »

« Je ne crois pas Alice. »

« Tu verras », me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

oOo

Après avoir décoré le sapin tous ensemble, Alice insista pour que je porte une des robes que l'on avait acheté ensemble pour le diner du soir. Toutes les femmes allèrent donc se changer. Je me trouvais ainsi dans ma robe noire qui mettait ma poitrine un peu trop en avant selon moi. Et sans rater, j'avais à peine fait un pas dans le salon que je sentais le regard de Liam, d'Edward et même d'Emmett sur moi. Mais lorsque je croisais le regard d'Edward il n'avait pas l'air content.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit Alice m'entraina dans la cuisine pour aider Esmé à finir de préparer le diner. Elle me fit m'asseoir ensuite entre elle et Liam, Edward à l'autre bout de la table.

Le repas fut un des plus longs de ma vie surtout à cause de Liam qui posa à plusieurs reprises sa main sur ma cuisse me mettant ainsi mal à l'aise. Je la retirai à chaque fois mais il ne se décourageait pas. De plus Alice l'encourageais en lui chantant mes louanges. Le pauvre pensait que j'étais simplement trop timide pour répondre à ses avances.

« Ben alors Edward, le chat a mangé ta langue ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu de tout le repas » dit Emmett assez fort pour que toute la table se retourne vers lui. Edward me regarda quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son frère.

« Non tout va bien. Un peu fatigué peut être. » Je sentais qu'il ne disait pas tout et qu'il était certainement énervé à cause de Liam mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire dans l'instant.

Après le dessert, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Edward monta dans sa chambre soi-disant pour se reposer. Quant à Rosalie, Jessica et Emmett, ils allèrent s'installer devant la télé. Pour ma part j'attendais le moment opportun pour rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre. Je ne pouvais pas y aller trop tôt.

« Bella on va se préparer pour la soirée pyjama. Il y a une salle de ciné au sous-sol, on pourrait s'y installer devant des films romantiques avec du pop-corn et des soins du visage »

_Merde_ ! La soirée pyjama que j'avais totalement oublié.

« D'accord Alice. »

On monta toutes dans nos chambres se préparer et je donnais comme excuse le fait que je voulais essayer d'appeler mes parents et laissais descendre Alice et Angela en premier. Une fois les couloirs vides je montais discrètement à l'étage du dessus et entrait dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était allongé sur son dos, un bras recouvrant ses yeux. Je montais sur le lit et m'asseyais sur ses jambes.

« Edward, bébé, réveille-toi » murmurais-je dans son oreille. Il retira son bras de devant ses yeux et son air me brisa le cœur. Il avait l'air si triste.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix, passant ma main sur son visage. Il l'attrapa et posa un baiser sur chaque doigt.

« Est-ce que tu veux être avec Liam ? » Sa question me fit me redresser.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez discuté toute la soirée et j'ai vu comment vous vous entendiez bien. C'est logique, il n'a que 20 ans et est beau garçon… »

« Edward arrête tout de suite ! » dis-je d'une voix ferme. « C'est avec toi que je veux être et toi seul. Liam est gentil mais il n'est rien comparé à toi et je ne veux que toi. Notre différence d'âge n'a aucune importance et si ça ne te dérange pas, tu ne devrais pas y penser. »

« Même lorsqu'Emmett a cru que tu étais ma copine, ce qui est drôle quand on pense à notre véritable situation, il a dit après coup qu'il se disait bien que j'étais trop vieux pour toi. »

« C'était une réflexion idiote. Une mauvaise blague pour me faire rire Edward. Je suis sure que s'il connaissait notre situation il ne dirait rien. Il m'a l'air d'être un gars qui ne se mêle pas des histoires des autres et qui ne juge pas. »

« Tu as raison » finit-il par dire en m'attirant vers lui pour un long baiser.

« Je dois bientôt descendre dans la salle de ciné pour la soirée pyjama d'Alice. Hier j'ai réussi à la reporter mais ce soir je ne peux pas y échapper. »

« Tu me tues Bella ! Sacré Alice ! »

« Mais j'ai assez de temps pour te montrer à quel point c'est toi que je veux » dis-je avant de commencer à ouvrir les boutons de son jean.

« Bella tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Je sais mais c'est ce que je veux. »

Il se souleva pour que je baisse un peu son jean et je me mis à le caresser par-dessus son boxer dans un mouvement de vas et vient. Son souffle devint plus court et ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. Je décidais de descendre son boxer et attrapais son sexe gorgé. Je descendais ensuite mes lèvres contre son gland et le prenais le plus loin possible dans ma gorge. Je suçais, aspirais, léchais, embrassais, tout en caressant la base de son sexe et ses bourses avec mes mains.

Edward haletait de plaisir en marmonnant mon prénom. Il avait ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et je le laissais guider mes mouvements au rythme qui lui convenait.

« Bella…, Hunnn…, je vais… »

J'accélérais mes mouvements et le senti trembler sous mes mains avant qu'il se déverse dans ma bouche. J'avalais tout en fermant les yeux et passais ma langue une dernière fois sur son sexe avant d'y déposer un dernier baiser.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et caressait ses cheveux qui s'étaient collés à son front avec la sueur. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et amena mon visage au sien pour m'embrasser passionnément sans aucune gêne.

« C'était fabuleux. Tu es trop bien pour moi »

« N'importe quoi » répondis-je en caressant toujours ses cheveux. « Je vais devoir descendre mais je te promet d'essayer de passer la nuit de demain avec toi. »

« D'accord. » Il se releva en même temps que moi et m'accompagna à sa porte. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvais dans le couloir et me donna un dernier baiser. « Bonne nuit mon ange »

« Bonne nuit bébé. »

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces**

** www. polyvore chapitre_lcdc/ collection?id=2179554**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voila le petit chapitre 6 qui arrive sur la pointe de ses petits petons. **

**Pour vous conforter je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que cette histoire est complètement écrite ! Bien sur je risque de faire des petits rajouts ou modifications au cours des publications mais sauf contretemps je compte bien continuer à publier au rythme de 3 chapitres par semaine ! *Ajout applaudissements ici***

**Il y a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et vous pouvez toujours retrouver quelques tenues sur mon polyvore dont le lien est en bas de page et mon profil. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Chapitre 6 : Maillots de bain et malentendus**

Ce matin, Alice avait insisté pour qu'on aille faire un tour à la piscine chauffée qui se trouvait dans une bâtisse adjacente à la maison. La soirée pyjama s'était super bien passée. On avait fait un marathon de films romantiques, de Love Actually à The Notebook, en passant par Coup de foudre à Notting Hill et autres films avec Hugh Grant.

Angela était comme je l'avais pressentie, une super gentille fille et peut-très un peu trop intuitive.

_**Flashback**_ :

_Alice était allée dans la cuisine refaire du pop-corn et Angela et moi discutions et j'essayais tant bien que mal de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé._

_« Alors tu as un copain au lycée ? » demandais-je comme une idiote._

_-De quoi tu te mêles Bella !-_

_« Nan pas au lycée. »_

_« Mais tu as bien un copain alors ? »_

_-Oui, enfonce-toi dans des questions qui la mettent mal à l'aise !-_

_« Oui mais il est la fac » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mes questions n'étaient peut-être pas si stupides que ça._

_« A la fac ? Alors un petit faible pour un gars plus âgé ? » _

_-Ok tu t'enfonces ! Tu viens juste de faire une pipe à un gars de 16 ans ton ainé et tu te permets de questionner une fille qui n'a qu'un an de moins que toi pour sortir avec un gars avec qui elle n'a au plus que 3 ans de différence !-_

_« Oui il est en première année. Il était dans mon lycée l'année dernière et je pensais ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles une fois qu'il serait parti à la fac, avec toutes les jolies étudiantes, mais il est très souvent venu me rendre visite et m'appelle presque tous les soirs. »_

_« C'est chouette. Je suis contente pour toi. Il va à quelle fac ? »_

_« A l'université de Washington comme Alice et toi. »_

_« Ah bon ? Mais je le connais peut être. Il s'appelle comment ? Il fait quoi comme études ? »_

_« Ben Cheney. Il veut devenir professeur des écoles pour les primaires. »_

_J'écarquillais les yeux._

_« Ben ? Mais je le connais ! Il est avec moi en cours d'éducation. On a du faire un exposé ensemble le mois dernier. Il est vraiment très gentil mais un peu timide peut-être. »_

_« Tu es __**la**__ Isabella alors ? Il m'a parlé de toi. Tu es une des rares avec qui il a fait un exposé et qui était aussi passionné que lui sur la réforme de l'éducation. J'étais un peu jalouse mais il m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien. Et je me suis dit que si je ne lui faisais pas confiance on ne tiendrait pas. »_

_« Tu as raison et effectivement il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre. » _

_Je me souvenais bien de Ben et c'est vrai qu'il était très enthousiaste et je pouvais totalement les voir ensemble. _

_« Alors il y a une bonne chance qu'on te retrouve avec nous l'année prochaine ? »_

_« Je crois que oui. »_

_Angela se mit alors à me faire un petit sourire sournois._

_« Et sinon, j'ai vu comment mon frère a jeté son dévolu sur toi. Comment ça se passe ? »_

_« Liam est peut être un peu trop dragueur mais je vois bien qu'il est vraiment gentil et inoffensif. Mais il ne m'intéresse pas de cette manière. »_

_Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de détourner mon regard. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous. _

_« Edward est vraiment gentil aussi. » me dit-elle un peu trop innocemment. Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette réflexion. Est-ce qu'elle avait vu quelque chose ?_

_« Euh…oui il est gentil. » répondis-je les yeux au sol. Comme j'étais incapable de mentir je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Je relevais les yeux vers elle et elle me souriait. Heureusement Alice choisit ce moment pour redescendre, un grand bol de pop-corn d'une main et un pot de glace de l'autre. _

_**Fin flashback**_

La piscine était vraiment chouette. On pouvait même installer un filet pour jouer au volley, ce que l'on fit. Seuls les '_jeunes'_ étaient déjà là alors je fis équipe avec Alice contre Angela et Liam.

La partie fut assez équilibrée car Alice était vraiment très forte tout comme Liam et Angela et moi avions le même handicap c'est-à-dire la présence de deux mains gauches. Et puis je passais plus de temps à vérifier que mon maillot de bain était bien en place à chaque fois que je sautais dans l'eau pour ne flasher personne. Liam ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de me faire des clins d'œil.

Emmett et Edward nous rejoignirent quelques temps après, suivit de Rosalie et Jessica. Esmé et Carlisle était allés faire des courses de dernière minute pour le repas de réveillon du soir.

Hélas, comme Jessica refusait de se baigner pendant que nous étions tous à jouer dedans de peur de se prendre une balle sur la tête, on du arrêter prématurément notre partie sur l'insistance de Rosalie. On a tous dans notre famille l'oncle ou la tante insupportable que l'on doit supporter sans rien dire. Il était assez facile de deviner qui tenait ce rôle dans cette famille et n'étant qu'une invitée je ne me serais jamais permis de la remettre à sa place. Alice avait heureusement amené des magazines alors on s'installa sur des chaises longues. Le magazine était une super idée car il me permettait d'espionner discrètement Edward qui faisait des longueurs.

J'étais en plein dans la lecture d'un article sur le point G qui faisait monter ma température lorsque Liam vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Bella ! » dit-il en me surprenant. Je refermais vite mon magazine.

« Oui ? » Il paraissait assez mal à l'aise et n'arrêtais pas de frotter sa nuque.

« Euh je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. J'y ai été un peu fort avec toi alors que je ne suis pas vraiment comme ça. »

Je le voyais essayer de garder contact avec mes yeux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de migrer vers le sud.

« C'est pas grave. »

« Si, je voulais quand même m'excuser. Tu es vraiment magnifique et j'étais intimidé et lorsque je suis intimidé j'ai tendance à dire et faire des conneries. »

« C'est vraiment pas grave Liam. Il n'y a aucun souci. » Je lui souriais. Il était vraiment un gentil gars.

Il racla sa gorge avant de continuer.

« Euh, je voulais aussi te proposer un rendez-vous. Avec moi. Un diner et tout ce qui va avec. Après noël bien sur. Tu es vraiment super et je serais vraiment heureux de passer une soirée avec toi. »

Mon visage se décomposa. Je n'aimais pas faire de peine aux gens ou les rendre mal à l'aise. Surtout les gens que j'aimais bien. J'avais d'autant plus peur de refuser sa proposition qu'Alice à côté de moi avait tout entendu et allait certainement me tomber dessus si je refusais.

Bien sur Edward choisit ce moment pour sortir de l'eau et me faire un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers la maison principale. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre. Je ne pouvais pas accepter juste pour faire plaisir à Alice. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Edward et pas honnête pour Liam.

« Tu es aussi très gentil Liam mais je préfère refuser. Je suis désolée. »

Il me fit un sourire avant de rejeter mes excuses d'un geste de la main et de dire que je n'avais pas à m'excuser mais qu'il devait tenter sa chance. Il repartit lui aussi dans la maison.

Je sentais le regard insistant d'Alice sur moi.

« Bella je ne te comprend pas. Liam est super gentil et même si c'est mon cousin je peux le dire, il est super sexy. Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté sa proposition ? Tu ne fais aucun effort ! »

Elle était vraiment énervée. J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité. Je détestais lui cacher que j'avais déjà un homme sexy et gentil. Et plus le temps passait, plus je savais qu'elle allait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Il fallait qu'on lui dise plus tôt que tard.

« Alice. Liam est gentil et mignon mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui. S'il te plait laisse tomber. »

« Tu es fatigante ! » me dit-elle avant de se lever et de partir. Et comme je l'avais prédis, elle m'en voulait.

oOo

Après déjeuner, les '_hommes' _-comme aimait bien les appeler Esmé- s'installèrent devant un ancien match de baseball soi-disant culte pendant que toutes les _femmes_ se mirent à la préparation du diner. Rosalie faisait une bûche de noël, Esmé était en charge du plat principal composé d'une dinde aux marrons, de pommes de terre et petits légumes, et Alice, Angela et moi étions de corvée d'amuses-bouches.

Alice faisait des minis-pizzas, Angela des petites saucisses emmitouflées et des bâtonnets de carottes et j'étais aux petits fours et roulés de saumons. Faire la cuisine était une de mes activités favorites et particulièrement pour les fêtes de noël. Hélas je n'avais pas pu toucher à une spatule ou une casserole depuis près de 4 mois, inconvénient de la vie en dortoir. Le seul point faible de cet après-midi était qu'Alice était toujours fâchée contre moi et je ne savais pas comment arranger cela. De plus, Jessica n'arrêtait pas de réclamer de la nourriture, de piquer dans les plats préparés et lorsqu'Esmé eu le malheur de lui dire d'arrêter, elle se mit à crier si fort que tous les hommes ont accourus, pensant que quelqu'un s'était blessé. Emmett finit par la prendre avec lui dans le salon au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Même de Rosalie.

_-'Gère tes nains' _lui aurait dit feu ma grand-mère_. 'Quand on fait des gosses on s'en occupe et on fait pas chier les autres.' _Granny avait toujours les meilleures répliques !

Je regardais aussi de temps en temps mon téléphone car je savais que mes parents devaient être en train de fêter le réveillon avec le décalage horaire mais ils ne m'appelèrent jamais.

Lors d'une pause pendant la préparation, Alice me pris par la main et m'amena dans le salon. On s'assit côte à côte et elle ne lâcha pas ma main.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin. Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec Liam c'est ta décision et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. » Pauvre Alice. Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolé et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir car de son point de vue je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de refuser de sortir avec Liam.

« Je te pardonne Alice. Je sais que tu n'peux pas t'empêcher d'intervenir dans les affaires des autres » répondis-je avec un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit.

« Je te jure que j'essaye de me soigner. Tu sais, au lycée j'avais du mal à me faire des amis fidèles et même si on n'se connait que depuis quelques mois, je te considère vraiment comme ma meilleure amie. Et tout c'que je veux c'est que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse. » Elle essayait de me faire pleurer. J'en étais sure !

« Merci Alice. Moi aussi je veux que tu rencontre quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse. Et je te considère aussi comme ma meilleure amie, grâce à laquelle je ne passe pas noël toute seule dans un petit restaurant de Seattle ou pire au lit avec une soupe devant la télé. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et après qu'on ait essuyé les quelques larmes qui s'étaient écoulées, on retourna dans la cuisine pour finir le diner.

oOo

Le réveillon était très copieux. Trop copieux ! Heureusement Emmett s'était dévoué pour finir les assiettes des moins courageux dont je faisais partie car avoir le ventre tout gonflé n'est pas des plus saillants.

Après le dessert, chacun eu droit à eu petit cadeau pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Esmé et Carlisle offrirent à tout le monde un petit paquet de truffes en chocolats sauf Jessica qui eu une Barbie princesse. Je n'avais pas vu cette gamine autant sourire qu'à l'ouverture de son paquet. Elle remercia même Esmé sans qu'on lui demande de le faire. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Après que Jessica soit allée se coucher, la soirée se poursuivie avec le traditionnel jeu des devinettes de la famille Cullen. Carlisle, Esmé, Liam et Alice étaient dans une équipe et Emmett, Edward, Angela et moi dans une autre. Rose servait d'arbitre.

Je crois que je n'avais pas autant ri depuis bien longtemps. Emmett se trouva être un très mauvais, mais vraiment très mauvais mime, et Carlisle et Esmé une équipe formidable. Pour ma part j'étais assez fière d'avoir réussie à faire deviner un assez grand nombre de mots et à chaque fois par Edward qui posait sa main sur mon bras lorsque je revenais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

A la fin du jeu, Carlisle, Edward et Emmett allèrent à nouveau fumer un cigare et les autres allèrent se coucher. Alice était surexcitée à l'idée de noël et de son anniversaire. Je n'osai pas imaginer comment elle devait être quand elle était petite !

Pour ma part, j'allais sur la terrasse pour essayer d'avoir à nouveau mes parents au téléphone malgré l'heure plus que tardive en Europe mais je comptais sur le réveil aux aurores de mon père. J'avais essayé de les appeler plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi sans succès et ils ne m'avaient jamais rappelés. Leurs téléphones sonnaient donc je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas éteints ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

Après plusieurs essais sans réponse je passais un long moment à regarder le lac et à me demander pourquoi mes parents n'étaient pas un peu plus comme les Cullen. Mon père n'avait jamais voulu jouer à un seul jeu avec moi et ma mère n'avait aucune patience. Du moins pour ce qui était de s'occuper de moi car pour ses peintures, ou sculptures, ou encore bougies elle pouvait y passer des heures, oubliant souvent de faire les repas ou de venir me chercher à l'école ce qui était souvent à l'origine des disputes avec mon père. Je rêvais souvent qu'ils se séparent, juste pour qu'ils arrêtent de crier tout le temps.

Une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Edward me rejoignit sur la terrasse. J'essuyais le plus discrètement possible mon visage mais lorsqu'Edward s'approcha de moi, je vis qu'il avait remarqué. Il avait l'air à la fois triste et inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Rien. C'est idiot. Je pensais à quel point ce soir était sympa et que j'aimais ta famille. Puis après j'ai pensé à quel point la mienne était différente. »

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Quelqu'un va nous voir Edward » dis-je en essayant de me défaire de ses bras. Il ne me laissa pas faire.

« Ils sont tous partis se coucher. »

Je le serrais encore plus près de moi et enfouissait mon visage glacé dans son torse. J'étais restée un peu trop longtemps dehors. Je baillais un peu fort et Edward embrassa le haut de ma tête avant de s'écarter.

« Tu es crevée et moi aussi, on devrait aller se coucher. »

« D'accord. » On rentra dans la maison et on remonta les escaliers.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix. J'avais envie de m'endormir dans ses bras mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me pense trop collante.

« Y'a intérêt ! » dit-il. « Tu m'as déjà laissé tout seul la nuit dernière. »

Je souris, heureuse qu'il veuille de moi pour dormir.

« Je me change et j'arrive. » Je mettais un nouveau débardeur et pantalon de yoga sans prendre de soutien-gorge pour ne pas m'encombrer, je me brossais les dents et me nettoyait le visage et rejoignait Edward. Il était déjà sous la couette. Je glissais dedans à mon tour.

Il ne portait qu'un boxer alors je décidais de me débarrasser de mon pantalon. Edward se rapprocha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. On échangea quelques longs baisers mais tout resta très innocent.

En cet instant j'étais heureuse d'avoir suivi Alice pour les vacances, j'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontré Edward et j'étais heureuse de m'endormir dans ses bras.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces ( + ajout après polyvore : point com slash)  
**

** www . polyvore lcdc/ collection?id=2750649**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quelqu'un me croirait si je disais que j'avais déjà écrit une petite suite de cette histoire ? A croire que la chaleur rend mon cerveau super efficace. Ou peut-être me fait-elle plutôt délirer. Je vais devoir relire tout ce que j'ai écrit quand le thermostat redescendra. **

**Noël est arrivé ! Tout comme l'anniversaire d'Alice qui promet d'être mémorable. **

**Merci de venir si nombreux lire mon histoire et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui postent des commentaires toujours très appréciés.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 7 : Joyeux noël Alice !**

Je me réveillais et sentais de longs coups de langue sur mes seins. J'ouvrais les yeux et découvrais Edward allongé sur moi. Il avait relevé mon débardeur et se faisait plaisir. Le réveil n'affichait que 5h du matin.

« Bonjour bébé. Tu t'amuses ? » dis-je d'une petite voix. Il releva la tête et me fis un grand sourire.

« Bonjour mon ange. Disons que j'étais réveillé et ils étaient justes en face de moi et une chose en entrainant une autre… »

J'explosais de rire.

« Je te comprends. Si je m'étais réveillé la tête contre ton torse, je ne peux pas dire que je n'aurais pas fait la même chose. »

Il regarda à nouveau mes seins et je rigolai à nouveau. Je retirai entièrement mon débardeur et replaçai sa tête contre moi. Ses baisers étaient longs et me rendais brulante de désir. Je baissais mon tanga qu'il fini de retirer. Sa bouche migra ensuite le long de mon ventre, sur mes hanches qu'il suça méticuleusement et enfin sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je gémissais de plaisir.

« Chhhhut » dit-il avant d'amener sa bouche là où je le voulais. J'attrapais son oreiller que j'utilisais pour atténuer mes cris. Il se mit à sucer mon clitoris avant de descendre sa bouche vers mon entrée. Il donna de petits coups de langues avant d'insérer ses doigts en moi. Mon dos se cambra et j'attrapais ses cheveux avec ma main libre.

Le plaisir montait à grande vitesse et je sentais que mon orgasme était proche. Il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts et se mit à sucer très fort sur mon clit. J'explosais sur ses doigts.

J'étais encore en train de reprendre mon souffle lorsqu'il ramena son visage à mon niveau. Je l'embrassais passionnément, me moquant de l'endroit où il était quelques secondes plus tôt. J'entrepris ensuite de retirer son boxer et le poussai sur le dos avant de m'empaler sur lui.

On fit l'amour lentement, sensuellement et le plus silencieusement possible. Mon second orgasme entraina le sien et je restais allongé sur lui entièrement nue et me rendormie ainsi.

Je me réveillai à nouveau quelques heures plus tard dans la même position. Il était déjà 9h et je décidais de revenir dans ma chambre avant qu'Alice ne vienne me chercher en espérant qu'elle n'était pas déjà levée. Je me rhabillais en vitesse et ouvrit doucement la porte d'Edward pour ne pas le réveiller. Je la refermai tout aussi délicatement et me retournai pour me retrouver face à un Emmett les yeux grands écartés.

Je me décomposais face à lui à vue d'œil.

« Euh…je… » balbutiais-je.

« Ca ne me regarde pas » répondit-il en levant les mains avant de descendre les escaliers.

Après quelques secondes, je descendis à mon tour à grande vitesse et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je pris une bonne douche et allais ensuite prendre un petit déjeuner. Emmett et Esmé étaient déjà dans la cuisine.

Après leur avoir dit bonjour, je pris un bol de céréales et un café avec du lait et m'installai en face d'Emmett. Il me fit un clin d'œil déclenchant mon rougissement et me faisant baisser le regard vers mes céréales.

Liam et Angela nous rejoignirent ensuite. Esmé était vraiment une mère poule qui aimait gâter ses enfants. Ceux-ci se voyaient apporter leur petit-déjeuner devant eux avec du lait spécial allégé pour Angela et du lait de soja pour Liam. Plus tard je voudrais vraiment être une mère comme elle.

Edward entra ensuite, peut-être un petit peu trop joyeux car sa bonne humeur m'attira les moqueries d'Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder en hochant les sourcils de manière suggestive ou encore en faisant grossir sa joue avec sa langue, mimant un acte plutôt suggestif me faisant avaler mon jus d'orange par le mauvais trou et entrainant une grande toux. Je préférais toutefois cette réaction de sa part plutôt qu'une leçon de morale.

Edward qui s'était assis à côté de moi et n'était pas du tout conscient de ce que faisait son frère, me donna de petites tapes dans le dos.

« Ben alors Bella on s'étouffe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Emmett en rigolant.

« Rien » répondis-je une fois ma toux passé. Edward passa une dernière fois sa main dans mon dos mais plus doucement cette fois, avant de continuer à manger son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour ! » cria Alice un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » nous criâmes tous avant de la recouvrir de bisous et de câlins. Alice sautait littéralement de bonheur.

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était dans le salon où les cadeaux étaient réunis sous le sapin. Alice était aussi excitée que Jessica et Emmett n'était pas loin derrière. A sa demande expresse, je n'avais du faire qu'un cadeau pour Jessica, à part le sien bien sur. Je lui avais donc pris un kit pour faire des bijoux.

Angela aida Jessica à distribuer les premiers cadeaux mais cette dernière s'arrêta très vite pour ouvrir les siens. Elle en avait assez pour remplir une nouvelle salle de jeu.

Alice eu plein de très belles paires de chaussures et autres robes et accessoires par sa famille. J'avais opté pour une paire de boucle d'oreille sur laquelle je l'avais vu flasher quelques semaines plus tôt et qui étais dans mon budget.

Tout le monde reçu sa part de DVD, livres, CD, chemises pour les hommes et sacs pour les femmes. Je reçu même un magnifique foulard de la part d'Esmé et de Carlisle ce qui me toucha car ils avaient dû l'acheter ces derniers jours, et un sac à main d'un bleu nuit magnifique de la part d'Alice.

Je pensais alors à mes parents qui ne m'avaient toujours pas donné de nouvelles, mais comme cela avait tendance à me rendre morose je décidais de m'en moquer et de les oublier pour le moment.

J'essayais aussi pendant toute la matinée de ne pas trop regarder Edward car rien qu'à le voir, je repensais aux évènements du matin et devenais toute chose. Alec avait été un super premier petit-ami mais nous étions nos premiers partenaires sexuels et l'orgasme était plus quelque chose que j'avais vécu seule et non avec lui. Etre avec un homme plus expérimenté m'avait clairement ouvert les yeux.

Je rêvais d'en discuter avec quelqu'un mais réalisais que la seule à qui j'aurais pu me confier ne connaissait pas ma relation et se trouvais être la fille du premier concerné…

oOo

Le reste de la journée se déroula très calmement. On mangea des cookies et bu du lait, on regarda deux classiques films de noël à la télé pour finir par quelques jeux de sociétés pour ceux qui étaient encore en forme.

Très vite le repas du soir était déjà là et Alice avait hâte de découvrir ses autres cadeaux. Esmé garda le repas assez simple, seulement du saumon et une salade bien garni. Elle dut cependant faire cuire un steak et réchauffer quelques pommes de terre pour Emmett qui se plaignait que son estomac était vide. L'expression '_puits sans fond'_ me vint à l'esprit.

Pour dessert, Rosalie avait préparé une tarte au chocolat, la favorite d'Alice, et elle y ajouta une boule de glace vanille. Le dessert préféré d'Alice devenait vite le mien !

Alice ouvrit ensuite ses cadeaux. De nouveaux sacs, vêtements et chaussures ainsi qu'un magnifique sac Hermès par son père et une nouvelle trousse à maquillage fourni de ses produits préférés de ma part. Je comprenais pourquoi Alice aimait vraiment, _vraiment,_ beaucoup noël !

Esmé servi ensuite le café devant la cheminée et un grand débat sur le choix du film du soir que Carlisle allait installer dans la salle de ciné s'engagea.

Comme j'étais totalement indifférente à ce débat, je décidais de débarrasser le café. Une fois dans la cuisine je fus rejointe par Edward qui avait la sucrière et le lait dans ses mains. Il les déposa très vite avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour un long baiser.

« Je ne voulais pas te le donner devant tout le monde mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'avais prévu de te l'offrir au réveil mais tu étais déjà partie.»

« Oh Edward. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé. Je n'ai rien pour toi. »

Il sorti une petite boite de son pantalon et en sorti un magnifique bracelet avec de magnifiques diamants en opale rose, faisant très féminin et ayant dû coûter très cher.

« Je ne me suis pas du tout senti obligé de t'offrir un cadeau. J'en avais très envie. »

« Il est magnifique Edward. » dis-je d'une petite voix trahissant mes émotions. Il l'accrocha à mon poignet où il déposa un baiser avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains et de déposer ses douces lèvres contre les miennes.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus pressant et Edward me porta jusqu'au comptoir où il me posa pour venir se coller entre mes jambes. Je savais que nous étions imprudents et faisions surement une erreur mais les lèvres d'Edward s'avéraient être une drogue particulièrement puissante.

Edward avait ouvert les boutons de ma chemise pour y glisser une main lorsqu'un cri strident retentit dans la pièce. Edward s'écarta immédiatement et nous tournâmes notre attention vers l'origine de ce cri pour nous trouver nez à nez avec Alice qui, quelques secondes plus tard, sans doute attiré par le bruit, était entouré du reste de la famille.

Ce noël allait très certainement être mémorable.

**Petit chapitre…grand cliffhanger ! La suite très vite si vous êtes sages.**

**Et OUI le titre est en référence au père-noël est une ordure, grand classique français des fêtes de noël dont on connait tous les répliques par cœur. Je suppose que trouver son père embrasser sa meilleure amie équivaut bien à un coup de fer à repasser dans la figure non ?**

**Retrouver le bracelet et autres sur ma page polyvore (sur mon profil ou lien direct ci-dessous).**

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore chapitre_lcdc/ collection?id=2757258**


	8. Chapter 8

**Exceptionnellement je poste un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui pour ne pas vous laissez trop longtemps dans le suspens car vous avez été super.**

**Un peu de drama en perspective. Il en faut bien de temps en temps… Mais aussi du lemon!  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Chapitre 8 : Grandes discussions.**

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Edward et moi. Je mis quelques secondes à remarquer que ma chemise était grande ouverte et exposait mon soutien-gorge noir. Je serrais ma chemise autour de moi les bras croisés et je descendais du comptoir pour me placer derrière Edward et refermais les boutons. En relevant les yeux je croisais le regard d'Alice. Je ne l'avais jamais vu me dévisager de cette manière avec des yeux si durs, si froids.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle d'un calme qui glaça mon sang.

« Alice… »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu te tapes mon père ? »

« Alice arrête ! » intervint Edward.

« Que j'arrête quoi papa ? Ce n'est pas moi qui m'envoi en l'air avec une fille de 16 ans ma cadette et qui se trouvait être une amie de ma fille. Et je parle au passé car visiblement je me trompais sur ce dernier point. »

« Ca suffit ! » dit Edward fermement.

Alice donna un petit cri exaspéré et parti de la cuisine avec fracas.

Les autres nous fixaient toujours. Ils entrèrent tous dans la cuisine.

« Pour répondre à vos questions, oui je suis avec Bella et oui je connais notre différence d'âge et non ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous. D'ailleurs nous allons nous passer de vos réflexions sur ce point donc vous pouvez repartir. »

Si je n'étais pas sure de l'engagement d'Edward dans notre relation avant, maintenant je l'étais. Sa conviction en nous m'aurait certainement faites pleurer de joie si je n'étais pas focaliser sur le départ de ma meilleure amie.

« Bella est une fille cool » Emmett finit par dire ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. « Tu n'auras aucune remarque de ma part frérot. Félicitations pour avoir décrocher le gros lot ! » Il tapa sur l'épaule d'Edward avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de sortir de la pièce. Rosalie renifla ostensiblement en me regardant d'un air mauvais avant de suivre Emmett.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon invitation à dîner fut rejetée » dit Liam en me regardant d'un air désolé. « Emmett a raison Edward. Bella est super. » Liam sortit lui aussi de la cuisine.

Angela me fit juste un sourire avant de suivre son frère.

« Je m'en doutais » dit Esmé. « Il était presque impossible de rater les regards que vous vous échangiez. Si vous voulez mon conseil, donnez du temps à Alice. Elle se calmera et je suis persuadée que si elle passe plus de quelques secondes avec vous dans une même pièce elle comprendra. » Elle me surprit ensuite en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

Carlisle pour sa part, ne fit que regarder Edward d'un air entendu sans rien dire.

« Je vais aller voir Alice » dis-je en sortant à mon tour. Je montais directement dans la chambre d'Alice, me disant qu'elle avait sans doute préféré s'isoler.

Je frappais à sa porte mais personne ne me répondit. Je décidais d'entrer tout de même et trouvais Alice assise contre la tête de son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Lorsqu'elle me vit entrer elle les retira.

« Bella, je ne veux vraiment pas te parler maintenant. Voir jamais. Va-t-en. »

« Alice, je suis vraiment désolé de te l'avoir caché. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du le faire. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du avoir de relation avec mon père du tout ! Qu'est-c'qui t'as pris ?! Je savais que tu avais eu le béguin pour lui mais je te faisais confiance. Tu étais ma meilleure amie. » Sa voix tremblait d'émotion et je sentais moi-même les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais on ne peut pas contrôler qui fait battre notre cœur. Tu m'as encore dit hier que la seule chose que tu voulais pour moi c'était que je sois avec un homme qui me rende heureuse. Et je lui suis. Edward me rend heureuse. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un homme qui ne soit PAS mon père ?! » dit-elle en criant. « Il se sert de toi ! Tu n'es qu'une de ses conquêtes et dès qu'il en aura marre il te quittera comme il a quitté toutes les autres. Et tu te retrouveras toute seule car ne compte pas sur moi pour être là pour recoller les morceaux. » Alice s'était mise à pleurer et moi aussi. Elle avait frappé là où elle savait que ça me ferait mal.

« Maintenant je voudrais que tu sortes de ma chambre. » Elle détourna le regard. J'essuyais mes larmes.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Alice. Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et je t'aime. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. »

Je sortis de sa chambre et allais directement dans celle d'Edward. Je m'effondrais sur son lit. D'immenses sanglots faisaient trembler tout mon corps.

Après un moment je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Je reconnu tout de suite Edward. Il me serra fort contre lui et j'enfouissais ma tête dans son torse, mes sanglots reprenant de plus belle. J'avais peur. Peur d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie pour toujours. Mais aussi peur qu'elle ait raison à propos d'Edward et qu'il se lasse de moi et me quitte.

« Calme-toi mon ange. Ca va s'arranger, je te le promets » dit-il en caressant mes cheveux et en chantonnant une berceuse. Après un long moment, je fini par m'endormir.

oOo

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais toujours dans la même position et Edward s'était endormi. Je me retournais pour voir le réveil qui indiquait deux heures du matin.

« Bella ? » dit Edward d'une voix rauque en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Il scruta mes yeux pendants quelques secondes.

« Ca va mieux ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Je connais très bien Alice. Un peu comme si je l'avais faite » me dit-il en souriant, me faisant sourire à mon tour. « Et je suis sure qu'elle va changer d'avis. »

« J'en suis moins sure. Elle m'a dit des choses plutôt dures quand je suis allée lui parler. »

« Elle parlait sur le coup de la colère. Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce qu'elle a dit. Je suis sur qu'elle le regrette déjà. »

J'acquiesçai, incapable de prononcer à haute voix mon espoir qu'il ait raison.

Edward fixait son regard dans le mien.

« Je t'aime », me dit-il en souriant légèrement. « Je sais que le moment n'est pas idéal et je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part. Je sais aussi qu'on se connait depuis peu de temps mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre pour te dire quelque chose que je ressens depuis le premier jour et que je ressentirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je t'aime. »

Mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues. Il était parfait.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. Depuis le premier jour et pour le reste de ma vie. »

Il essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa. J'intensifiais le baiser et mordillais sa lèvre inférieure. Notre baiser devint hors de contrôle et très vite nos vêtements volaient dans toute la pièce.

Très vite Edward était en moi. Ses mouvements étaient longs et intenses et sa bouche ne quittait la mienne que pour me dire des 'je t'aime' ou 'magnifique'.

« Oh….Edward…. » Mes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort, l'intensité du moment m'envahissant, et je dus mordre l'épaule d'Edward lorsque mon orgasme me frappa pour ne déranger personne.

Edward continua ses mouvements plus rapidement. Il prit mes deux jambes qu'il replia et posa mes pieds sur ses épaules. Cette position rendait tout plus intense et je sentais un deuxième orgasme monter en moi, celui-ci beaucoup plus puissant, en devenant presque douloureux. Je ressentais une pression intense.

« Oh…..OH…..OHHHHHHHH….Plus vite… HUNNN ! » Edward accéléra ses yeux rivés sur les miens.

« OHHHHH….EDWARD….Pitié ! C'est trop ! Je vais…»

Il pressait mon sein gauche avec une main et descendais l'autre entre nous. Il suffit d'une pression sur mon clitoris pour que j'explose, me contractant et entrainant Edward avec moi. Il retomba à côté de moi pour ne pas m'écraser, après avoir reposé mes jambes sur le lit. Je tremblais encore comme une feuille et haletais. Je ressentais encore des échos de plaisir.

Edward déposa des baisers sur tout mon visage jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se calme.

« Ca va ? » me demanda-t-il. Je rigolais légèrement.

« Parfaite ! Merci beaucoup ! Je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense. »

« Le plaisir était pour moi » répondit-il en souriant. « Tu étais sublime ! Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais ton visage en pleine extase. »

Je me serrais contre lui pour découvrir le drap tout humide. Je me rasseyais très vite.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Edward se redressa à côté de moi.

« C'est ton orgasme. Je crois que cette position nous a fait découvrir un de tes points très sensible et tu as un peu jaillie. C'était magnifique. Je suis plutôt fier de moi » dit-il en embrassant mon épaule.

J'étais à la fois embarrassée et encore anesthésiée. Et un peu fière aussi. Pas aussi fière qu'Edward mais fière tout de même. Je tournais la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Il faudrait changer les draps. On peut pas dormir comme ça. »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous faire couler un bain pendant que je vais chercher de nouveaux draps ? »

Je donnais un dernier baiser à Edward avant de me lever.

« Oh ! Tu crois que quelqu'un m'a entendu ? Je crois que j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle à un moment » dis-je avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Il est presque 3h du matin. Je crois que tout le monde dors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je lui souriais et entrai dans la salle de bain. Edward vint me rejoindre au moment où la baignoire finissait d'être remplie. Nous glissâmes tous les deux dedans, Edward contre mon dos.

« Je t'aime » dis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui. Il m'embrassa.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Je te promets qu'Alice va se calmer et reviendra vers toi. Je n'ai pas voulu lui parler ce soir parce qu'elle était trop énervée mais j'irai lui parler demain. »

« C'est une bonne idée d'aller lui parler mais ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle devrait faire ou ne pas faire à mon sujet. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligé de me parler. » Je fermais les yeux et expirais lentement « C'est ma meilleure amie et je n'sais pas comment j'aurai réagis dans sa situation. »

« D'accord. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir et je peux t'assurer qu'elle reviendra sur ce qu'elle a dit. »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Edward et moi descendîmes ensemble prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je lâchais sa main avant d'entrer dans la cuisine pour ne pas provoquer Alice si elle était déjà là. On entendait les gens rire de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent que l'ont était entré, tout le monde se retourna vers nous.

« Ah ben si, ils sont encore vivant finalement. » dit Emmett en nous regardant avec un air machiavélique. Alice et Esmé étaient les seules absentes.

« Bonjour tout le monde » dis-je d'une petite voix avant de me diriger vers la machine à café pour me servir une grande tasse. Je n'avais définitivement pas assez dormi la nuit dernière.

« Pourquoi une si petite voix Bella ? Aurais-tu cassé ta voix hier ? » Je me figeais immédiatement. Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Il m'avait entendu ! Est-ce que j'avais vraiment été très bruyante ?

« Emmett » dit Edward en croisant les bras d'un ton qui voulait dire 'tu la fermes'.

Emmett leva les mains face à lui d'un geste défensif et mima la fermeture de sa bouche en tournant une clé imaginaire. Les autres avaient repris leur conversation comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

Edward vint placer sa main dans mon dos d'un geste rassurant. On prit nos cafés et tartines et on s'installa sur des tabourets libres. Edward me passa à nouveau la rubrique culture du journal.

Esmé et Alice ne réapparurent pas de la matinée.

Ce qui me soulageait un peu c'était que les autres paraissaient ne pas être embêter par ma relation avec Edward. Angela discuta avec moi de la réforme sur l'éducation car elle pensait elle aussi devenir maitresse d'école en maternelle.

Ce qui me surprenait le plus, et me faisait plaisir à la fois, était les petits gestes d'affection qu'Edward et moi ne pouvions pas échanger avant et que nous pouvions maintenant faire à la vue de tous. Edward n'arrêtais pas de passer sa main dans mes cheveux ou de la poser sur ma cuisse.

Il n'avait pas peur de me montrer son amour devant sa famille et ça me faisait très plaisir. Même si j'avais l'impression qu'il se montrait particulièrement affectueux quand Liam regardait dans ma direction. Je lui aurais bien dit de me pisser dessus pour marquer son territoire mais je n'étais pas trop dans le scato.

oOo

J'aidais Angela et Rosalie à faire le repas de midi lorsqu'Alice et Esmé rentrèrent avec un nombre incalculable de sacs de boutiques de fringues à la main. Alice croisa mon regard un court instant et je n'y voyais plus la haine de la veille ce qui me rassurais.

A la demande d'Esmé, je partais à la recherche de Carlisle et d'Edward lorsque j'entendis mon nom dans une discussion qui venait du bureau de Carlisle. Je me rapprochais et entendis la voix d'Edward.

« Je sais qu'elle est jeune mais ça ne me dérange pas et elle non plus et c'est ce qui est important.. »

Je savais que je ne devais pas rester derrière la porte entrouverte et écouter leur conversation mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'appréciais beaucoup Carlisle et son avis comptait pour moi.

« Mais ça dérange ta fille visiblement. »

« Je sais et ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Mais je pense qu'Alice changera d'avis. »

« Et est-ce que tu as pensé au futur ? Elle n'a que 18 ans et ne voudra certainement pas d'enfants avant au moins une dizaine d'année, si elle en veut un jour. D'ici là tu auras 44 ans. Alors bien sur tu pourras avoir un enfant ou deux avant d'être trop vieux mais jamais la famille nombreuse dont tu rêvais. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus raisonnable que tu te trouves une femme d'un âge plus proche du tien et qui aurait les mêmes envies que toi ? »

« Carlisle je l'aime. Je suis amoureux de Bella. Je sais que c'est rapide mais c'est comme ça. Il n'y a pas de raison en amour. Quant au futur, les choses viendront quand elles viendront, si elles viennent un jour. Bien sur j'aimerais bien avoir une grande famille mais je choisirais Bella contre toutes les familles que d'autres femmes pourraient m'offrir. »

Je décidais d'intervenir à ce moment. Je frappais à la porte et l'ouvrais en grand.

« Je viens vous chercher pour déjeuner » dis-je d'une petite voix. Carlisle ouvrit les yeux en grand, comprenant certainement que je l'avais entendu. Il passa près de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bella, je voulais juste dire que je n'avais rien contre votre relation à Edward et toi. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez tous les deux conscient des conséquences de votre relation non pas juste par rapport à Alice mais aussi pour votre bien-être à vous deux. »

« C'est gentil Carlisle mais je crois que ce sont des choses qui nous regardent Edward et moi et dont nous devons discuter ensemble et non pas avec toi ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. » Je me surprenais moi-même par l'autorité dans ma voix mais je n'appréciais pas que Carlisle présume de notre futur avec le peu qu'il connaissait de _mes_ envies et ambitions pour les années qui allaient venir. Mais je savais que je n'aurais pas du dire les choses aussi froidement.

« Carlisle je suis désolé je- »

« Non ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui dépassais totalement les bornes et je m'en excuse Bella. Tu as raison ça ne me regarde absolument pas et je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. » Il me sourit avant de sortir de son bureau.

« Je suis désolé Edward, j'ai réagi un peu fort. »

« Non tu avais totalement raison et je pense que Carlisle avait besoin de l'entendre. Je connais mon frère et je sais que ce qu'il a dit partait d'une bonne intention mais il n'a pas à se mêler de notre relation. » Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre son torse.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je veux une grande famille » je lui dis, relevant la tête vers lui. « Je suis fille unique et j'ai toujours imaginé avoir une grande famille à moi avec beaucoup de bruits, de rires et de joie. Et une grande maison avec un jardin. Et peut-être un jacuzzi aussi. Et je ne veux pas attendre 10 ans pour avoir des enfants. »

Edward avait un immense sourire sur son visage.

« Mais peut être pas avant 3 ou 4 ans » ajoutais-je.

« Je peux faire avec ça » répondit Edward avant de me donner un de ses longs baisers qui me faisait tout oublier.

**A très bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous. Un nouveau chapitre avec un petit saut dans le temps au milieu. **

**De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition dont vous pourrez retrouver les tenues et visages sur mon polyvore (lien sur mon profil ou à la fin du chapitre).**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Chapitre 9 : Départ et robes de soirée.**

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement. Je discutais énormément avec Angela que j'appréciais de plus en plus et qui me rappelait beaucoup moi l'année dernière. On prévoyait de prendre un café ou un déjeuner ensemble la prochaine fois qu'elle irait voir Ben à Seattle.

Très vite c'était déjà l'heure du diner. Edward insistait maintenant pour que je m'asseye à côté de lui ce qui me plaisait énormément. Il avait discuté avec Alice dans l'après-midi et l'atmosphère était meilleure entre eux mais toujours pas entre Alice et moi.

« Tu pars à quelle heure demain matin Liam ? » demanda Esmé à table.

« Je pars à 6h. Alice a son avion à 11h donc on prend un peu de marge. »

Avion ? Alice partait ? Je n'osais pas demander où et pourquoi et à mon plus grand désespoir personne ne lui demanda de détails pendant le reste du repas. Comme je savais qu'Alice était censé rester avec son père pour le reste des vacances je devinais que j'étais la raison de son départ ce qui n'était pas du tout mon intention.

Après diner, Edward me demandait de monter mes affaires dans sa chambre car il voulait que je passe les nuits restantes avec lui et ça ne servait effectivement à rien que je laisse ma valise un étage plus bas. Je décidais cependant de frapper à la porte d'Alice pour essayer à nouveau de lui parler avant de tout récupérer.

« Entrer. »

A l'intérieur, Alice était en train de faire sa valise, essayant tant bien que mal de ranger toutes ses nouvelles affaires. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

« Salut » lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Salut ».

Je montrais sa valise du doigt. « Tu vas où demain si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Je vais chez ma mère. Je pense rentrer après le nouvel an. Mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu. »

J'acquiesçai et essayai de retenir mes larmes. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était de faire fuir Alice.

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

« C'est à cause de la situation Bella. Pas toi en particulier. Je m'excuse pour les choses horribles que j'ai pu te dire. Les choses ne sont pas faciles mais j'essaye de les accepter. »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. » dis-je en lui souriant légèrement avant de sortir de sa chambre.

« Bella Attends ! » Je me retournais. « Mon père va certainement t'inviter à la réunion annuelle des médecins de Seattle. Tous les grands médecins de ce club -que j'appelle le club des égos disproportionnés- sont invités chaque année à un grand diner pour le nouvel an avec un grand bal. D'habitude je l'accompagne mais je suis sure que tu seras heureuse de me remplacer. »

Je détectais un accent de jalousie dans ce qu'elle me disait or je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle ait l'impression que son père ne serait plus là pour elle car ce ne sera jamais le cas. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle pense que je veuille lui voler son père.

« Alice, non… »

« Désolé je n'voulais rien insinuer. Ce que j'voulais surtout dire c'est de mettre ta robe bleue nuit et surtout de ne pas manger les crevettes du buffet. J'ai été super malade l'année dernière. » Alice me souriait.

Son petit conseil me faisait incommensurablement plaisir. C'est à ce moment là que je su qu'au final tout irait bien entre Alice et moi. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

« Merci. Bon voyage. »

oOo

Il était 19h et je finissais de me préparer dans la salle de bain d'Edward dans son appartement pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Les derniers jours chez Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient très bien passés. Nous avions joué à de nombreux jeux de sociétés et regardé un grand nombre de films classiques. Angela et moi nous étions encore plus rapprochées et tout le monde avait accepté ma situation avec Edward. Carlisle n'avait plus fait de commentaires, du moins aucun dont je ne soit au courant. Seule Rosalie restait froide envers moi et se raclait la gorge chaque fois qu'Edward posait sa main sur mon bras ou ma jambe mais je préférais l'ignorer.

Mes parents ne m'avaient toujours pas appelé et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à les avoir. Ma tante Armelle chez qui ils étaient m'appela cependant dans la matinée pour me dire que mes parents étaient bien repartis aux Etats-Unis. Je savais au moins qu'ils étaient encore vivants ! Je crois qu'Edward était plus fâché que moi par leur manque d'intérêt pour leur fille unique. Il ne comprenait pas comment des parents pouvaient être aussi indifférents, lui qui s'était toujours beaucoup investit dans la vie d'Alice.

« Bella tu es prête ? Il faudrait qu'on parte bientôt. » dit Edward depuis le salon.

« J'arrive ! » Je finissais la pose de mon maquillage, enfilais le magnifique bracelet d'Edward et récupérais le sac à main qu'Alice m'avait offert.

J'allais dans le salon. Edward était sublime dans son costume. Il était né pour en porter et me faisait penser à un mannequin de GQ.

« Wow, Bella. Tu es magnifique ! »

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et comme à chaque fois, elles me firent tourner la tête. Lorsque nous nous écartâmes pour reprendre notre souffle mes genoux tremblaient.

« On devrait rester ici. Profiter de notre première nuit rien que tous les deux sans famille autour. »

« Mais je veux rencontrer tes collègues et amis. » dis-je en faisant la moue. Il ria avant de m'embrasser à nouveau et de me prendre par la main.

Edward me fit la surprise de sortir sa magnifique Aston Martin coupé noire qui criait sexe et luxe. Très James Bond de sa part. Il ne lui manquait que l'accent anglais.

On alla jusqu'à un grand hôtel du centre ville à deux rues à peine de chez Edward car la soirée se déroulait dans la salle de réception. Un voiturier vint chercher la voiture et Edward me conduit à l'intérieur. Un grand nombre de couples étaient déjà présents et Edward en saluait quelques uns sur notre chemin vers le vestiaire où nous déposâmes nos manteaux. N'ayant jamais été à ce genre d'évènement j'étais très intimidée mais très heureuse d'avoir mis ma robe bleue comme Alice me l'avait conseillé.

Edward plaça ensuite sa main dans le creux de mon dos et me conduisit dans la pièce principale. Il attrapa deux coupes de champagnes à un serveur qui passait et m'en donna une.

« Tu sais que techniquement je n'ai pas l'âge pour boire de l'alcool. »

« Ce soir si. Et puis tu vas en avoir besoin si tu dois supporter des blagues de médecin toute la soirée. » Je rigolais et trinquais avec lui.

Edward m'amena ensuite vers un couple près du buffet. Ils semblaient avoir la petite quarantaine. La femme était une très grande rousse et celui qui semblait être son mari était un blond avec des cheveux un peu trop long à mon goût et qui me donnaient furieusement envie d'aller chercher une paire de ciseaux.

« Oh Edward ! » dit la rousse quand elle nous aperçu. Elle portait une robe léopard et était assortie jusqu'aux ongles. Elle fit la bise à Edward avant d'attraper le bras de celui que je supposais être son mari, attirant ainsi son attention vers nous. Celui-ci serra la main d'Edward.

« Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir ! »

« Je suis bien là. On est parti un peu en retard car on vient à peine de rentrer de chez mon frère. »

Le couple écoutait à moitié ce que disait Edward et avait entrepris de me scruter des pieds à la tête.

« Victoria, James, je vous présente Isabella Swan, Bella je te présente Victoria et James Hunter qui sont des partenaires du cabinet médical où je travaille. James est pédiatre et Victoria est généraliste. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer et appelez-moi Bella. » dis-je en leur serrant la main.

« Le plaisir est pour nous » dit James en me souriant. « Et où travailles-tu Bella ? »

Je regardais Edward et il me fit un signe de tête de continuer. J'avais peur qu'il ait honte que je soi toujours étudiante, mais apparemment pas.

« En fait je suis encore étudiante à UW. »

Victoria regarda Edward avec un petit sourire voulant certainement dire '_alors on se tape une petite jeunette'_. De son côté James continua à me parler comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai fait mes deux premières années d'études à UW avant d'aller dans une fac de médecine. L'ambiance était vraiment sympa et la bibliothèque principale super pour travailler » dit-il

« Oui c'est un de mes endroits préférés sur le campus. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? »

« Education pour être professeur des écoles en maternelle. M'occuper des enfants encore tout jeune m'intéresse beaucoup. »

« C'est un très beau métier. Il faut avoir beaucoup de patience. »

J'étais vraiment heureuse de la tournure de la conversation. Les collègues d'Edward étaient vraiment sympas, à mon plus grand soulagement. Ils s'intéressaient à moi sans paraitre trop condescendant sur la différence d'âge. Je savais que je n'étais pas la première à sortir avec un homme bien plus âgé que moi mais cela ne facilitais pas vraiment la situation. Le regard des gens allait toujours être là.

« Et comment vous vous êtes connus ? » demanda Victoria.

« Par Alice » dit Edward.

« Alice ? Ta fille ? »

« Oui » répondit Edward le plus naturellement du monde.

Victoria avait les sourcils tellement hauts que j'avais peur qu'elle efface tous les efforts que son chirurgien esthétique avait fait avec ses injections de botox en créant une nouvelle ride sur son front.

« Je vais présenter Bella à d'autres collègues. On se retrouve plus tard » dit Edward en pressant à nouveau sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour m'emmener vers un autre couple.

« Tu vas voir tu vas adorer Heidi ! » me dit doucement Edward dans l'oreille juste avant de taper sur l'épaule de l'homme. « Aro ? »

« Oh, Edward, comment vas-tu ? » dit Aro qui avait un fort accent italien. Il était plutôt grand et à peu près de l'âge d'Edward. La femme à côté de lui était une petite blonde bien en chair qui avait une robe rose avec un bustier en cache-cœur. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que lui. « Et qui est cette jolie jeune femme ? »

Aro me souriait et me mis très à l'aise. Il avait un de ces sourires qui égayait toute la pièce.

« Je te présente Bella Swan ma petite-amie. Bella, voici Aro Volturi et sa femme Heidi. Aro travaille avec Victoria, James et moi comme médecin au cabinet et Heidi y travaille comme infirmière. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Bella. »

« De même »

« Oh, ma chère, appelez-moi Aro »

« Et appelle-moi Heidi » dit la blonde en me serrant la main.

Aro et Heidi me posèrent ensuite les mêmes questions que Victoria et James sur mes études et la manière dont j'avais rencontré Edward. Heidi me pris ensuite par la main pour reprendre du champagne pendant que les hommes discutaient du dernier article médical sur les avancées des nouveaux IRM.

« Alors Bella, je te resserre du champagne mais tu as quel âge exactement ? »

« 18 ans » répondis-je en regardant mes pieds. Après quelques secondes je soulevais la tête pour voir Heidi me regarder avec un petit sourire encourageant.

« Tu sais, j'ai rencontré Aro quand j'avais 19 ans et il en avait 30. J'étais parti avec des copines à Las Vegas et je me suis réveillée un matin avec une énorme gueule de bois, une bague à l'annulaire et un bel italien dans mon lit. Ma famille a eu un peu de mal à l'accepter au début mais aujourd'hui, 6 ans plus tard, plus personne ne m'en parle. Et tous ceux qui avaient prédis que notre histoire ne tiendrait pas un mois ont pris un bon coup dans les dents. Depuis combien de temps exactement vous êtes ensemble avec Edward ? »

« Euh…10 jours. »

« 10 jours ?! J'aurais parié que ça faisait plus longtemps en vous voyant. Mais en y réfléchissant bien je n'ai pas vu Edward aussi heureux qu'il l'est ce soir depuis que je le connais. »

Je lui souriais. C'était définitif. J'adorais Heidi.

« Tu veux jouer à un petit jeu avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Ca s'appelle '_Qui est marié à un chirurgien esthétique'_. J'y joue chaque année au colloque qui se déroule à New-York mais je n'ai pas encore essayé à Seattle. »

Je rigolais.

« Et comment on joue à ce jeu ? »

« C'est simple. Tu regardes les femmes dans la pièce et tu essayes de deviner lesquelles sont mariés à des chirurgiens esthétiques. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Ce sont des femmes blondes avec des lèvres pulpeuses, une absence de mouvement des sourcils et des obus à la place des seins ? »

« Exactement. Je sens que tu vas gagner cette partie. »

On passa la demi-heure suivante à regarder toutes les bimbos dans la salle et à rigoler à plein poumon.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » me dit Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Heidi m'a appris un jeu très rigolo. » répondis-je sans donner de détails. Edward me sourit, il devait certainement connaitre le genre de jeux qu'Heidi avait du m'apprendre.

On s'installa peu après à notre table pour diner. Tout était délicieux, du saumon au foie gras en passant par la salade, mais je fis une impasse sur le caviar. Les médecins savaient réveillonner avec classe.

Après les desserts, les invités se levèrent pour aller danser. Aro invita Heidi en faisant une petite courbette qui les fit tous les deux rires. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

« Tu veux danser ? » me demanda Edward.

« J'ai deux pieds gauches. » répondis-je. Je n'avais pas envie de me casser la figure devant toutes ces personnes et avec mes talons les chances étaient fortes. J'avais vraiment peur de l'embarrasser ce que j'avais réussi à éviter jusqu'ici.

« Ce n'est pas grave je danse assez bien pour deux. »

« Tu me jures que tu me rattraperas si je trébuche ? »

« Promis. »

Et effectivement, Edward était un très bon danseur. Il commença par bouger doucement mais n'hésita pas à me faire tourner sur moi-même lorsque la musique s'accéléra.

A minuit de nouvelles coupes de champagnes furent distribuées mais je fis l'impasse sur celles-ci pour garder l'esprit clair et un souvenir intacte de la soirée. Un feu d'artifice était visible depuis les balcons et Edward m'embrassa passionnément pendant une très longue minute lors des douze coups de minuit, faisant ainsi faire siffler Heidi qui me fit rigoler.

J'espérais que la nouvelle année m'apporte d'aussi bonnes surprises que la dernière.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore chapitre_lcdc /collection?id=2767903**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous. Nouveau dimanche, nouveau chapitre. **

**Je ne vais pas en rajouter pour ne rien spoiler. Sachez juste que cette histoire est bien dans les catégories Romance/Family donc le drame est très limité. Mais je l'avais déjà dit. **

**Merci à tous les nouveaux followers et pour vos commentaires toujours encourageant.**

**Les tenues sont sur mon polyvore.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 10 : Le retour**

Edward était partout. Sa main droite était sous ma robe et caressait mon clitoris pendant que sa main gauche massait mon sein. J'avais passé mes jambes autour de lui, le dos collé contre un des murs de la cage d'ascenseur.

Il devait être deux heures du matin et Edward avait passé la dernière heure de la soirée à passer sa main le long de ma jambe, traçant de longs cercles à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Heidi n'arrêtais pas de me faire des clins d'œil suggestifs qui me faisait rire. J'avais aussi pas mal abusé du champagne.

L'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent dans le hall de l'appartement d'Edward. Il me porta jusqu'à l'intérieur et me plaqua contre un des murs du salon. Je faisais tomber sa veste et déboutonnais sa chemise. Edward m'avait posé à terre et avais retiré mon string. Il insérait deux doigts en moi.

« Ohhh…ohh..oooooh Edward ! »

Il avait ouvert ma robe et je la passais au-dessus de ma tête. J'avais un soutien-gorge sans bretelles s'ouvrant par devant qu'Edward dégrafa avant de prendre un de mes seins dans sa bouche. Il suçait très fort mon téton qui était devenu incroyablement dur. Il fit la même chose avec mon autre sein et je sentais mon orgasme proche.

« Edward je…je vais….ohohohoh…mmmmm…OHOHOH » Au moment où je sentais que j'allais exploser il retira sa main et s'écarta. « NON ! »

« Chut Bella. Patience. »

Il m'amena jusqu'au dos du canapé et me fis placer mes mains sur le dossier. Il se plaça ensuite derrière moi et caressa mon entrejambe.

Nous avions déjà fait l'amour sur la table à manger juste à notre arrivée dans l'après-midi et j'étais assez excitée à l'idée de faire ça contre le canapé, surtout dans cette position que nous n'avions jamais essayé avant.

« Edward… » ma voix était pleine de désir.

« Chhhh »

Il plaça ses deux mains contre mes hanches et je sentis son sexe à mon entrée. Une seconde plus tard il s'était enfoui en moi dans un puissant coup de rein. Je criais de plaisir.

Edward imposa un rythme infernal contre moi et je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à marcher le lendemain. Mon orgasme revenait encore plus fort et lorsqu'Edward se pencha légèrement sur mon dos, changeant ainsi légèrement notre position, je sentis une pression grandir dans mon ventre. Je haletais très fort en criant à Edward de ne pas s'arrêter.

De son côté, il criait mon nom et son souffle était aussi désordonné que le mien.

Après un dernier mouvement, Edward explosa en moi, m'entrainant avec lui. Je sentis mon plaisir s'écouler très fortement contre moi et mes genoux cédèrent. Heureusement Edward me retint de tomber et me porta jusqu'à son lit. Mes yeux se refermaient.

oOo

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin toute seule dans le grand lit d'Edward, toujours entièrement nue. Je me levais pour aller dans sa salle de bain et ressentait les activités d'hier soir entre mes jambes. La sensation n'était pas si désagréable.

Après avoir piqué une chemise à Edward, je sortais de sa chambre et le trouvais torse nu dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. Je m'approchais derrière lui et passais mes bras autour de son torse.

« Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« Extrêmement bien ! »

« Bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Très, très, _très_ bonne soirée ! » répondis-je avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il me souleva et me posa sur le comptoir venant se loger contre moi.

« Ouille ! Doucement » dis-je en reculant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis un peu sensible du bas je dirais. Mais rien qui ne se guérira pas avec un bon bain chaud. » Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner à sa poêle.

« J'ai fait une omelette et je t'ai déjà préparé une tasse de café au lait et un verre de jus de pamplemousse. Installe-toi mon ange. »

« Je suis gâtée » dis-je en prenant ma place. Le petit-déjeuner d'Edward était délicieux. Il me passa à nouveau la rubrique culture de son journal et on passa le repas à s'envoyer de petits regards par-dessus nos lectures. Le petit déjeuner avec Edward était définitivement un de mes moments préférés de la journée.

Le reste de la matinée constitua en un bain pour moi et Edward et en un grand ménage de l'appartement par Maria, la femme de ménage. Alice devait rentrer aujourd'hui et j'avais hâte de retrouver ma meilleure amie. J'espérais que les vacances chez sa mère l'avaient aidé à accepter notre situation à Edward et moi.

En début d'après-midi, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé devant un film d'Hitchcock. Lors d'une de nos nombreuses discussions, nous nous étions rendu compte qu'on était tous les deux des grands fans du maître du suspens. On aimait tous les deux Cary Grant et James Stewart ainsi que la beauté triste des actrices hitchcockiennes. Edward avait opté pour un de mes Hitchcock préféré, '_La corde'_.

J'avais mis une petite jupe pour faire plaisir à Edward et nous étions allongés côte à côte sur le canapé, lui derrière moi serrant mon dos contre son torse et caressant mon ventre avec une main. Ce petit geste innocent me fit longuement cogiter.

« Combien d'enfants tu voudrais ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi la question s'échappa de moi et je regrettais déjà qu'elle soit sortie. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et je n'étais définitivement pas prête à avoir des enfants. Mais j'aimais à imaginer mon futur avec Edward.

Il du me sentir me crisper car il me retourna sur le dos pour me regarder dans les yeux tout en continuant ses mouvements sur mon ventre.

« Je veux tous les enfants que tu voudras bien me donner. » Il sourit. « Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Au moins 3. » Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser et caressa mon nez avec le sien.

« D'accord. »

Je souriais avant de me replacer sur le côté.

Une heure plus tard, on entendit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentir. Alice était rentrée. Je me levais mais n'osais pas m'approcher d'elle. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Alice posa sa valise à l'entrée, courra vers moi et me pris dans ses bras me faisant vaciller. Je me détendais enfin. J'essayais de reculer mais elle ne voulait pas me lâcher.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et notamment les choses très horribles que je t'ai sorti. Je ne les pensais pas du tout tu peux en être sure. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je sais que tu n'as rien fait dans le but de me faire du mal. J'ai compris que l'on ne choisit pas qui on aime. L'amour ça te tombes dessus quand tu t'y attends le moins. » Elle me serra encore plus fort. « Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Mais bien sur Alice. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu n'a même pas besoin de me poser la question. »

J'entendis Edward se racler la gorge. Je réussissais à me défaire des bras d'Alice et me retournais vers Edward dont le sourire était à couper le souffle.

« Bonjour ma fille. »

« Oh, papa tu es là ? » dit Alice en blaguant. « Bonjour » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui dit quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille et je cru deviner un 'merci beaucoup'.

« Alors comment s'est passé ton voyage » demanda-t-il.

« Cool. Maman va bien. Toujours fidèle à elle-même » dit-elle simplement.

« Et c'est tout ? » dit Edward aussi étonné que moi par le manque de détails.

« Oh non ce n'est pas tout. J'ai d'autres choses à raconter mais c'est des trucs de filles. »

« Alors je ne veux pas savoir » dit Edward en se rasseyant.

« Bella, tu viendrais avec moi pour le reste de l'après-midi à l'institut de beauté ? »

Je regardais Edward qui souriait toujours.

« Avec plaisir Alice. »

oOo

J'étais assise sur une chaise de l'institut le vernis sur mes mains étaient en train de sécher et une jeune femme s'occupait de mes pieds. J'avais opté pour un rouge mate, bien plus voyant que ce que je mettais d'habitude. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, je voulais être plus sexy qu'à mon habitude. On venait de se faire faire un massage et un soin du visage et notre niveau de stress était à zéro. Un bon remède avant la rentrée.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tes vacances au Texas ? » demandais-je.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

«Cool ! Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Jasper. Il est étudiant en histoire à l'Université de Houston en deuxième année. Il a 20 ans. »

« Parlons essentiel. Il est mignon ? »

Alice rigola.

« Tu le verrais, il est trop beau. Il a des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux noirs. Mais le plus important est qu'il est vraiment gentil. »

« Et il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? »

« Il m'a invité à diner hier soir pour le réveillon. On est allé dans un super restaurant et on a vu un feu d'artifice à minuit. Et en tout bon gentleman texan, il ne m'a embrassé qu'au retour devant chez ma mère, sur le pas de la porte. Mais compte sur moi pour intensifier le baiser. »

« Alors vous n'avez pas… » demandais-je faisant trainer ma voix de manière suggestive.

« Nan. Tu sais que je suis toujours…vierge. J'attends mon âme sœur et je crois que je l'ai rencontré. »

« Oh, c'est romantique. Tu vas le revoir je suppose ? »

« Il devrait venir quelques jours pendant les vacances de printemps mais jusque là on gardera contacte par Skype. Je te le présenterais. »

« Avec plaisir. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Alice. Et tu mérite un mec super. » Alice se pencha de son fauteuil pour me faire un bisou sur la joue. Je rigolais. « Et ta vision comme quoi tu allais rencontrer ton âme sœur à l'air de s'être réalisée. »

Alice me sourit.

« Pour toi aussi. »

oOo

Alice et moi étions sur un canapé à boire nos verres d'eau fraîche avec des rondelles de concombres en attendant mon rendez-vous suivant pour l'esthéticienne. Il fallait que je refasse faire mon épilation totale.

« Et pourquoi tu veux une épilation totale, ce n'est pas trop douloureux ? »

« Oh si très douloureux pendant de longues heures encore après. Mais je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça. Et puis ça permet d'avoir plus de sensation quand… tu sais quoi… »

Alice mis ses mains sur ses oreilles, mimant ce que son père avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ok, ok ! »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on établisse des règles si tu vas sortir avec mon père » me dit-elle très sérieusement.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle avec lui ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est déjà assez gênant d'en parler avec toi alors avec lui non merci. Je préfère qu'on se mette d'accord toutes les deux et tu lui diras ce qu'on a décidé et s'il a vraiment un problème on en rediscutera. »

« Comme tu veux Alice. »

« Alors, règle n°1 : on ne parle jamais de tes relations sexuelles avec mon père. On essaye même d'éviter toute allusion. Dans ma tête vous ne vous faites que des bisous et je ne veux aucune autre image. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » dis-je en essayant de ne pas rigoler. Alice avait sorti une petite liste de sa poche. « Vraiment Alice, une liste ?! »

« Il faut ce qu'il faut » répondit-elle très sérieusement. « Ensuite, règle n°2 : les signes d'affection en public doivent être réduits au minimum. Un rapide baiser d'accord, mais aucune main baladeuse » dit-elle fermement.

« Cette règle me parait un peu stricte et je n'suis pas du tout sure que ton père soit d'accord. Et pour être honnête, j'aime ses gestes d'affection. S'il te plait Alice. »

« Bella…s'il te plait. »

« Si on parlait de Jasper est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on te dise de garder tes distances avec lui de 8h du matin à 9h du soir ? Et si je te promettais de diminuer les signes d'affection en ta présence ? »

« Ooookaayyyy » concéda Alice. « Ensuite, règle n°3 : absolument aucun acte sexuel dans les pièces communes de l'appartement de mon père. Et n'essaye pas de négocier car je ne transigerais pas sur cette règle. »

« Euh… » dis-je un peu gênée.

« Non Bella. »

« Je veux bien appliquer ta règle pour le futur… »

« Comment ça….ne me dit pas que… » Alice avait les yeux grands écartés, un regard d'effroi sur le visage.

« Je ne peux rien te dire sans violer ta première règle » dis-je en rigolant.

« Nan mais vraiment, vous n'avez pas… » demanda-t-elle d'un air dégouté.

« Si. »

« Oh Bella ! Non !... Où ça ? » Elle gémissait de dégout ce qui me faisait rire. Elle était tellement comédienne qu'elle méritait l'Oscar.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre à sa question lorsqu'elle me coupa.

« NON ! Ne me le dis pas sinon je ferais une fixette sur cet endroit à chaque fois que je passerais à côté »

« D'accord. Tu as une autre règle ? »

« Oui. Elle est un peu redondante avec la première…règle n°4 : s'il vous plait essayer de ne pas faire de bruits quand vous… » Elle tremblait de dégout.

« Je te le promets. »

Alice était redevenue elle-même. J'étais heureuse.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore chapitre_10_lcdc /collection?id=2773491**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un chapitre tout chaud ! Tout juste sorti de mon fichier word ! Et pour fêter le retour du temps pourri, un peu de Heidi qui me fait toujours sourire.**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires. Essayons de dépasser la centaine de reviews…**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 11 : Sushi et potins**

Ca y est, la rentrée était arrivée. C'était le 10 janvier et après 3 semaines de vacances les cours reprenaient.

La fin des vacances s'était super bien passé. L'ambiance chez Edward avait été très détendue. Alice s'est seulement énervée un matin où elle est entrée dans la cuisine alors qu'Edward avait passé ses mains sous mon bas de pyjama et malaxait mes fesses tout en m'embrassant.

Je m'étais aussi pas mal amusée à voir Alice fixer parfois la table du salon intensément avant de manger, ou le canapé avant de s'asseoir, ou encore le comptoir de la cuisine avant de faire à manger. Je savais qu'elle cherchait l'endroit – heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il y en avait eu plusieurs - qu'Edward et moi avions '_salit'_ par nos ébats.

Edward m'avait aussi invité à notre premier rendez-vous officiel et plusieurs fois après cela, dans un grand nombre de restaurants chics de Seattle mais aussi au cinéma et autres sites touristiques de Seattle.

J'avais donc du mal à reprendre le rythme des cours après des vacances aussi formidables. J'avais aussi beaucoup de mal à dormir seule la nuit. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir contre le torse d'Edward et sans lui, mon pauvre lit d'étudiante me paraissait vide et froid.

On s'était mis d'accord pour que je vienne dormir chez lui le mercredi soir ainsi que le vendredi, samedi et dimanche soir car je commençais les cours plus tard les lundis et jeudis ce qui me permettais d'arriver à l'heure à la fac sans me lever aux aurores car il fallait compter en plus le temps de faire le tour de la ville et de passer le trafic du matin dans les rues bondées de Seattle.

On se voyait cependant aussi les midis, son cabinet médical étant proche de la fac. On était aussi adeptes du '_cinq à sept'_ ou '_coup rapide de fin d'après-midi'_ comme je l'appelais, les lundis après-midi dans ma chambre d'étudiante, Alice ayant son cours de management à cette heure là.

Deux semaines après la rentrée, lors de mon cours d'Education, je saluais Ben en lui disant que j'avais passé noël avec Angela. Il me dit qu'elle lui avait raconté qu'elle me connaissait et qu'il me préviendrait la prochaine fois qu'elle venait sur Seattle pour qu'on déjeune ensemble.

Pour midi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Heidi qui m'avait appelé quelques jours auparavant pour se faire une après-midi fille. Elle voulait absolument qu'on aille faire les boutiques ensemble et j'étais contente de me faire une nouvelle amie. J'aurais bien invité Alice mais j'avais des questions pour Heidi que je ne pouvais pas poser devant elle. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne discussion entre filles et je m'en voulais un peu d'exclure Alice mais je ne voulais pas la rendre mal à l'aise en parlant de son père.

Je me trouvais ainsi dans un restaurant japonais, des sushis et makis devant moi. Heidi venait de me raconter comment une des patientes d'Aro avait accouché dans la salle d'attente le matin même car elle pensait que ses contractions n'étaient que des maux d'estomac jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une pression et se mette à pousser, étant ainsi la première à accoucher dans les locaux. Elle me racontait comment les autres patientes peu ou très enceintes avaient été très impressionné par la performance et pas forcément en bien, mais que le résultat final en avait vraiment valut le coup.

Moi j'avais du mal à lui poser les fameuses questions.

« Bon Bella, je te vois t'agiter dans tous les sens. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Euh. Oui. Enfin…je voulais te demander quelque chose plus exactement. » Je rougissais tellement, que mes questions devaient se lire sur mon visage.

« Oh je sens que cette discussion va m'intéresser » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est à propos du grand S. »

« Serpent? Samedi ? Saperlipopette ? » Elle se foutait de ma gueule mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je devais avoir l'air bien marrante toute rouge et embarrassée.

« Non Sexe. »

« Ahhh _ce_ grand S là! »

« Oui celui-là. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui parler de sexe. Ma mère et moi ne sommes pas proches et je n'ai pas de sœur. Quant à Alice, elle ne veut rien connaitre de la vie sexuelle de son père ce que je comprends. Et mes autres connaissances sont ou reliées à Edward, ou trop jeunes pour vraiment m'aider. »

« Ca me fait très plaisir que tu m'ais choisi Bella. Alors quel est le souci ? Est-ce que le bon docteur ne sait pas te faire monter au septième ciel ? » Les personnes autour de nous nous fixait et je baissais le ton.

« Bien sur que non. Avant Edward je n'avais connu qu'un seul homme, enfin, c'était un garçon de 17 ans comme moi à l'époque. Et je n'avais jamais…hunhun… pendant l'acte. Et avec Edward… » Je tremblais en me souvenant des activités de la veille au soir. « C'est électrique. Il me fait découvrir tellement de choses et je me surprends très souvent à être vraiment très enthousiaste. »

« Je savais que tu étais une crieuse. Avec ton air un peu timide, tu dois être déchainée dans le feu de la passion. Je plains les voisins d'Edward. »

« Heidi arrête. Et puis ses voisins ne nous ont encore rien dit. »

« Peut-être parce que son voisin est un gros pervers qui prend plaisir à t'écouter jouir. »

« Beurk ! Heidi ! Maintenant je vais penser à ça dès que je serais dans sa chambre ! » Heidi éclata de rire.

« Mais je rigole. Je suis sure qu'Edward a un de ces grandioses appartements tout en haut d'un immeuble avec aucun voisin sur les côtés, et qui de toute façon doit être super insonorisé »

« T'as raison. » dis-je en me détendant. « Je voulais te demander si tu avais une idée de comment je pourrais le remercier. Mais je voudrais une manière sexy de le remercier. J'ai beaucoup moins d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine. »

« Sans trop réfléchir je dirais tout de suite lingerie super sexy. Et je ne parle pas de lingerie gentillette avec un peu de dentelles. Je parle de lingeries transparentes, avec des culottes sans fonds et des porte-jarretelles. Et des talons hauts. Ensuite je rajouterais de l'huile de massage car un massage plait toujours. Massage avec une '_fin heureuse'_ bien sur. Et puis de la crème chantilly. »

« Ok, lingerie de cochonne, talons de cochonne, huile et chantilly. » Je me sentais vraiment bien avec Heidi. Elle était très marrante et je pouvais vraiment tout lui dire. Et puis elle savait ce que c'était de sortir avec un homme plus âgé.

« Et puis je te conseillerais d'acheter quelques livres sexuels. Un Kâma-Sûtra pour commencer. Edward en a surement un mais tu ne veux pas qu'il regarde dedans et pense à la dernière avec qui il l'a ouvert. Avec Aro on feuillette, on choisit une position qui nous plairait à tous les deux, et on y va. »

« Merci beaucoup Heidi. C'est tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de ces sujets. »

« Ca me fait plaisir. Je te vois un peu comme ma petite sœur. » Heidi me serra la main.

Je souriais avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« J'avais une autre question. Comment tu fais quand lorsque tu sors avec Aro on te dévisage ? J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'Edward m'invite au restaurant tout le monde autour de nous nous juge. Edward agit comme-ci de rien n'était mais les regards désapprobateurs se portent plus sur moi que sur lui. »

« Tu sais…à situation égale une femme sera toujours moins bien vue qu'un homme. Si un homme trompe sa femme c'est sa maitresse la salope alors que si une femme trompe son mari c'est la femme la salope. C'est comme ça que la société est faite. C'est toujours mal vue pour une femme de suivre ses désirs. Et je te comprends tout à fait, j'ai moi aussi eu mon lot de regards mauvais de la part de vieilles biques avec un balai dans le cul. Je peux seulement te dire de les ignorer. Tant qu'Edward et toi êtes heureux le reste n'a pas d'importance. Garde la tête haute et rappelle-toi que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es sa petite-amie et pas sa maitresse. »

« Merci. La plupart du temps ces regards ne me dérange pas car je les ignore mais ces femmes font souvent le nécessaire pour que leur désapprobation ne passe pas inaperçu en se raclant fortement la gorge. »

« Dans ces cas là je leur propose toujours une pastille à la menthe en leur disant que j'ai aussi la gorge irritée après une bonne fellation. »

Heidi était vraiment la meilleure !

oOo

Après un café et petit dessert, on paya l'addition et on alla vers le centre commercial. Heidi insistait pour qu'on achète la lingerie et le livre tout de suite.

« Alors avec Edward vous êtes encore dans votre période lune de miel ? »

« On peut dire ça. On a atteint un grand maximum pendant les vacances je crois mais la reprise des cours et du boulot à posé un petit frein. Mais petit. Le plus dur est de dormir loin de lui plusieurs fois par semaine. »

« Je suis sure que ça va vite s'arranger. » dit Heidi avec un air énigmatique. « Et alors il te fait prendre ton pied ? »

« Ca on peut le dire. »

« A chaque fois ? »

« Presque. C'est vraiment très rare qu'il finisse avant moi si j'ose dire et dans ce cas là il s'occupe toujours de moi après. J'ai appris à découvrir mon corps depuis que je suis avec lui. Mais je crois que la chose qui m'a le plus surpris c'est les fois où je… »

« Où tu… » dit Heidi en me faisant un signe de continuer de la main.

« Les fois où je jailli » dis-je très vite à voix basse. « Dans certaines positions, je sens une immense vague de plaisir arriver et une pression gonfler en moi jusqu'à ce que j'explose. Je finis toujours par m'endormir presque instantanément après et Edward est toujours fier comme un coq le lendemain. »

« Tu as de la chance. Toutes les femmes ne connaissent pas un tel plaisir. Maintenant je regarderais Edward autrement quand il arrivera au boulot en sifflant. »

J'explosais de rire. Comptez sur Heidi pour dire une connerie à la minute.

On entra dans une boutique de lingerie et Heidi m'amena directement au rayon le plus coquin. Elle me fit acheter des bas noirs, des porte-jarretelles noirs, un string noir entièrement transparent et un de ces soutiens-gorge qui te serre énormément les seins pour que ces derniers paraissent avoir doublé de volume. Elle me fit aussi acheter une nuisette transparente pour aller avec.

On alla ensuite dans une librairie et elle me fit acheter le Kâma-Sûtra dans une édition deluxe avec des conseils pour chaque position et des notes de difficultés et de plaisir. Et alors que je lui demandais de ne pas le faire, elle m'offrit un livre sur les 200 fantasmes qui font craquer les hommes. De quoi occuper Edward pendant un long moment.

Comme c'était jeudi, je rentrais sur le campus après avoir encore remercié Heidi de ce super déjeuner et cette superbe après-midi, ainsi que pour mon cadeau.

Je déposais mes achats sur mon lit et optais pour une petite douche. J'avais pas mal de boulot à faire pour avoir le weekend le plus tranquille possible.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je surpris Alice la main dans mon sac à lingerie.

« Non Alice ! »

Elle en sorti mon string et le porte-jarretelle. Elle tourna son regard horrifié vers moi et les jeta en vitesse.

« Bella ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rangé ta lingerie cochonne dans un tiroir. »

« Désolé Alice. J'ai oublié ta manie de fouiller dans les affaires des autres » répondis-je sans me laisser démonter. Si elle ne voulait pas reconnaitre qu'Edward et moi avions des relations, je n'allais tout de même pas le cacher.

« Et quel genre de livres tu as acheté ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le sac de la librairie.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk ! Je vais me doucher. »

Le lendemain allait être notre premier anniversaire à Edward et moi. Nous fêtions notre premier mois ensemble, l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, de notre premier baiser, de notre première fois. L'anniversaire du jour qui avait changé nos vies pour le meilleur. Et je sentais déjà que la soirée allait être mémorable.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore: point com slash**

** www . polyvore chapitre_11_lcdc /collection?id=2780857**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous. Un nouveau chapitre fait son entrée sur ses petites papattes. On y retrouve l'anniversaire de Bella et Edward ainsi que le passage furtif d'un nouveau personnage. Et le retour d'un ancien.**

**Comme d'hab', merci pour tous vos commentaires ! **

**Retrouver toutes les tenues de Bella sur mon polyvore (lien sur mon profil ou fin de page).**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 12 : Dentelle et mouchoirs**

Vendredi soir, j'arrivais chez Edward après mon dernier cours. J'étais à peine sortie de l'ascenseur qu'il m'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et avait collé ses lèvres aux miennes.

« Mmmm. Bon anniversaire Dr. Cullen » dis-je en interrompant notre baiser.

« Bon anniversaire Mademoiselle Swan. » On passa les minutes qui suivirent à s'échanger de petites caresses et de longs baisers.

« Heidi te salue » dit Edward en se reculant. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié votre après-midi fille hier. »

« Moi aussi. Elle est vraiment super. »

« Et de quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« De discussions de filles qui ne regardent absolument pas les docteurs curieux » dis-je en récupérant mon sac avant de filer dans sa salle de bain pour me préparer. J'avais opté pour une tenue plus voyante qu'à mon habitude. J'étais passée refaire faire mes ongles en rouge brillant et m'étais acheté une petite robe rouge et de magnifiques bottes qui allaient le rendre fou.

Lorsque je sorti de sa salle de bain, je crus qu'il allait me sauter dessus et me dévorer.

« Mon ange, on va y aller maintenant parce que si on reste seul ici trop longtemps je risque de te sauter dessus et ça ne va pas être joli » dit-il d'un air sérieux qui me fis rigoler.

J'attrapais sa main et le guidais vers l'ascenseur.

« Allez bébé, je veux aller manger dans un restaurant super chic où mon copain va me payer un super repas. »

oOo

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions placés dans le restaurant le plus huppé de Seattle. Alice m'en avait souvent parlé car c'est là qu'Edward l'avait invité pour fêter son diplôme de fin de lycée. J'étais assez intimidée et essayais de ne pas le montrer.

« C'est magnifique Edward. Merci beaucoup. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Edward me caressait la main sur le dessus de la table et me regardait dans les yeux.

« Oh ! Edward ! » dit soudain une voix très aigu. Je me tournais et voyais une grande blonde avec des faux seins et du botox avancer vers nous. Elle ressemblait à une de ces femmes de chirurgiens esthétiques dont Heidi et moi nous étions moquées quelques semaines plus tôt.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui m'envoyait un sourire désolé.

« Tanya » dit-il en la saluant lorsqu'elle arriva à notre table. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Je mis quelques secondes à faire le lien entre la femme en face de moi et l'ex-copine d'Edward qu'il avait quitté un mois avant de me rencontrer. Une once de jalousie m'envahie à l'apparition de cette bombe platine.

« Très bien. Et qui est-ce ? » Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt sans se tourner vers moi.

« Tanya, je te présente Isabella Swan. Ma petite-amie. »

Elle me regarda de haut sans me saluer avant de retourner son attention vers un homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui était apparu près d'elle.

« Edward, je te présente le Dr. Gérandy. Il est chirurgien esthétique dans une clinique privée. »

Femme de chirurgien esthétique ! J'essayais de me retenir de rigoler. Il fallait que je raconte ça à Heidi.

Le docteur Gérandy fit un signe de tête à Edward avant de mâter mes seins puis de repartir. Classe. Un véritable gentleman.

« On devrait déjeuner ensemble bientôt pour rattraper le temps perdu. En toute amitié bien sur » dit-elle à Edward en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. Le culot de cette femme était impressionnant. J'étais là, devant elle et elle draguait mon homme comme si de rien n'était. Je voyais rouge.

« Tanya » dit Edward en retirant sa main de son épaule. « Nous n'étions pas amis avant d'être ensemble, nous n'allons pas l'être après. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu nous laisse car je voudrais profiter du reste de la soirée avec ma magnifique compagne. »

Tanya tourna alors les talons d'un geste théâtrale et parti rejoindre son docteur.

Edward se pencha au-dessus de la table et me donna un long baiser.

« Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su qu'elle serait là je t'aurai amené autre part. »

« C'est pas de ta faute. Oublions-là » répondis-je en lui souriant. C'était notre anniversaire et je n'allais pas laissé son ex gâcher cela.

« Tu me rends tellement heureux Bella. » dit-il en embrassant ma main.

Il sortit une petite boite de sa veste qu'il posa devant moi.

« Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi magnifique que toi. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'ouvrais la boite et découvrais un magnifique pendentif en or forme de cœur.

« Oh, Edward. C'est trop. »

« Ce n'est jamais trop pour toi. »

Il se leva et alla accrocher le pendentif autour de mon cou avant de déposer un baiser sur ma nuque découverte.

« Tu as mon cœur. Garde-le précieusement » susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de reprendre sa place.

J'essuyais mes joues et touchais mon pendentif. Edward était parfait, tout comme cette soirée.

Le reste de la soirée passa super vite. Edward m'emmena voir Roméo et Juliette au théâtre et je me découvrais un nouvel amour de la littérature anglaise.

On fit ensuite une petite ballade à pied dans la ville, Edward me serrant contre lui un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'un homme regardait vers moi un peu trop longtemps. Très vite, nous étions de retour dans son appartement.

Je m'excusai pour aller me changer dans sa salle de bain et enfilai la lingerie sexy que j'avais acheté la veille avec Heidi. Lorsque je sortis, Edward était assis sur son lit et avait retiré sa veste et entrouvert sa chemise.

« Ohhh…Bella…tu veux définitivement me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. » Je pouvais voir le feu dans ses yeux.

Je m'approchais de lui en roulant un peu plus les hanches qu'à mon habitude et m'asseyais face à lui sur ses genoux. Il passa ses mains le long de mes bas jusqu'au porte-jarretelles, puis sur mes hanches et le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mes seins qui paraissaient énormes avec ce soutif. Il plongea sa tête entre mes seins et se mis à lécher et sucer frénétiquement.

Il m'allongea sur le dos et retira très vite son pantalon et sa chemise.

« Tu es sublime. »

« Oh, Edward » dis-je en passant mes mains le long de son corps musclé. J'adorais particulièrement son dos et ses épaules que je tenais souvent lors de nos parties de jambes en l'air. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge d'une main et glissa la deuxième sous mon string. Il entra deux doigts en moi et à partir de là les choses s'accélérèrent.

Toute la tension sexuelle que nous avions accumulée au cours de la soirée se déversait sur nous. Il n'y avait rien de romantique ni de lent dans nos gestes. Tout était pressé, urgent. Edward me pris fortement par derrière, mes mains contre la tête de lit qui venait frapper contre le mur. Mes cris étaient totalement hors de mon contrôle. J'étais déchaînée et Edward aussi. Toute inhibition avait disparue. Pour la première fois je n'avais pas l'impression que nous faisions l'amour. Nous baisions vite et fort. Et j'adorais ça.

Quand Edward éjacula, il m'entraina avec lui et nous nous effondrèrent sur le lit.

Il continua à m'embrasser et à me caresser pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon souffle.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je me suis laissé emporter et je n'aurais jamais du être aussi violent avec toi » dit-il en caressant mon visage.

Je rigolais.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'était incroyable et je t'interdis de t'excuser ! J'ai adoré ça ! Et j'ai hâte que l'on recommence ».

Il rigola.

« Donne-moi quelques minutes pour récupérer mon cœur. »

Il s'excusa dans la salle de bain pour retirer le préservatif et pendant ce temps je sortais l'huile de massage de mon sac.

Lorsqu'Edward réapparu, je l'installai sur son lit sur le ventre et m'asseyais sur ses fesses. Je lui fis un long massage, insistant sur les nœuds que je pouvais sentir dans son dos. Edward huilé était un spectacle à ne pas rater.

« Bella, tu es parfaite. Je crois que je demanderais un massage comme celui-ci très souvent »

« Quand tu veux bébé. Maintenant mets-toi sur le dos, je sens que le devant de ton corps a besoin d'un long massage. »

Edward se retourna et je vis que mon massage avait eu des effets secondaires sur lui. Je commençais d'abord par masser ses biceps, puis ses pectoraux, doucement, et enfin ses abdos avant de faire glisser mes mains le long de son sexe.

Edward laissa échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir. J'enroulais ma bouche autour de lui et commençais à effectuer des mouvements de va et viens. J'adorais avoir le contrôle.

Très vite, Edward mis ses mains dans mes cheveux et guida mes mouvements à la vitesse qui lui convenait.

Mes mains massaient ses bourses d'un mouvement rapide et lorsqu'Edward cria mon nom, quelques secondes plus tard je le sentis se tendre et se déverser dans ma bouche. J'avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait avant de le retirer de ma bouche, posant un délicat baiser sur son gland.

« Bon anniversaire bébé » dis-je en m'allongeant à côté de lui. Edward me serra fort.

« Bon anniversaire mon ange. » répondis-t-il avant que nous nous endormîmes.

oOo

Le lendemain je me réveillais déjà fatiguée. Nous avions remis le couvert pas moins de quatre fois pendant la nuit. Certes j'étais sur un petit nuage mais mon esprit avait du mal à suivre.

J'étais dans la chemise d'Edward en train de faire le petit-déjeuner, qui était plus le déjeuner vu l'heure, lorsque l'ascenseur sonna. Edward était dans un simple boxer et nous n'avions même pas pris de douche. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas Alice.

« Eddie » dit la voix grave d'Emmett. Il entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta lorsqu'il nous vit Edward et moi.

« Et bien, les vêtements sont optionnels chez toi maintenant frérot ? »

« Haha ! » dit Edward avant de serrer la main de son frère. Emmett vint ensuite me prendre dans ses bras.

« Mon dieu Bella. Tu sens l'huile de massage et le sexe. » Je savais qu'il disait ça pour me faire rougir et bien entendu ça fonctionnait.

« C'était notre anniversaire hier soir Emmett alors tu nous lâche » dit Edward.

« Et c'était _notre_ séance de sport à la salle de gym ce matin Edward. Et tu as oublié ? Tu sais que je viens de Port Angeles spécialement pour passer du temps avec mon frère » répondis Emmett en croisant les bras.

Edward passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé. J'avais totalement oublié. »

« J'avais vraiment hâte de passer la matinée avec toi et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne séance de sport. J'ai été cloué au lit toute la semaine avec le grippe et j'avais besoin de me défouler »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. On peut y aller cet après-midi… » dit Edward en me regardant. J'appréciais qu'il se demande si j'étais d'accord avec ce changement de plan. On était censé se balader dans Seattle, peut-être passer à un Starbuck et un ciné mais rien qui ne puisse être repoussé. Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre Edward et Emmett surtout que n'habitant pas dans la même ville ils ne se voyaient pas si souvent que ça.

« Amusez-vous bien les gars » répondis-je en souriant. « Je vais finir mon boulot en retard pendant ce temps. » J'allai jusqu'à Edward et l'embrassai sur la bouche. « Et ce soir tu es à moi. »

« Au fait les amoureux, y'a l'anniversaire de Jessica, elle va avoir dix ans et on fête ça dans 15 jours donc vous êtes tous attendus chez nous à Port Angeles dans la matinée pour préparer l'arrivé d'une vingtaine de jeunes filles dans l'après-midi. »

« Compte sur nous » répondis-je. Jessica n'était pas la plus gentille des petites filles mais j'avais hâte de revoir toute la famille d'Edward. Depuis la fin des vacances, j'avais enfin eu ma mère au téléphone pendant quelques minutes seulement. Elle s'était surtout plainte de mon père et m'a parlé de sa nouvelle exposition de peintures mais elle ne m'a pas posé une seule question. Petit à petit je commençais à accepter que je ne serais jamais une priorité pour mes parents. Je me jurais d'être différente avec mes enfants. Et en attendant je profitais à fond de la famille d'Edward qui m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts.

oOo

« Je hais Emmett. » J'étais actuellement dans mon lit, poisseuse de sueur avec la grippe. C'était déjà vendredi et j'avais passé les 3 derniers jours au lit.

« Oh, ma chérie, tu vas allée mieux » me dit Alice.

« Ca fait bientôt une semaine que je suis malade. Ce salop m'a refilé sa grippe samedi dernier j'en suis sure ! »

Mon téléphone sonna. Edward avait essayé de me joindre ces derniers jours mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état donc j'avais annulé mes visites. J'avais l'habitude de me débrouiller toute seule quand j'étais malade. Lorsque j'étais encore à Phoenix ma mère m'interdisait de sortir de ma chambre quand j'étais malade pour ne contaminer personne. Elle me ramenait juste des soupes en poudre dégueulasses avec du pain comme repas et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir car elle ne savait pas cuisiner. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me traiter comme son infirmière lorsque c'était à son tour d'être malade.

« C'est mon père. Tu réponds ? » dit Alice en me donnant mon téléphone. « Tu sais qu'il est très inquiet. »

« S'il te plait ne lui dit rien » dis-je en posant mon téléphone. Quelques secondes après que le mien ait arrêté de sonner, celui d'Alice commença. « C'est Edward ? »

Alice acquiesça avant de répondre.

« Allo papa ? …Oui elle est là. »

« Alice ! » je criai.

« Elle ne veux pas que je te le dise mais c'est ridicule. Elle a été malade toute la semaine et refusait de te le dire. Elle ne veut pas que tu la vois dans cet état….Oui elle est têtue…Ok…Ok…..Bisous » elle raccrocha.

« Alice ! »

« Isabella Marie Swan tu arrêtes tout de suite de faire le bébé ! Mon père t'aime et il veut être ici pour s'occuper de toi. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu meurs d'envie qu'il vienne prendre soin de toi car il te manque. Alors arrête de geindre ! »

Elle avait raison. J'étais une gamine. Je me mettais à pleurer. Entre la fièvre et la fatigue j'étais dans tous mes états !

« Oh, Bella, je suis désolé » dit Alice en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Elle passa gentiment une main dans mes cheveux. « Je dois aller à mon groupe d'étude. Papa ne devrait pas tarder. Il vient passer le weekend ici et moi je vais aller chez lui d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai en essayant d'essuyer mes larmes.

« Tu te reposes et on se voit dimanche soir d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Merci Alice. »

« De rien. »

Alice sorti de la pièce et je me rendormis quelques secondes plus tard.

Je me réveillais un peu dans les vapes et voyais Edward ouvrir la fenêtre et ramasser tous mes mouchoirs. Il se tourna vers moi et je recouvrais mon visage avec ma couette.

« Ne me regarde pas ! Je suis horrible ! J'ai les yeux tout gonflés et le nez rouge. »

Je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser, Edward avait dû s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Et tu es toujours ma Bella. Et je t'aime. »

Il passait une main dans mes cheveux qui dépassaient de ma couette.

« Je t'ai ramené de la soupe alors tu vas te lever, prendre une bonne douche, changer de pyjama, manger ta soupe, prendre quelques médicaments et te recoucher dans des draps frais où je te serrerais contre moi pendant qu'on regardera un de tes films préférés. Ca te convient ? »

Je sortais de sous ma couette et lui fit un sourire ému.

« Tu es parfait. »

Une heure plus tard j'étais toute propre dans un lit tout propre et Edward me tenait serré contre son torse. On était devant Charly et la chocolaterie car Johnny Depp était un de mes remèdes préférés quand j'étais malade.

« Je me suis beaucoup inquiété ces derniers jours quand tu refusais de me rappeler. » Je resserrais mes bras contre Edward. « Je t'aime tellement. » dit-il dans mes cheveux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi quand je suis malade. Normalement je reste enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. »

« Je comprends. Mais la prochaine fois que tu es malade je veux le savoir tout de suite pour être avec toi. Je suis médecin alors les personnes malades j'en ai déjà croisé. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Edward se mit à chantonner sa berceuse et je m'endormais dans ses bras pour rêver d'Edward et de chocolat.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore chapitre_12_lcdc /collection?id=2791268**

**Et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui partent en août ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous.**

**La seconde partie de l'histoire commence avec ce chapitre. A partir de maintenant le temps passera un peu plus rapidement. **

**Attention car cette histoire est mielleuse, elle colle aux dents et n'a aucune autre prétention que de faire du bien par où elle passe. **

**Retrouver la plupart des tenues sur mon polyvore (lien sur mon profil ou fin de page).**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 13 : Rose bonbon et dentifrice**

L'anniversaire de Jessica était arrivé. J'étais enfin guérie de ma grippe grâce aux soins de mon merveilleux petit-ami et j'avais réussi à rattraper les cours que j'avais ratés notamment grâce à l'aide de Ben. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs invité au déjeuner en famille que l'on avait ce midi avant que tous les amies de Jessica ne débarquent.

« Alice, Bella. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir » dit Esmé en nous prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras à notre arrivé. « Il y a plein de petits cupcakes et muffins à faire encore, mais il faut aussi décorer le salon. Edward et Emmett s'occupent de décorer le jardin et de monter le château gonflable. »

Esmé avait l'air épuisée. Elle en faisait beaucoup pour sa petite nièce et j'imaginais que les fêtes de ses propres enfants avaient vraiment dû être spectaculaires. Esmé était un véritable modèle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les renforts sont arrivés. » dit Alice en déposant son manteau et son sac. Emmett et Rosalie avait une magnifique demeure sur les abords de Port Angeles. Edward m'avait dit que c'était Emmett qui l'avait construit lui-même avec son entreprise de maçonnerie. Il pensait d'ailleurs lui demander de lui construire une petite maison près du lac à Forks dans quelques années pour avoir un endroit plus privé pendant les vacances en famille, loin des regards indiscrets.

Esmé me guida jusqu'à la cuisine où une odeur d'épices m'envahit les narines, rendant mon estomac fragile.

« Euh les filles, si ça ne vous dérange pas je préfère m'occuper du salon » dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

« Pas de soucis. » me dit Alice.

Je me retrouvais donc à faire gonfler des ballons rose bonbon avec la bombe à hélium et à installer des guirlandes. Jessica allais vraiment avoir l'anniversaire parfait.

Un peu avant le déjeuner Liam arriva accompagné d'Angela et de Ben. Ce dernier se tenait à une distance raisonnable d'Angela, sans doute à cause du regard noir que lui envoyait Liam. Le pauvre Ben n'allait pas passer un des meilleurs déjeuner de sa vie vu le caractère protecteur des hommes Cullen.

Ils vinrent tous me saluer et Liam sorti dehors aider ses oncles.

« C'est super que tu sois ici Ben. Je vais pouvoir te présenter Edward. »

« Depuis le temps que j'en entends parler par vous deux » répondit-il en nous désignant du doigt Angela et moi.

« Et merci encore pour tes cours. J'ai toujours le chic pour tomber malade au mauvais moment. »

« Ca peut arriver à tout le monde. Et puis tu n'as pas raté la semaine la plus passionnante de l'année. A charge de revanche. »

« Bella ! » J'entendis la voix suave d'Edward derrière moi et me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec l'amour de ma vie. Il avait mis son jean noir délavé qui me faisait craquer et un t-shirt blanc qui laissait deviner ses pectoraux.

Il avança jusqu'à moi et colla ses lèvres aux miennes, enfonçant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je passais mes bras derrière son cou et le serrais contre moi.

« Bonjour tonton Edward. » dit Angela en rigolant. On se sépara et il salua Angela avant d'envoyer lui aussi un regard noir à Ben.

« Soi gentil ! C'est grâce à Ben que j'ai pu rattraper mon retard en cours. »

Le regard d'Edward s'adoucit et il serra la main de Ben. Il me regarda ensuite des pieds à la tête.

« Ta robe est magnifique mon ange » me dit-il. J'avais opté pour une robe verte avec des fleurs roses qui m'arrivait un peu au-dessous des genoux. C'était une des robes les moins révélatrices qu'Alice m'avait fait acheter dernièrement et je pensais que pour une journée avec plein de préados elle était appropriée.

« Merci bébé » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Angela et Ben s'étaient déjà éclipsés.

« Bella, Edward. » La voix d'Esmé nous interrompit. « Le repas est prêt. »

Je m'écartais d'Edward et nous allâmes nous asseoir à table main dans la main. Seul Carlisle manquait car il n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de sa garde à l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

Jessica était placée à une des têtes de table et avait une tiare rose sur la tête assortie à sa robe digne d'une véritable princesse. Et vu la qualité des tissus je devinais qu'elle lui avait été faites sur mesure.

« Et pour l'anniversaire de ma princesse » dit Rosalie en s'approchant de la table avec le plat « Sa cuisine préférée. La cuisine mexicaine. Alors ma chérie tu mets bien ta serviette et tu manges proprement. »

« Oh, merci maman ! » dit Jessica en tapant dans ses mains.

Rosalie installa le chili con carne à côté de moi et Angela posa les tacos de l'autre côté de la table. Le moment où l'odeur du chili arriva jusqu'à mon nez je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je me levai en quatrième vitesse, renversant ma chaise par ce geste, et courrai vers les toilettes que je n'atteignis jamais.

Je vidai mon estomac en plein dans le couloir à quelques mètres à peine de ma destination.

« Oh… Bella ça va ? » dit Esmé qui se tenait près de moi. Elle tint mes cheveux en arrière.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. » Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais été malade en plein milieu du couloir avec toute la famille d'Edward présente dans la pièce voisine. Je me mettais à pleurer comme une madeleine.

« Oh ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Edward, conduit là dans la salle de bain. »

Je sentis des bras forts se placer autour de moi et quelques secondes après je me retrouvais assisse sur un tabouret dans une salle de bain.

« Chhhh. Calme-toi mon ange. »

« Je suis désolé. Ca allait très bien et mon estomac s'est retourné d'un coup. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Ca arrive à tout le monde d'accord ? Ce n'est pas grave du tout. »

Une fois sure que la nausée était partie, je me rinçais la bouche plusieurs fois et me passait de l'eau sur le visage. Edward alla me chercher mon sac avec quelques affaires dedans et je me brossais consciencieusement les dents, finissant au bain de bouche.

Edward me pris dans ses bras et je respirais à plein poumon son odeur rassurante. Esmé entra à ce moment là dans la salle de bain.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Esmé. J'ai eu la grippe la semaine dernière. Je pensais être guérie mais je ne dois pas l'être totalement. J'ai gâché le repas. »

« Bella, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être malade alors arrête de t'en faire. Edward, tu devrais l'emmener voir Carlisle à l'hôpital et il fera quelques tests parce qu'elle pourrait avoir une souche résistante de la grippe. Ou un autre virus. »

« Nan, ça va aller. Je n'pense pas que ce soit nécessaire » répondis-je. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer l'après-midi à l'hôpital ni de gâcher la journée pour Jessica.

« Je crois qu'Esmé a raison. Ca ne va pas prendre longtemps je te le promets. »

J'hésitai. Je n'aimais pas trop aller chez le médecin et je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse une histoire de tout cela. Mais j'étais aussi inquiète. Je ne voulais pas rater encore une semaine de cours.

« Mais tu dois rester ici pour l'anniversaire de ta nièce. »

« Bella, je veux m'occuper de toi d'accord ? Et puis on rentrera bien à temps pour le gâteau et les cadeaux ce qui est le plus important.

« Bon, d'accord. »

oOo

« Bella, Edward, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Carlisle en s'approchant de nous avec sa blouse blanche et son stéthoscope autour du cou. Il assurait vraiment avec le look docteur.

« Bella était malade pendant le déjeuner et comme elle a eu la grippe la semaine dernière on voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. »

« D'accord. Je vais faire venir une infirmière qui va te conduire à une salle d'auscultation et te fera une prise de sang puis je viendrais t'ausculter d'accord ? »

« Ok. Est-ce qu'Edward peut venir avec moi ? J'ai une peur folle des piqures et du sang »

« Aucun souci. A tout de suite » dit-il en repartant.

Très vite une infirmière du nom de Michelle nous conduit dans la salle n°2 où j'enfilais une blouse avant de m'asseoir sur la table.

« Stressée ? » demanda Edward.

« Très. Je crains surtout les piqures. Si je m'évanoui tu me rattraperas ? »

« Toujours » répondit-il en embrassant ma main.

Michelle revint dans la pièce avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Elle fit un garrot sur mon bras, me demanda de serrer le poing et je regardais à l'opposé. Edward se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa dans un long baiser passionné qui normalement m'aurait gênée avec quelqu'un si proche de nous mais j'avais un grand besoin de calmer mes nerfs et Edward savait exactement comment faire.

« Et c'est fini » dit Michelle. Je me tournais vers elle.

« Déjà ? Mais je n'ai rien senti ? »

« La magie des baisers Cullen » dit Edward, faisant rigoler Michelle.

« Tu sais que maintenant tu vas devoir m'accompagner à chaque fois que j'aurais une prise de sang à faire et tu devras faire la même chose. »

« C'est un fardeau que je porterais avec joie » me dit-il en rigolant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Carlisle rentra dans la pièce.

« Alors Bella, dis moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. » Edward s'écarta et Carlisle pris la place de Michelle sur le tabouret près de moi.

« Et bien on s'apprêtait à déjeuner, ça allait très bien puis Rosalie à apporter le chili et lorsque l'odeur arriva à mon nez mon estomac se retourna et j'ai été malade. »

« Hun hun » dit-il. Il écouta mon cœur, mes poumons, pris ma pression, me pesa, me mesura, avant de me demander de m'allonger sur la table. « Est-ce que tu suis un traitement quelconque ? »

« Nan. Juste un peu de paracétamol de temps en temps pour le mal de tête. J'ai eu une méchante grippe qui a duré près de 10 jours et s'est terminée en début de semaine mais le médecin de la clinique gratuite de la fac ne m'a prescrit aucun traitement car c'était viral. »

Il palpa mon ventre et écarquilla les yeux un quart de seconde avant de reprendre son allure cool.

« C'est fini, tu peux te rhabiller et vous pouvez me rejoindre dans mon bureau au bout du couloir » dit-il en me souriant avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Tu as vu l'air qu'il avait ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Edward ne répondit pas mais il avait un petit sourire énigmatique. J'étais sure qu'il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

Je me rhabillais et nous allâmes dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il avait l'air très calme.

« Est-ce que tu aurais d'autres symptômes dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé Bella ? »

« Euh non, je ne crois pas. »

« A quand remonte tes dernières règles ? »

Je mis un long moment à réfléchir. C'était avant que je rencontre Edward.

« Peut-être vers le 11 décembre ? Je n'ai pas noté. Mais je ne prends pas la pilule à cause des dérèglements qu'elle provoquait donc mes règles ne sont pas du tout régulières. Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir 40 jours entre mes règles. »

Carlisle tapa sur son ordinateur et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Et je sais que c'est gênant mais quel contraceptif est-ce que vous utilisez ? Si tu ne prends pas la pilule peut-être utilises-tu un diaphragme ? Ou tu te fais faire des piqures contraceptives ? »

Je devenais rouge tomate et me tournais vers Edward qui me fit signe de la tête de lui répondre.

« Euh nan. On utilise juste le préservatif. »

« Tout le temps ? »

J'essayais de me souvenir si nous avions déjà eu des relations sans. Peut être une fois ou deux… Oh merde !

Je devenais blanche et me tournais vers Edward qui me faisait un sourire désolé. Il savait.

« Euh…non. On a du s'en passer une ou deux fois » répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Carlisle me sourit. Il me regardait, ses mains tenant une feuille qui devait certainement contenir mes résultats, et mon futur.

« J'ai les résultats de ta prise de sang et tout va bien. Tu n'a pas la grippe ni aucun autre virus ou infection. Mais par contre…tu es enceinte.»

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore chapitre_13_lcdc /collection?id=2797735**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila la suite tant demandée. Je suis éblouie par tous vos commentaires ! Merci beaucoup.**

**Enfin la réaction tant attendue à la fameuse nouvelle. **

**Tenues sur mon Polyvore, blablabla…**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 14 : Croque-monsieur et interrogations.**

_**Carlisle tapa sur son ordinateur et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.**_

_**« Et je sais que c'est gênant mais quel contraceptif est-ce que vous utilisez ? Si tu ne prends pas la pilule peut-être utilises-tu un diaphragme ? Ou tu te fais faire des piqures contraceptives ? »**_

_**Je devenais rouge tomate et me tournais vers Edward qui me fit signe de la tête de lui répondre.**_

_**« Euh nan. On utilise juste le préservatif. »**_

_**« Tout le temps ? »**_

_**J'essayais de me souvenir si nous avions déjà eu des relations sans. Peut être une fois ou deux… Oh merde !**_

_**Je devenais blanche et me tournais vers Edward qui me faisait un sourire désolé. Il savait.**_

_**« Euh…non. On a du s'en passer une ou deux fois » répondis-je d'une petite voix.**_

_**Carlisle me sourit. Il me regardait, ses mains tenant une feuille qui devait certainement contenir mes résultats, et mon futur.**_

_**« J'ai les résultats de ta prise de sang et tout va bien. Tu n'a pas la grippe ni aucun autre virus ou infection. Mais par contre…tu es enceinte.»**_

« Enceinte ? »

« Vu ton taux d'hormones je dirais que tu es enceinte d'environ 5 semaines. Il faudra faire une échographie pour confirmer. »

« Enceinte. »

Je ressassais le mot dans ma tête, comme si à force de le répéter, son sens aller changer. J'étais enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte ! J'allais avoir un bébé dans un peu moins de 8 mois d'après Carlisle. J'étais enceinte.

« Je vais te prescrire des vitamines prénatales à prendre tous les matins. Je te conseillerais de prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue-obstétricien pour faire une première échographie. D'ici là il faut te ménager. Tu vas être fatiguée un peu plus vite et tu risques d'être plus sensible à certaines odeurs. Mais si tu as des questions avant ton rendez-vous demande à Edward. Je suis sur qu'il pourra te répondre. »

Edward. Je me tournais vers lui. Je voulais qu'il me donne des réponses. Allait-il être là pour m'aider ? Ou allait-on vivre avec le bébé ? Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir continuer mes études ? Est-ce que seulement voulait-il un bébé aussi vite ?

Il devait deviner mon tumulte intérieur car il demanda à Carlisle s'il pouvait nous laisser seul quelques minutes. Celui-ci se leva et sortit de la pièce, serrant mon épaule au passage.

La seconde où la porte se referma, Edward se leva et me pris dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu veux ce bébé ? » finit-il par me demander au bout de quelques minutes.

Sa question me choqua. Je n'avais pas une seconde penser à me débarrasser du bébé. Il n'était certes pas arrivé au bon moment mais il avait été conçu entre deux personnes qui sont ensemble et qui s'aiment et ont les moyens de s'occuper de lui.

« Mon frère n'en a pas parlé mais une autre option est toujours possible… »

Je sentais qu'il était mal à l'aise de parler de ça et j'étais heureuse qu'il soit assez tolérant pour me laisser le choix mais je n'attendais pas pour clarifier les choses.

« Je pense que je suis un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant » répondis-je en me dégageant de ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais je n'imagine pas une seconde ne pas garder ce bébé. »

Il me fit un immense sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était doux et je pouvais ressentir tout son amour pour moi.

« Je te promets que tout va bien se passer. C'est vrai que ce bébé n'étais pas prévu mais je pense que c'est un petit miracle de noël vu sa date de conception. »

« Notre petit miracle » répondis-je en caressant mon ventre par-dessus ma robe. Edward fit la même chose avec sa main.

« Je pense qu'on devrait garder cette nouvelle pour nous pendant quelques semaines, le temps d'être sur qu'il ne va rien arriver. Et pendant ce temps on réfléchira au futur d'accord ? Et quand ce petit miracle fera son apparition dans ce monde tout sera parfait. »

« Je t'aime tellement » dis-je entre mes pleurs.

Il me consola pendant quelques minutes puis nous sortîmes du bureau de Carlisle. Ce dernier nous attendais et me pris dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout Carlisle. »

« Avec Bella on a décidé de garder cette information pour nous pendant quelques semaines alors si tu pouvais faire la même chose ? Je sais qu'Esmé va être curieuse… » dit Edward.

« Pas de soucis. C'est votre décision et je suis soumis au secret médical de toute façon. Mes félicitations. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. »

« Merci » répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Edward et moi étions revenus au gouter d'anniversaire de Jessica. Toutes les petites filles étaient dans le jardin et Alice et Angela étaient en train de les maquiller.

Esmé nous avait fait des croque-monsieur et une salade car nous n'avions toujours pas déjeuné.

« Alors qu'a dit Carlisle ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux. Elle avait dû remarquer l'état second dans lequel j'étais depuis notre retour.

« Oh. Sans doute une intoxication alimentaire. Quelque chose que j'aurais mangé dans la matinée et qui ne serait pas passé. » Je me surprenais moi-même de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais menti, sans devenir toute rouge ni bégayer. Esmé me regarda bizarrement pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

« Tant mieux. » dit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je mangeais les croque-monsieur avec un grand appétit. Je savais que je pouvais traverser toutes les épreuves de la vie tant qu'Edward serait à mes côtés.

oOo

J'étais de nouveau au cabinet d'Edward lundi 7 février, pour faire enfin une échographie. J'avais hâte de voir le bébé qui ne devait ressembler qu'à une cacahouète !

Je saluais Carmen à l'accueil et tombais nez à nez avec Heidi.

« Bella ! » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu es venu voir Edward ? Je crois qu'il est absent. Il part tous les lundis un peu plus tôt. »

Je rigolais. « Je sais, d'habitude on profite de l'absence d'Alice les lundis en fin d'après-midi pour utiliser ma chambre d'étudiante pour des activités extra-universitaires. »

« Je suis fière de toi » dit-elle sérieusement. « Et comment ont marché mes conseils ? »

« A la perfection. Mais je n'ai pas encore osé sortir le Kâma-Sûtra. Peut-être bientôt. »

« Tu devrais. Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est pour un rendez-vous médical » dis-je avec un grand sourire. Pendant ces dix derniers jours, j'avais commencé à avoir un autre regard sur ma grossesse. Je me posais moins de questions et essayais de profiter de l'instant présent donc de cette grossesse. Je ne voulais pas être une de ces mères angoissées. Du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de faire paraître car à l'intérieur j'étais pétrifiée.

« Avec qui ? »

« Aro »

Heidi écarquilla les yeux. « OH MON DIEU » cria-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. « C'est formidable. Félicitations ! »

« Merci. »

« Alors tu n'a pas trop peur ? » demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Enormément ! Mais je sais qu'Edward sera là. » Heidi me sourit.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. On s'organise un déjeuner bientôt ? Je veux que tu me racontes tout. »

« Avec plaisir. »

J'allais frapper au bureau d'Edward et il en sortit tout excité. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa en me serrant contre lui. Son enthousiasme était mon remède préféré contre la peur.

« Prêt ? »

« Plus que prêt ! J'ai hâte. Pour Alice j'étais trop jeune et c'est la mère de Kate qui l'a accompagné à tous ses rendez-vous. Je veux vivre pleinement notre grossesse. »

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il était définitivement craquant quand il parlait de '_notre'_ grossesse.

Aro pris la nouvelle de ma grossesse comme sa femme et nous félicita tous les deux.

« Et tu es sure que tu veux bien que je sois ton obstétricien Bella ? Je risque de mettre mon nez ou plutôt mes doigts là où tu n'as peut-être pas envie que je les mette.»

« Certaine. Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de mon bébé. Et toi Edward, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Je fais confiance à Aro pour prendre soin du bébé ET de Bella bien sur » rajouta Edward avant d'embrasser le haut de ma tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prendrais soin de la maman et du bébé. Commençons par les symptômes de la grossesse. Selon les résultats de la prise de sang d'il y a une dizaine de jours, tu en es maintenait à environ 9 semaines d'aménorrhées soit 7 semaines de grossesse. »

« Je suis assez fatiguée. Le soir après mes cours je m'effondre sur mon lit pendant une heure ou deux avant de me mettre à mes devoirs. Et puis c'est après ma sieste que souvent les nausées apparaissent. Certains jours elles sont faibles et d'autres jours très fortes. Et puis je crois que mes seins ont un peu grossit et ils sont vraiment très sensibles ce qui est très désagréable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 12 ans. »

« Ce sont tous des symptômes normaux. Je te conseillerais de boire beaucoup d'eau, plus qu'avant ta grossesse et ça pourra t'aider avec les nausées. Et puis pense peut-être à acheter de nouveaux soutiens-gorge mieux adaptés. Mais hélas ils n'ont pas finis de grossir. Et tu n'as pas fini de souffrir. »

« Chouette » répondit Edward en soufflant.

« Eh ! C'est moi que ça gêne, pas toi ! » répondis-je en tapant son bras.

« Oui mais c'est moi qui aime les toucher alors un peu de compassion » répondit-il sérieusement. J'explosais de rire.

« Pauvre de toi. »

Aro rigolait aussi. « Bon ça suffit les enfants. Prête pour cette échographie Bella ? »

« Oui »

Je montais sur la table et remontais mon pull violet préféré. J'avais opté aujourd'hui pour mes vêtements de conforts, ceux dans lesquels je me sentais bien. Et mon pull et mes baskets violettes en faisaient forcément partis.

J'ouvrais aussi mon pantalon et baissait légèrement ma culotte. Edward venait se placer sur un tabouret à l'opposé d'Aro.

Il appliqua le gel et mis la sonde contre mon bas ventre.

« Pour l'instant l'utérus est encore assez bas mais bientôt il va remonter. En attendant il risque d'appuyer sur ta vessie. »

Edward avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

« Et le voila » dit Aro en montrant une petite ombre sur le monitor. « Je vais prendre quelques mesures pour vérifier que tout est normal. »

Edward me serrait fort la main. Je me tournais vers lui et serrais la sienne pour qu'il me regarde. Il avait une petite larme au coin des yeux que j'essuyais du bout des doigts. Il se pencha pour poser un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tout a l'air parfaitement normal » dit Aro après plusieurs minutes. « Votre bébé fait environ actuellement 20 millimètres et doit peser dans les 2 grammes. Je placerais la date de la conception autour du 24 décembre. Un vrai petit miracle. Et cela placerais le terme autour du 23 septembre si tout se passe bien. »

« Notre petit miracle » dit Edward en posant sa main sur mon ventre après qu'Aro ait essuyé le gel.

« Il était encore un peu tôt pour entendre le cœur mais pour la prochaine échographie lors de la 12e semaine d'aménorrhées, donc dans 3 semaines, on l'entendra. »

« Merci pour tout Aro » dit Edward en récupérant les photos de l'écho qui avait été faites.

Edward me proposa ensuite de changer nos habitudes du lundi et que je passe la soirée avec lui. J'espérais que l'on trouve vite un autre arrangement car je ne me voyais pas passer toute ma grossesse à faire des allers-retours entre chez lui et la fac. Il fallait aussi régler la situation post-accouchement. Je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer à vivre sur le campus avec un bébé.

Une fois arrivée, je m'effondrais sur le canapé, Edward serré près de moi, et je m'endormais aussitôt. Je me réveillais deux heures plus tard pour trouver Edward dans la cuisine en train de mettre la touche finale au diner. Je me serrais contre son dos.

« Merci bébé pour avoir cuisiner. Encore une fois. J'étais crevée. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi mon ange. J'adore m'occuper de toi. »

On s'installa dans la salle à manger et je dévorai ses pâtes à la carbonara. L'homme s'y connaissait dans la cuisine. Surement une des conséquences d'avoir vécu seul pendant longtemps.

Je le surprenais à plusieurs reprises en train de m'observer manger avec un immense sourire sur son visage que je lui rendais à chaque fois.

Après le diner, Edward mis un autre Hitchcock, '_Pas de printemps pour Marnie'_ et nous prîmes nos places habituelles sur le canapé. Je savais qu'une grande discussion sur notre futur nous attendait.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore chapitre_14_lcdc /collection?id=2803786**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne nuit à tous, **

**Désolé du retard pour le post de ce petit chapitre. Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine mais je devrais pouvoir avoir du Wifi pour poster les chapitres normalement. **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 15 : Des questions, des questions…et une réponse.**

A la fin du film, Edward et moi nous préparâmes à nous coucher : brossage de temps synchronisé, usage des toilettes et enfilage d'une nuisette pour moi et seulement d'un boxer pour Edward. J'aimais que notre petite routine soit naturelle. Elle préfigurait de ce que serai la vie un jour avec lui.

On était allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, à s'échanger de petites caresses lorsque je décidais d'aborder les sujets délicats.

« Je crois que je n'veux pas attendre trop longtemps pour dire à Alice que je suis enceinte. Pour notre relation on lui a caché la vérité et ça a fini par nous retomber dessus plutôt méchamment. »

« Tu as raison. La prochaine échographie est dans 3 semaines. On pourrait l'inviter à diner après et lui annoncer ? »

« Bonne idée. » répondis-je en l'embrassant. J'essayai d'intensifier le baiser mais Edward ne me laissait pas faire.

« Je voudrais que tu emménages avec moi » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. « Je veux être avec toi pendant toutes les étapes de la grossesse et je voudrais qu'on vive ensemble quand le petit miracle arrivera. »

J'hésitais. Je voulais aussi vivre avec lui. C'est sur que c'était vraiment rapide mais avec un bébé en route les choses allaient forcément s'accélérer et bizarrement ça ne me faisait pas si peur.

Seulement, son appartement n'était pas très bien placé et puis c'était l'endroit où il avait passé toutes ces années de célibataires…

« Je veux bien vivre avec toi Edward mais pas dans cet appartement. Je ne me vois pas éduquer mon enfant là où tu as ramené des milliers de filles avant moi. »

« Pas des milliers » répondit-il en rigolant. « Juste quelques centaines ».

J'explosais de rire et frappais son épaule.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu as ramené ici un certain nombre de filles et je ne veux pas habiter ici de manière permanente. Je veux que nous habitions dans un autre endroit rien qu'à nous et si possible, plus proche de la fac. »

« Je me moque mais je comprends tout à fait mon ange et je suis d'accord. On commencera à chercher quelque chose dès demain d'accord ? »

« D'accord et je te préviens tout de suite que mon héritage de Granny ira dans cette maison. Je veux participer. »

Il faisait la moue.

« Je suis sérieuse Edward. Je sais que cela ne pourra surement pas dépasser le sixième du prix mais je veux participer. Et je participerais encore plus quand je travaillerais. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Entre la vente de cet appartement, mes économies et l'héritage de mes parents on a largement de quoi acheter 5 maisons sur Seattle. Tu ne préfères pas garder l'argent de ta grand-mère pour plus tard ? Ou te faire plaisir avec ? Des vêtements ? De la lingerie ? Ou commencer une collection de foulards de luxe ? Moi j'en ai déjà une de cravates… »

« Je sais que l'on ne sera jamais égaux de ce point de vue et je ne veux pas que l'argent soit un problème entre nous. Laisse-moi participer. Sinon je ne me sentirais pas plus chez moi que je le suis ici. »

Il soufflait visiblement énervé.

« J'espère que tu sais que je n'utiliserais jamais l'aspect financier contre toi. Je n'y ai jamais fait illusion avant et ça me fait de la peine que tu penses que je pourrais te dire ça un jour. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais c'est souvent un problème dans le couple et je ne veux pas que ça en soit un dans le notre. »

« Ca en sera un si on le laisse en devenir un. Je te propose un compromis. Tu mets les trois-quarts de l'argent de ta grand-mère dans la maison et tu gardes le quart restant pour te faire plaisir ou ce que tu veux. »

« D'accord. »

Je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur lui avant de me reculer aussitôt.

« Houuuu » criais-je de douleur en posant mes mains sur mes seins. « Ils me font un mal de chien. »

« Je suis désolé mon cœur. » dit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Est-ce qu'on a abordé tous les sujets dérangeants ou en as-tu encore un en réserve ? » demandais-je.

« Et bien en fait j'ai une question mais la réponse n'est pas pressée. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais une idée de ce que tu voulais faire à la rentrée. Le miracle est prévu pour septembre et je me demandais si tu voulais reprendre directement les cours ou plutôt seulement au deuxième semestre, ou encore prendre une année de pause… je parle de ça plus pour que tu y réfléchisses et moins pour que tu me donnes une réponse tout de suite. Moi je n'ai aucune préférence, on fera exactement comme tu voudras. »

Je réfléchis un long moment. Je m'étais déjà posé cette question ces derniers jours et j'hésitais encore. Je voulais que mon enfant soit une priorité et je voulais qu'il le sache. Mais je tenais aussi particulièrement à devenir maitresse d'école et avec mon programme avancé j'en avais pour 3 ans d'études dont la dernière composée surtout d'un long stage dans un établissement scolaire.

« Je pense que je suivrais quelques cours par correspondance au premier semestre, peut-être un ou deux, et je reprendrais les cours à la fac normalement au deuxième. Je devrais avoir rattrapé mon retard avec les cours d'été. » Je le regardais dans les yeux. « Mais je pense que dans deux ans et demi, quand j'aurais mon diplôme, je prendrais quelques années avant de trouver un travail pour faire plein de bébés avec toi. »

Edward écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, goutant, léchant, mordant. Très vite ma nuisette était envoyée à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Nos gestes étaient pressants, insistants. Entre mes nausées et ma fatigue, nous n'avions rien fait depuis près d'une semaine mais ce soir je me sentais bien. Tant qu'il restait très loin de mes seins.

Je sentais son désir contre ma jambe et passait ma main dessus avec des gestes longs. Je finissais par retirer son boxer et le prenait en main fermement.

« Tu es tellement sexy » dit Edward en passant sa main entre mes jambes. Très vite, son pouce titillait mon clitoris pendant que ses longs doigts entraient en moi. Je gémissais de plaisir.

« J'ai besoin de toi Edward ! »

Il se mit sur le dos et me fis signe de monter sur lui. Je m'exécutais et attrapais son sexe d'une main, glissant lentement dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi. Plus besoin de s'embêter avec les préservatifs ce qui était un des autres grands avantages de cette grossesse. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses cuisses en arrière et me penchait légèrement dessus. Edward plaça ses mains sur mes fesses, leur deuxième place favorite.

Mes mouvements étaient longs et puissants et je me laissais guider par mon plaisir. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'emporter pour ne pas faire rebondir mes seins trop forts. Nos gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Edward se releva et posa de longs baisers sur mon cou tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop me serrer.

La nouvelle position créait encore plus de friction sur mon clitoris et mes cris s'intensifiaient.

« Oh, Edward…. »

« Bella,…tellement belle…sexy….. ». Il serra mes fesses encore plus près de lui et je passais mes deux bras autour de sa tête que je plaquais contre moi.

Je sentais mon orgasme approcher. Mon dos se cambrais et j'accélérais légèrement mon mouvement avant d'exploser sur lui, le serrant tellement fort que je l'emportais avec moi.

Edward se rallongea sur le dos et je m'allongeais près de lui.

« Merci mon ange. Après le stress de la journée j'en avais besoin » dit-il en posant de petits baisers sur mon visage. J'adorais faire l'amour avec Edward car il passait toujours un long temps après à me couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Sauf quand je m'endormais tout de suite à cause de la force mon orgasme.

Mais ce soir le but était de reconnecter et de renforcer nos liens.

« Moi aussi j'en avais besoin. Je suis fatiguée d'être tout le temps fatiguée » répondis-je en caressant son bras, puis son dos.

Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre et se mit à tracer de petits cercles.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. Tu es arrivée dans ma vie alors que je pensais que je n'allais jamais rencontrée quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie et construire enfin la grande famille dont je rêvais. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai trouvé et on va avoir un bébé et tout va être parfait. Je te le promets. »

« Je t'aime si fort Edward » dis-je en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper et en plaçant ma main sur la sienne sur mon ventre.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment mais on n'a pas encore parlé de tes parents » dit-il.

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas trop comment leur annoncer que leur fille unique qu'ils ont vu partir i peine 6 mois sort aujourd'hui avec un homme de 34 ans avec qui elle attend un bébé…Et tout ça sans bague de fiançailles ! »

Edward et moi n'avions pas du tout parlé de mariage et je regrettais immédiatement de ne pas avoir arrêté de parler plus tôt. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ses intentions à ce sujet. Je savais que certaines personnes refusaient de se remarier après un premier divorce et je ne savais pas du tout si Edward faisait parti de ces personnes. Pour ma part, malgré le mauvais exemple de mes parents j'avais toujours rêvé un jour de me marier. Mais si Edward n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde je l'accepterais sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Je pensais attendre le moment parfait mais je pense que ce moment parfait est celui où je ne peux pas attendre une seconde de plus » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. « Viens avec moi. »

Edward attrapa ma main et me tira du lit.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il m'emmena dans le salon où il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé et il s'agenouilla devant moi. Il me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Bella, dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi j'ai su que tu allais bouleverser ma vie pour le meilleur. Tu étais sur ce canapé dans ton vieux débardeur rouge et un pantalon noir, les cheveux défaits et je fus instantanément frappé par ta beauté. Depuis ce moment là tu me surpris constamment, par ta gentillesse à toujours vouloir aider les autres, et ta patience avec Alice que tu ne cherchas pas à forcer à te parler ni à accepter la situation. Tu compris plus vite que moi ce dont elle avait besoin, de temps, et tu le lui laissas.

« Et aujourd'hui tu vas m'offrir un des plus beaux cadeaux, un nouvel enfant. Bella, je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir toi et tous les enfants que l'on aura jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je t'aime tellement fort…Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il sortit de derrière son dos une petite boite en velours noir qu'il ouvrit et qui contenait une magnifique bague de fiançailles d'un or blanc et rose. Elle était composée d'un diamant imposant entouré de multiples petits diamants et l'anneau était lui aussi incrusté de petits diamants rendant l'ensemble sublime.

J'avais d'énormes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues après le magnifique discours qu'il m'avait tenu et j'en oubliais presque que nous étions tout nus dans son salon – détail qu'Heidi ne manquera pas d'utiliser contre Edward lorsque je lui raconterais la scène.

Je me penchais vers Edward et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

« Oui je le veux » répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Edward m'embrassa à nouveau avant de passer la bague le long de mon doigt. Elle avait la parfaite taille. Elle était raffinée et vraiment magnifique. Parfaite.

Après cela, Edward me ramena dans sa chambre où pour la première fois il me fit l'amour en tant que fiancé et fiancée.

**La pédale de l'accélérateur est définitivement enfoncée. Ca rigole plus.**

**Polyvore pour la bague voir mon profil ou : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore cgi /collection?id=2815461&.locale=fr**

**Précisions n'ayant absolument aucune importance pour l'histoire mais soulevées par certaines d'entre vous : **

**Edward est gynécologue (voir chapitre 3 je crois), il s'occupe principalement de ce qui a rapport à la femme et à son système reproductif. C'est l'obstétricien qui s'occupe en plus de la femme enceinte, de sa grossesse jusqu'à la période post-accouchement (ce qui est le cas d'Aro). Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'Edward n'y connait rien aux femmes enceintes car les deux font souvent leur apprentissage en même temps. Cette distinction est a priori la même en France qu'aux USA.**

**Maintenant Edward n'a que 34 ans ce qui peut paraitre vieux par rapport à l'âge de Bella mais rappelons que les études de médecines sont très longues. Cela ne fait que quelques années qu'il bosse dans un cabinet. Et pendant vos études médicales, particulièrement avant le choix de la spécialisation, vous faites de tout !**

**Mais bon les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés comme on dit. Et Bella a vraiment eu la grippe (ce qui explique la fièvre et le nez bouché) ce qui a pu leur empêcher de détecter les signes de la grossesse avant. Mais je rappelle que quand ils ont découvert qu'elle était enceinte cela faisait à peine un mois et comme ils n'essayaient pas d'avoir un enfant ce n'est pas comme si ils cherchaient constamment les signes d'une grossesse. Et puis ils ne vivent pas non plus ensemble. Alors arrêter de reprocher à Edward de ne pas l'avoir détecté plus tôt.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous. **

**Comme promis, nouveau dimanche, nouveau chapitre. La réaction tant attendue d'Alice est enfin là…**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 16 : Surprise, surprise**

Le 28 février était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui j'allais à nouveau voir mon bébé et ce soir on allait annoncer à Alice que l'on attendait un enfant et que par-dessus le marché on allait se marier ! J'avais l'estomac noué à l'idée qu'elle se fâche à nouveau ce qui serait peut-être justifié.

Les nausées matinales avaient cessés depuis près d'une semaine et j'avais retrouvé une petite forme, continuant à faire des siestes pendant qu'Alice était en cours. Ce qui m'inquiétait c'était qu'une petite bosse était déjà apparue sur mon ventre alors que dans les livres qu'Edward avait acheté et que j'avais dévoré, ils expliquaient que mon ventre ne devrait pas grossir avant encore plusieurs semaines.

Heureusement Alice était trop préoccupée par Jasper pour remarquer les changements. Ils parlaient ensemble presque tous les soirs, enfin c'était surtout Alice qui parlait. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa, assez gentil mais pas des plus malins. Même si je pensais que ce dernier point était dû à la fumette vu les yeux rouges qu'il arborait à chaque fois que je le voyais sur skype. Selon Alice il ne s'agissait que de la mauvaise qualité de l'image mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle se trompait et que Jasper était un gros fumeur d'herbe.

Edward et moi avions aussi passé les dernières semaines à regarder les annonces de maisons et d'appartements près de la fac et de son cabinet. On en avait visité quelques uns mais rien n'allait. Après de longues conversations on avait décidé qu'on voulait quelque chose pour le long terme donc au moins 3 chambres d'enfants et avec une chambre pour Alice et une chambre d'amis pour pouvoir recevoir de la famille. On attendait encore d'avoir le coup de cœur.

J'étais actuellement dans la salle d'attente d'Aro en train de lire un article sur l'allaitement, Edward assit à côté de moi avec une brochure d'agence immobilière en main.

« Que penses-tu de l'allaitement ? » demandais-je à Edward.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« L'allaitement ? Tu crois que je devrais allaiter le bébé ? C'est de nouveau à la mode. Les mères qui ont choisit ce mode disent qu'elles créent un lien spécial quand elles allaitent mais qu'elles sont à la merci de leur bébé. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais faire comme tu le sens. C'est ton corps. Si tu décides de ne prendre que des cours par correspondance au premier semestre tu auras du temps libre mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu dois obligatoirement allaiter. Pense au côté pratique mais surtout à ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Je souriais et retournais à la lecture de mon magasine. La plupart du temps l'idée d'avoir un bébé prochainement me fascinait. J'imaginais parfois la tête qu'il ou elle allait avoir. Son sexe. Son caractère. Mais le reste du temps une peur bleu m'envahissait et me retournais l'estomac. Je n'avais que 18 ans et ne savais absolument rien sur les bébés ou sur comment être une bonne mère. Heureusement dans ces moments là Edward me rassurait. Sa présence, sa connaissance des enfants, sa joie à l'idée de ce bébé me calmait. Je savais qu'il serait là pour nous.

« Bella ? Edward ? C'est à vous » dit Aro en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. On le salua chaleureusement et on entra dans son bureau.

Aro commença par me refaire une prise de sang qu'il envoya tout de suite à analyser puis il mesurera ma tension, pris mon poids et enfin mesurera mon ventre. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je inquiète.

« Ton ventre est déjà bien gros à ce stade. Je me suis peut-être trompé sur la date de conception. »

A mon tour je fronçais les sourcils. Si ce bébé avait été conçu plus tôt cela voulais dire qu'Edward ne pouvait pas être le père. Or je n'avais pas eu de relations depuis près de 6 mois avant lui. Il était impossible que ce bébé soit à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui fronçait aussi les sourcils.

« Je te jure Edward je n'étais avec personne avant toi depuis plusieurs mois. »

Je sentais la panique m'envahir. Les traits du visage d'Edward s'adoucirent et il prit ma main.

« Je suis désolé mon ange. Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication. »

Je m'allongeai sur la table et soulevai à nouveau mon haut. Aro plaça le gel et la sonde et regarda l'écran tout comme Edward.

« Oh ! » dit Aro d'un air surpris.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » Je me tournais vers Edward. « Edward ? »

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il n'y a aucun problème Bella » finit par me dire Aro. « En fait la première échographie nous avait caché des choses. Enfin plus précisément une chose. Un autre fœtus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Félicitation à tous les deux. Vous allez avoir des jumeaux ! » dit Aro.

« Des jumeaux ?! » criais-je.

« Ou des jumelles, à ce stade on ne peut pas encore dire. »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

Je me tournais vers Edward pour qu'il me rassure. On allait avoir des jumeaux. Deux bébés. Deux fois plus de cris, de pleurs, de couches. Un ventre deux fois plus gros… Deux fois plus de fatigue.

« Edward. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je n'y arriverais jamais. C'est trop ! »

Edward qui avait toujours les yeux écarquillés sembla sortir de son état de transe et attrapa mon visage à deux mains.

« Mon ange. Bien sur qu'on y arrivera. Ensemble. Au lieu d'avoir un miracle on en a deux. Deux fois plus d'amour. Deux fois plus de joie et de bonheur. Deux fois plus de chance. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. » Et sur ce, il m'embrassa, lentement, tendrement.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais vous voudriez peut-être avoir plus de détails sur vos bébés et entendre leurs cœurs ? »

« Oui merci » répondis-je en rougissant, tournant mon attention vers Aro.

« Alors le deuxième fœtus avait dû se cacher derrière le premier lors de la première échographie mais il n'y aura pas d'autres surprises. Vous avez des jumeaux dizygotes donc il s'agit de deux ovules et deux spermatozoïdes. Ce ne seront donc pas des vrais jumeaux. Il peut s'agir de deux filles, deux garçons ou un de chaque.

« Ils font un peu moins de 6 centimètres, ce qui confirme la date de conception, et doivent peser à peu près 18 grammes chacun à ce stade. Ce sont de petits gabarits mais pour l'instant les deux se développent très bien. Avec une grossesse multiple tous les risques augmentent donc on se verra plus souvent. Pour l'instant restons sur un calendrier d'un rendez-vous toutes les trois semaines mais très vite on passera à toutes les deux semaines et sur la fin toutes les semaines.

« Une grossesse multiple veux aussi dire un risque d'accoucher prématurément et un accroissement des risques de complication pour la mère souvent à cause d'une tension sanguine trop haute. Il est donc important Bella que tu ne sois pas trop stressée, que tu manges sainement et que tu gardes une bonne activité physique. Si je te dis tout ça c'est pour que tu sois bien préparé mais il n'y a aucune raison que tu ais des complications. Tu es une jeune femme en bonne santé donc tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. »

Ouah ! Tout ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer.

« Merci Aro. »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. » dit Edward.

Aro manipula ensuite quelques boutons et le son de cœurs qui battent se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. J'avais un peu de mal à distinguer les deux battements clairement mais on entendait effectivement une sorte d'écho.

J'avais commencé à pleurer et Edward s'approcha de moi et j'enfouissais ma tête dans la chaleur de son polo, au plus près de son odeur qui me rassurait.

Aro pris quelques photos avec la machine avant de l'éteindre et d'essuyer le gel.

« Je vais aller chercher quelques prospectus sur les grossesses multiples. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je rabaissais mon haut et me relevais. Edward me pris dans ses bras instantanément.

« Tu es heureuse ? » demanda-t-il

« Effrayée, inquiète, mais heureuse. Maintenant t'as vraiment intérêt à m'épouser » dis-je en souriant. Edward éclata de rire.

« Si je le dois » répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.

oOo

Edward et moi étions déjà installés dans le restaurant et attendions l'arrivée d'Alice. Edward avait opté pour notre restaurant italien préféré '_Buon Appetito'_. Il nous avait régulièrement invité ici, Alice et moi, depuis le début de l'année ce qui était une initiative qu'Alice appréciait beaucoup car elle le voyait beaucoup moins le week-end, soi-disant pour ne pas empiéter sur le temps que j'avais avec lui. Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle était surtout gênée de passer le week-end avec juste Edward et moi. Mais je la comprenais parfaitement.

Nos diners ensemble permettait à Edward de passer du temps avec Alice tout en lui montrant qu'elle était la bienvenue avec nous.

Alice allait bientôt arriver et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau porter ma bague de fiançailles. Edward la gardait chez lui et je l'enfilai à chaque fois que je venais passer la nuit mais j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'à partir de ce soir je pourrais la porter constamment à mon doigt. La peur de la réaction d'Alice me nouait l'estomac.

« Papa ! » dit Alice qui était enfin arrivée. Elle portait une flamboyante robe orange. Elle alla faire la bise à son père et s'asseyait en face de nous. « C'était la folie à la sortie de la fac. Il y a une foire pour la prévention des maladies sexuellement transmissible et sur les grossesses non désirées à cause du nombre accru d'étudiants qui sont tombés malades et d'étudiantes qui se retrouvent enceintes. La clinique gratuite de la fac est débordée. »

Je devenais rouge tomate. Il fallait qu'elle parle de grossesse. Je me demandais s'il elle l'avait fait exprès et savait que j'étais enceinte ou si c'était vraiment un pur hasard. Après tout, Alice avait un sixième sens assez aiguisé.

« Je sens que vous vouliez me dire quelque chose de spécial ce soir » dit-elle en regardant alternativement entre Edward et moi. « Si vous comptiez partir tous les deux pour les vacances de printemps y'a aucun souci pour moi car j'ai décidé d'aller au Texas voir Jasper. Finalement il est bloqué là-bas. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. » dit Edward avant de me prendre la main. « Je sais que ça arrive de manière totalement inattendue mais Bella et moi sommes très heureux de cette tournure des évènements. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bella est enceinte. »

Je vis la nouvelle arriver jusqu'à l'esprit d'Alice lorsqu'elle prit un air blessé avant de se reprendre et de faire un petit sourire qui m'avait l'air forcé.

« Et nous avons appris aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. Ou jumelles. On ne sait pas encore. »

« Ouah. Ok je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

J'attrapais sa main droite entre les miennes pour lui montrer qu'on était là pour elle et qu'elle pouvait nous dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Je la vis fixer nos main un long moment avant de reprendre violement la sienne et de lever les yeux vers son père.

« Tu l'as demandée en mariage ?!» demanda-t-elle assez fort.

« Oui. J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser et elle a accepté. »

Alice acquiesçai. Je la voyais réfléchir à mille à l'heure.

« Ca veut dire que vous aller habiter ensemble ? »

« Oui. On va certainement s'installer plus près de la fac. On pourra se voir très souvent » répondit-il en lui souriant.

Alice lui souriait mais je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas. Elle s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et après quelques minutes je partais après elle.

Je la trouvais en pleurs devant les lavabos. Je venais à côté d'elle et la prenais dans mes bras.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je me rends juste compte que je perds mon père et ma meilleure amie. »

« Oh, non. Tu ne perds personne. On se verra toujours à la fac et on s'organisera toujours des après-midis shopping. Bien sur les choses changeront un peu quand les bébés seront là mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je veux dire, j'ai à peine 18 ans et j'attends des jumeaux » dis-je, des larmes m'échappant.

« Oh Bella. Bien sur que je serais là pour t'aider. » Alice me pris dans ses bras.

« J'aurais besoin de ma meilleure amie plus que jamais. Et les choses ne changeront rien pour Edward. Il sera toujours ton père et tu seras toujours sa fille. Tu va juste gagner des petits frères ou sœurs. »

« Tu as raison. » Alice pris ma main dans la sienne et examina longuement ma bague. « Elle est magnifique. Mon père a bon goût. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Et j'aurais aussi besoin de l'aide de ma meilleure amie pour organiser mon mariage. Parce que je voudrais être mariée avant que mes bébés soient parmi nous.»

« Avec plaisir. »

Le petit sourire d'Alice suffisait à me soulager. Je respirais enfin.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore cgi /collection?id=2820909&.locale=fr**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à tous. **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers. **

**Pas de blabla…passons aux choses sérieuses.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 17 : Une maison et une visite**

C'était vendredi et Edward et moi allions encore visiter une nouvelle maison. Celle-ci avait été repérée par Heidi sur son trajet au boulot et elle avait l'air parfaite mais après une vingtaine de visites en presque quatre semaines je commençais à fatiguer.

La semaine s'était assez bien déroulée, Alice avait l'air d'avoir acceptée la nouvelle de ma grossesse et de mon futur mariage avec son père plutôt bien.

Avec Edward, on avait discuté de la date à laquelle on voulait se marier. On avait déjà établit qu'on voulait le faire avant l'arrivée des bébés et on s'était finalement mis d'accord sur la date du 4 juin. D'ici là mes examens seraient finis et je ne serais enceinte que de 6 mois ce qui me permettra d'être encore assez en forme et je ne devrais pas déjà ressembler à une trop grosse baleine.

J'appréhendais un peu tous les changements que mon corps allait subir avec la grossesse. Voir son corps se déformer était une expérience assez étrange. Pour l'instant mes pantalons m'allaient encore mais dès que j'enfilais un haut un peu moulant ma petite bosse était très visible.

J'appréhendais aussi la réaction des élèves dans ma classe, après tout ils avaient tous mon âge et même si je n'étais plus au lycée j'allais certainement me prendre quelques remarques et regards insistants.

Edward se gara enfin et il alla ouvrir ma porte et m'aida à sortir avant de me prendre par la main. Le lieu me plaisait bien. Le quartier était à 5 minutes en voiture de la faculté et à 10 minutes seulement du cabinet d'Edward et paraissait très calme, l'endroit parfait pour élever des enfants. Mon enthousiasme augmentait à chaque pas.

Edward s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison caché derrière les fleurs et les arbres. La maison paraissait un peu petite de devant mais Edward m'assurait qu'elle était très grande.

Une femme en tailleur avec un classeur noir dans les mains nous attendaient devant la porte.

« Mr et Mme Cullen, je vous attendais » dit-elle en nous serrant la main. « Je suis Mlle Austen mais appelez-moi Jane. »

J'étais assez contente par sa supposition que nous étions mariés mais sa manière de sourire à Edward et de toucher son bras me déplaisait. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ma taille me serrant contre lui et posa sa main sur mon petit ventre que j'avais mis en avant par un haut serré.

Edward adorait voir, toucher, caresser, parler à mon ventre et lorsque j'allais le voir je mettais exprès des vêtements serrés pour lui faire plaisir. Je savais que le fait que nous n'habitions toujours pas ensemble commençait à lui peser car il voulait être présent pour toutes les étapes de ma grossesse.

« Commençons la visite » dit Edward.

Jane entra dans la maison et je voyais immédiatement le magnifique escalier et le salon.

« Cette maison possède deux chambres au rez-de-chaussée avec une salle de bain chacune et six au premier étage avec quatre salle de bain dont une privative à la chambre principale qui est la plus grande. Il y a aussi un bureau à chaque étage. Vous avez une grande cuisine, une salle à manger, un petit salon avec une cheminée pour recevoir des amis et une pièce principale pour la vie de la famille.

« Il y a aussi un magnifique petit jardin et une terrasse au premier étage. Le sous-sol a une partie cave à vin et il y a aussi une grande pièce vide qui peut tenir lieu de garde-meubles ou être aménagé en salle de cinéma ou autre.

« La maison a aussi un garage attenant pouvant accueillir deux voitures. Voila, je pense que tout est dit. Les propriétaires l'ont mis en vente il y a un mois mais aucune offre satisfaisante n'a encore été faite. Hélas les gens avec une famille attendent le mois d'avril pour chercher une nouvelle maison à cause de l'école des enfants. Mais les propriétaires sont pressés donc il s'agit d'une bonne occasion. Je vous laisse visiter. »

J'avais déjà décidé que l'on prendrait cette maison mais j'avais besoin d'avoir l'avis d'Edward avant de lui donner le mien. Le nombre de chambres et l'emplacement était idéal. La maison elle-même était magnifique.

Après avoir tout visité, Edward se retourna vers moi et me fis un grand sourire.

« Tu penses qu'on l'a trouvé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Moi aussi. » Il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement et nous retournâmes voir Jane. On passa ensuite à l'agence déposer notre proposition et Edward me ramena ensuite chez lui.

Je m'apprêtais à commander des pizzas lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Allo Bella c'est ta mère. » Une revenante. Elle ne m'avait pas appelé depuis plus de 3 semaines et la dernière fois sa seule question était de savoir si mes études de psychologie se passaient bien. Je n'avais même pas essayé de la reprendre et avait tout simplement répondu oui. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais leur annoncer mon prochain mariage et bébés.

« Oh….maman. »

« Ton père et moi sommes sur Seattle ce weekend pour te voir. On est passé par ta chambre mais Alice nous a dit que tu n'étais pas là et lorsque je lui ai demandé où je pourrais te trouver elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je t'appelle. Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Euh je suis chez un ami. » Edward qui étais assis à côté de moi me regardais bizarrement. Je lui expliquais donc la situation très vite.

« Invite-les ici. C'est peut-être l'occasion de tout leur dire » répondit-il.

« D'accord. »

« Allo ?... Allo ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Un ami tu disais ? D'où le connais-tu ? Et qui est-il ? Ca peut être très dangereux de trainer avec des étrangers. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un étranger maman. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu le rencontres. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez pas chez lui ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer. »

Ma mère acquiesça et je lui donnais l'adresse d'Edward qui prévint le gardien de leur arrivé.

Je commandais des pizzas et enfilais des vêtements plus confortables. Je ne savais pas comment ma mère allait réagir à tout cela mais je craignais aussi la réaction de mon père.

Lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, Edward attrapa ma main et m'amena à l'entrée.

« Bella ! Ma chérie ! » dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle portait une robe de soirée métallique très près du corps avec des chaussures rose fuchsia. Je serrais les dents.

J'allais ensuite faire la bise à mon père qui fixait Edward d'un mauvais œil.

« Et qui est ce bel homme derrière toi ? »

« Maman, papa, je vous présente Edward Cullen. Edward, voici ma mère Renée et mon père Charly. »

« M. et Mme. Swan. Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Il serra la main de mes parents avant de reprendre sa place près de moi.

« Papa, maman, Edward et moi allons nous mariés » dis-je en montrant ma main. Quitte à souffrir, autant retirer le pansement tout de suite.

« QUOI ? » dit Charly « Mais cet homme a au moins 10 ans de plus que toi ! »

« 16 ans pour être précis Monsieur Swan. Mais il n'empêche que j'aime votre fille plus que tout et compte bien m'occuper d'elle pour le reste de ma vie. » Edward me regarda et je lui souriais. Il était parfait.

« Bella. Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser à épouser cet homme. Tu n'as que 18 ans c'est n'importe quoi » dit mon père.

« Je n'ai peut-être que 18 ans mais j'aime Edward autant qu'il m'aime et je compte passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. »

Je fixais mon père du regard d'un air assuré pour qu'il comprenne que je n'allais pas changer d'avis.

« J'ai besoin d'une bière. » finit-il par dire.

Je conduisais donc mes parents dans le salon pendant qu'Edward apportait les boissons. Les pizzas arrivèrent à ce moment là et il ramena le tout sur la table basse.

Je prenais une part à peine les pizzas posées. J'avais vraiment faim et l'idée de manger une pizza m'avait fait saliver toute l'après-midi.

« Bella un peu de tenue ! » dit ma mère en regardant Edward. « Je suis désolé de son comportement, elle tiens ça de son père. »

« Oui et si elle tient sa fidélité de sa mère méfiez-vous » ajouta Charly.

« QUOI ? » criais-je en évitant de m'étouffer avec ma pizza.

Renée souffla fortement vers Charly avant de se tourner vers moi.

« On ne voulait pas te le dire comme ça Bella mais ton père et moi sommes en procédure de divorce. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je vais aller habiter avec lui. Il possède plusieurs galeries d'art dans tout le pays et pense venir s'installer près de celle de Seattle car il déteste la chaleur étouffante de Phoenix. »

« Oui tu tiens ton amour des hommes plus âgé de ta mère aussi apparemment vu que son petit-copain a 80 ans » dit mon père.

« QUOI ? »

« Felix n'a que 70 ans Charly ! Et il me donne bien plus de plaisir au lit que toi. »

« STOP » dit Edward en se levant. « Ca suffit ! Vous êtes chez moi et vous allez arrêter de vous disputer devant votre fille. Vous êtes venus la voir, la moindre des choses est de vous intéresser à elle. Alors arrêter de faire vos égoïstes et écoutez-la car elle a des choses importantes à vous apprendre. »

Il s'asseyait à côté de moi et me pris la main. « _Nous_ avons des choses importantes à vous dire. » Le regard d'Edward était intensément posé sur moi. Je lui souriais et me tournais vers mes parents.

« Papa, maman, nous allons avoir des jumeaux. Je suis enceinte. »

Mon père finit sa bière d'un seul coup et ma mère se mit à pleurer. Je me préparais à en voir de toutes les couleurs mais elle se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh, Bella. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Félicitations à tous les deux. » Elle posa sa main sur mon ventre et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentie la bosse. « C'est merveilleux. Tu en es à combien de semaines ? Je suppose que vous ne savez pas encore si ce sont des filles ou des garçons. »

« Non pas encore. J'en suis à presque 11 semaines de grossesse. »

« Oh, Bella ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Je veux que tu me racontes tout ! » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Et voila comment mes petits miracles avaient réussis à rendre Renée à nouveau presque humaine. Elle avait l'air sincèrement émue et heureuse de la nouvelle ce qui m'étonnais. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir finalement.

oOo

J'étais allé montrer la salle de bain à ma mère et revenait dans le salon lorsque j'entendis mon nom prononcé.

« Bella mérite le mieux, c'est une fille formidable. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment été le père parfait. Je ne me suis pas vraiment investit dans son éducation ni dans ses loisirs mais Bella s'est toujours débrouillée toute seule. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de moi. »

« Une petite fille a toujours besoin de son père » répondit Edward d'un ton assez dur. Ils discutaient de moi. Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu mon père faire des phrases aussi longues depuis bien longtemps. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, rester les écouter, les interrompre, repartir dans la chambre d'Edward…

« Oui, tu as surement raison. Je sais que je ne suis pas bien placé pour parler mais ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle a toujours été plutôt seule et elle mérite d'être heureuse. Elle mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime, quelqu'un sur qui compter. »

« Charly, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça. Je compte bien rester à ses côtés, l'aimer et la rendre heureuse, elle ainsi que toute la famille que l'on construira ensemble. »

J'essuyais mes larmes lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Ma chérie, tu viens avec moi préparer le café ? » dit ma mère en attrapant ma main et en m'entrainant dans la cuisine.

« Alors comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Edward ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. » Ce qui aurait été le cas si elle s'était un peu intéressée à ma vie mais je ne lui disais pas.

« Euh et bien c'est le père d'Alice, ma colocataire que tu as rencontré. »

« Il a déjà une fille ? »

« Oui quand il était au lycée. Je crois qu'on a aussi bien accroché avec Alice parce que nos parents nous ont eu très jeune. Sa mère et Edward ont divorcé il y a près de 10 ans et maintenant elle habite au Texas. »

« Et elle a bien pris votre relation ? Et l'arrivée des bébés ? »

« On peut pas vraiment dire ça. Mais maintenant les choses vont beaucoup mieux. »

« Et tu as rencontré sa famille ? Ses amis ? Il te les a présentés ? » demanda ma mère de manière un peu dure « Il n'a pas honte de toi dis-moi ? »

« Mais non ! Arrête ! Oui j'ai rencontré ses amis et sa famille à noël dernier, tu sais le fameux noël où vous m'avez laissé en plan. »

Elle avait au moins la décence de baisser la tête.

« Ah oui. Je suis désolé pour ça mais avec ton père on avait beaucoup de choses à régler. Je sais que ça ne justifie rien mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas aimé venir chez nous. Je crois que ta tante Armelle en avait plus que marre de nos disputes à la fin du séjour. D'ailleurs c'est à notre retour qu'on a décidé d'arrêter les frais et de divorcer avant de se détester encore plus. »

« Enfin papa a quand même l'air de t'en vouloir. »

« Oui je sais, je le comprends. Mais on est tous les deux ici en même temps, c'est déjà quelque chose. »

« Oui, c'est vrai » concédais-je.

« Et je suis tellement heureuse de te voir si épanouie. Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse. J'espère juste que tu ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi »

« Maman arrête. J'aime Edward et il m'aime. Je veux l'épouser et je veux ces bébés. Le timing n'est peut-être pas parfait mais je ne changerais les choses pour rien au monde. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » dis ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je te demande juste une chose. Je ne veux pas que mes futurs petits-fils ou mes futures petites-filles m'appelle grand-mère. »

Je rigolais.

« Et comment devra-t-on t'appeler ? »

« Nessie ? C'était mon surnom quand j'étais petite. »

« D'accord » répondis-je en souriant. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu une aussi bonne conversation avec ma mère depuis bien longtemps. Une grosse épine avait aujourd'hui été retirée de mon pied.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore cgi /collection?id=2827451&.locale=fr**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir à tous.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires pour le dernier chapitre. J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre dimanche mais je risque de ne pas le publier avant lundi. **

**On s'approche doucement de la fin mais une petite suite est déjà prévue donc pas d'inquiétudes !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 18 : Des cartons et un bidon**

Ca y est ! Les vacances de printemps étaient enfin arrivées et cerise sur le gâteau, Edward et moi emménagions enfin ensemble. Les propriétaires de la maison avaient acceptés notre proposition et la vente s'était faite en début de semaine.

La fin du week-end avec mes parents s'était bien passée. Ma mère m'avait raconté une centaine d'anecdotes sur le temps où elle était enceinte de moi et quelques conseils sur comment dormir lorsque mon dos allait commencer à me faire mal, ce qui consistait surtout à demander à Edward des massages.

Elle m'avait aussi beaucoup surprise en me posant des questions sur mes études et mes amis et elle avait promis de revenir vite me voir avec Félix son nouvel amant. Je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à l'idée qu'elle sortait avec un homme qui avait 30 ans de plus qu'elle. Je savais que j'étais mal placé pour juger mais cela me paraissait tout de même étrange. Enfin, si ma mère était heureuse, je l'étais aussi pour elle.

On était actuellement dans la mi-mars et j'étais enceinte d'environ 13 semaines. Mon ventre s'était très arrondi et mes hormones débordaient. J'avais envie de sauter constamment sur Edward qui était plus que ravi de coopérer.

J'avais opté pour une tenue confortable pour la journée, un simple débardeur bleu avec un pantalon court en jean et un bandana pour retenir mes cheveux. Un des effets secondaires de ma grossesse et des hormones est que j'avais constamment chaud. Je n'avais vraiment pas hâte d'être à cet été !

Edward m'avait aussi fait la surprise ce matin là de m'offrir un bracelet en souvenir du premier jour du reste de notre vie ensemble. Je l'avais remercié comme il convenait par une petite fellation.

Pour le déménagement, Aro, Heidi, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmé, Angela et Ben étaient venus nous aider. Un grand nombre de meubles étaient déjà dans la maison mais il fallait surtout s'occuper des cartons de vêtements et affaires diverses dans ma chambre et l'appartement d'Edward.

Aro m'ayant interdit de porter des choses lourdes, je m'occupais de ranger la maison au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée des cartons. Angela et Heidi m'aidaient à ranger les affaires de cuisine dans les placards, les livres dans la bibliothèque et les vêtements dans les dressings.

J'étais en train de ranger notre frigidaire avec des courses qu'Esmé était allée faire lorsque je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je me retournais et attrapais sauvagement les cheveux d'Edward pour coller ma bouche sur la sienne. Lorsque ma langue entra en contact avec la sienne je humais de plaisir et me pressais tant bien que mal contre lui.

« J'ai envie de toi. » dis-je en baissant ma main au niveau de sa ceinture. J'allais commencer à l'ouvrir lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Heidi étais sur le pas de la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors les hormones sont en ébullition Bella ? Profite en tant que ça dur Edward ! »

« Merci Heidi » répondit-il en rigolant.

« Les autres ont finis de tout ramener. On a juste à installer quelques gros meubles et ce sera bon. Angela et Esmé s'occupent de la chambre d'Alice. Je crois qu'elle sera contente de voir qu'elle aura sa chambre à elle chez vous » dit-elle.

« Oui. C'est une des choses qui m'a le plus plut dans cette maison. Les deux chambres du rez-de-chaussée seront pour les amis et Alice comme ça elle pourra venir quand elle veut sans avoir à subir les pleurs des petits pendant la nuit » répondis-je.

« Ma Bella. Toujours prévenante » dit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Avec Aro on va bientôt y aller. On vous rejoint demain chez Carlisle et Esmé. On va bien s'amuser ! » dit Heidi avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de sortir de la pièce.

On allait passer la première semaine des vacances à Forks et Edward avait pensé à inviter ses collègues préférés ce qui me faisait très plaisir.

Heidi et moi étions allées faire les courses dans la semaine pour que je m'achète une nouvelle garde-robe mais elle voulait encore absolument m'amener dans une boutique de lingerie spécialisée pour femmes enceintes car selon elle il était nécessaire que je me sente sexy. Et il paraissait que Port Angeles abritait une des meilleures boutiques de lingerie pour femmes enceintes.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde avec un petit gâteau et une bière ou un jus de fruit, je profitais enfin du fait que j'avais mon fiancé pour moi toute seule et grimpais sur ses genoux, mon ventre coincé entre nous deux.

Edward retira mon haut et posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre qu'il se mit à caresser.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Même avec mon gros ventre ? »

« Surtout avec ton gros ventre » dit-il avant de se pencher et de prendre un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. « Tes seins sont hors de ce monde tellement ils sont spectaculaires mon ange. »

Je rigolais avant qu'il se mette à mordiller mon téton ce qui déclencha un feu en moi. Je passais alors une main entre nous et défaisais sa ceinture et sa fermeture éclaire. Je descendis ensuite ma main dans son boxer et attrapais son sexe entre mes doigts que je serrais et desserrais.

« Oh. Bella. »

« J'ai besoin de toi maintenant Edward »

Il me souleva de lui et me reposais sur le canapé sur mes genoux, les mains sur le haut de la tête du canapé.

Il passa ses mains le long de mon dos, avant de les passer sur le devant, sur mon ventre et de les remonter sur mes seins. Je cambrais mon dos et frottais mes fesses contre son sexe.

Très vite il retirait mon pantalon et mes dessous et passais une main entre mes jambes.

« Tu es trempée » dit-il en passant ses doigts contre mon sexe. »

« J'ai pensé à ça depuis ce matin. Ne m'allume pas et enfonce ton pénis en moi j'en ai besoin ! » dis-je en tournant ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Depuis que j'étais enceinte nos séances de '_baise intense'_ comme je les surnommais dans ma tête s'étaient arrêtés. Edward était toujours très prudent avec moi et n'osais pas se laisser trop aller. Pour ma part à l'inverse j'étais devenu déchainée et mon vocabulaire s'en ressentait grandement.

Lorsque je le sentis entrer en moi dans un seul geste rapide et fort, je savais que cette fois-ci j'allais avoir ce que je voulais, ce dont j'éprouvais une envie irrésistible.

Il se retira pour mieux m'empaler contre lui dans un geste fort qui me fit crier.

« OHHH OUIIIIIII » criais-je en cambrant mon dos et en essayant de rejoindre Edward dans son mouvement. Il était hors de contrôle et me pénétrais à un rythme infernal, grognant, gémissant, attrapant parfois mes seins gorgés entre ses mains pour les presser fortement avant de frapper mes fesses.

« Hun ! Oh oh oh OOOHHHHHHHH !... plus fort… »

« Oh Bella…putain ! »

J'adorais quand il perdait assez le contrôle pour jurer. Je savais que quelques paroles crues allaient le libérer.

« Oh putain, putain ! »

Il se penchait sur mon dos et se mit à sucer le creux de mon cou tellement fort que je savais qu'il y laissait une marque.

« Edward…je vais…. »

Je sentais la pression si habituelle grandir en moi et lorsqu'il pressa son index contre mon clitoris, mon plaisir se déchaina et je me déversais autour de lui dans un orgasme jaillissant.

Mes jambes tremblotaient et je me concentrais pour ne pas m'effondrer. Il finit par éjaculer en moi et me pris dans ses bras pour nous mettre en position allongée.

Je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et pouvais sentir l'odeur de sexe sur lui. Notre odeur.

« Merci bébé. Merci beaucoup ! Ces hormones me rendent folles et tu m'as donné exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi » dit-il en embrassant mon front. Il posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre qu'il caressa tendrement.

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir les sentir bouger »

« Bientôt mon ange. Aro a dit d'ici une quinzaine de jours. »

On avait passé une nouvelle échographie la veille et les deux petits miracles étaient en pleine forme. Ils mesuraient 12 centimètres et on pouvait les observer en train d'ouvrir et fermer leurs petites mains ou encore la bouche ouverte en train de boire du liquide amniotique.

« On en est où des préparatifs du mariage ? » demanda Edward.

« Avec Alice on a trouvé un super fleuriste et un traiteur qui servira ce que l'on avait choisit. Il faudra juste qu'on passe le voir ensemble au retour d'Alice pour choisir le parfum et la forme du gâteau. »

« Super. Et côté tenues ? »

« Comme on a choisit comme couleur le blanc, le rose et le rouge je pensais choisir des robes roses pour les demoiselles d'honneurs avec des petits bouquets rouges pour elles et un grand bouquet rose pour moi.

« Et pour ce qui est de ma robe de mariée on ira aussi après les vacances. Ma mère devrait venir pour l'occasion. »

« Tout se passe donc comme prévu. »

« La seule chose qui m'embête c'est de monopoliser la maison de Carlisle et Esmé pour la célébration. »

« Tu rigoles ?! Esmé est ravie que ça se fasse dans cette maison. Et puis c'est avant tout la maison de mes parents. Je crois que ce serait un super hommage à leur rendre. » Edward regardait le plafond. Je savais que ses parents étaient morts mais on n'en parlait pas souvent. C'était un sujet sensible ce que je comprenais très bien.

Je caressais son visage que je ramenais à moi pour l'embrasser.

« Je serais plus qu'heureuse de célébrer notre mariage dans leur maison » dis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Après avoir échangés quelques autres caresses et baisers, Edward me porta jusqu'à notre nouveau lit tout neuf et s'allongea près de moi.

« Tu préfèrerais des filles ou des garçons ? » demandais-je en caressant mon ventre.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais avoir un fils pour jouer au football et lui apprendre les techniques de drague Cullen. » Je rigolais. « Mais j'ai aimé avoir une fille et je recommencerais volontiers. Et toi ? »

« Moi je crois que je voudrais des filles. Mais l'idée d'avoir un fils à sa maman me dit bien » répondis-je. « De toute façon c'est pas comme si on en aura pas d'autres. On a six chambres au premier étage et avec les petits miracles il reste encore trois chambres libres ce qui fait minimum encore trois enfants.

« Minimum ? » dit-il avec une voix haut perché.

« Je suis enceinte de jumeaux. Je pourrais très bien l'être à nouveau. »

Edward acquiesça avant de me serrer contre lui et de fermer les yeux.

« Concentrons-nous d'abord sur ces deux là si tu veux bien. »

« Petit joueur. »

oOo

Je me réveillais en laissant échapper un long gémissement, le corps en feu. Je devais faire un rêve particulièrement érotique, ce qui était monnaie courante depuis quelques semaines, car j'avais encore l'impression que quelqu'un léchait des parties très intimes.

Je relevais la tête en sursaut pour trouver mon fiancé la tête enfouie entre mes jambes.

« Edward… »

« Chh…rallonge-toi et profite » me dit-il avant de rebaisser sa tête. Je me rallongeais donc contre mon oreiller et profitais des sensations qui parcouraient tout mon corps. J'essayais de garder un maximum le silence pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison ce dont je n'avais plus l'habitude.

Mon orgasme ne mit pas longtemps à venir et Edward se releva pour m'embrasser passionnément.

« Merci » dis-je tout en continuant de caresser ses bras, son dos, ses épaules entre deux baisers.

« Je me suis réveillé au son de petits gémissements alors je me suis dit que j'allais participer » me dit-il en me souriant.

« Participe quand tu veux ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps je vais me sentir aussi excitée tout le temps ? »

« Avec des jumeaux c'est dur à dire car très vite ton excitation sera mise à mal par ton malaise. La plupart du temps cet état dure toute la grossesse mais tu risques de vite te sentir gênée par ton ventre, et tu risques aussi d'avoir des douleurs au dos et les jambes gonflées. Je te promets de faire un maximum pour que tu te sentes bien mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire contre les effets secondaires de la grossesse. »

« C'est pas grave. J'endurerais tout ça avec joie car le jeu en vaut la chandelle » répondis-je avant de me rendormir.

Quelques heures plus tard je me trouvais dans la piscine plus précisément dans un siège gonflable les pieds dans l'eau. J'avais mon bikini corail sur moi qui ne cachait rien de ma bosse grandissante. Je lisais un bouquin sur la grossesse de jumeaux lorsque je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon ventre.

Je baissais mon livre pour me trouver face à Angela qui était debout dans l'eau et regardais mon ventre.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant sa main.

« Non tu peux y aller. Je pense qu'au fur et à mesure que mon ventre grossit les gens vont vouloir le toucher. Tant que j'aime bien la personne je suis d'accord. »

Angela me sourit avant de concentrer son attention sur mon ventre.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Si bien sur mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je lis tous les livres possibles pour essayer de me préparer. »

C'est ce moment que choisi Heidi pour nous rejoindre.

« Alors Bella tu as avalé un melon ? Ou trois si on prend en compte tes deux obus » dit-elle en pointant mes seins. Je la frappais avec mon livre avant d'exploser de rire. Heidi avait le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Prête pour aller faire du shopping ? »

« Oui ! »

Et voila comment je me retrouvais près d'une heure plus tard dans une cabine d'essayage avec plein de soutifs de maternité et des culottes élastiques. Esmé et Angela nous avait accompagné et j'étais heureuse de voir que ma grossesse avait été accepté par toute la famille. Je me souvenais encore du stress de l'annonce.

**Flashback**

_Avec Edward on arrivait au restaurant où toute sa famille était présente pour l'anniversaire d'Esmé. On devait leur annoncer aujourd'hui notre prochain mariage et l'arrivée de bébés. Bien sur Carlisle était déjà au courant mais il avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait rien dit à personne._

_Je portais une robe empire cintrée sous mes seins et qui flottait jusqu'à mes genoux. Elle cachait à merveille ma petite bosse tout en étant très chic. _

_« Edward ! Bella ! » dit Esmé en levant les bras lorsqu'elle nous aperçu._

_« Joyeux anniversaire ! » dis-je avant d'aller faire la bise à tout le monde. On était les derniers arrivés donc heureusement pour moi et mon estomac le diner fut tout de suite servi. _

_Le repas était délicieux et rempli de rires et souvenirs de précédents anniversaires mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me détendre. Edward me tenait la main sous la table et après que le dessert soit servi il la serra avant de se lever avec une coupe de champagne pour porter un toast._

_« Esmé. Une année de plus et tu es toujours aussi belle que quand tu as rencontré mon chanceux de grand frère. Je voulais porter ce toast pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord pour te remercier d'avoir été là dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie, de m'avoir aidé, soutenu, écouté. Esmé, tu es la grande sœur la plus merveilleuse au monde et je t'aime. »_

_A ce moment là, tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux._

_« Je voulais ensuite porter ce toast pour t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle ou plutôt deux. » Edward pris ma main et me leva de ma chaise. Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon ventre rendant ainsi visible la petite protubérance. « Bella et moi sommes enceinte ! »_

_« HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » _

_Un cri strident parcouru la salle et toutes les autres tables se retournèrent vers nous. Esmé de qui le cri était parti se leva et vint m'engouffrer dans l'étau que formaient ses bras._

_« Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Félicitation ! » dit-elle avant de prendre Edward dans ses bras. « Et merci pour ce beau discours »_

_« Et ce n'est pas tout » dis-je en montrant ma main gauche sur laquelle je venais de glisser ma bague de fiançailles. Un nouveau cri retentit et tout le monde vint nous féliciter. _

_Je versais une petite larme quand Emmett posa sa main sur mon ventre avant de me remercier pour rendre son frère si heureux._

_« La naissance est prévu pour quand ? » demanda Esmé une fois tout le monde assis._

_« Ils ou elles seront là en septembre ? »_

_« Seront ? » demanda Carlisle._

_« Oui on attends des jumeaux ! Mais on ne connait pas encore leurs sexes. » Répondis Edward._

_Carlisle leva alors son verre._

_« A mon frère et ma future belle-sœur ainsi qu'à leurs bébés. Puissent-ils avoir la beauté de leur mère avec un peu du charme Cullen. Et à ma sublime femme, la mère de mes enfants, qui depuis 20 ans me supporte, m'épaule et m'aime. Je t'aime Esmé. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Carlisle » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. _

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore chapitre_18_lcdc /collection?id=2837435**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Désolé du retard. Un nouveau chapitre devrait être posté dès demain comme prévu.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers qui prennent le train en marche. Accrochez-vous jusqu'à la fin.**

**Toutes les tenues sont sur mon polyvore dont le lien est en bas ou sur mon profil. Vous pourrez aussi y trouver la tête de plusieurs des personnages secondaires.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 19 : Panique !**

J'étais surexcitée. On allait enfin connaitre le sexe de nos bébés. Si ces derniers ne s'amusaient pas à se cacher.

« Prête ? » me demanda Edward avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Aro.

« Oui » dis-je en prenant sa main. Il m'aida à me relever du siège et je le suivis. Aro me fit la bise en me voyant et alla se placer sur le tabouret près de la table. J'allais m'asseoir et soulevait mon t-shirt marinière, montrant mon ventre très proéminent. J'étais arrivé à un stade de ma grossesse où absolument aucun vêtement ample ne pouvait cacher mon ventre.

A la fac, j'avais eu le droit à des remarques de la part de certains professeurs mais ils pensaient tous que j'étais une mère célibataire. Je devais à chaque fois leur montrer ma bague de fiançailles et leur expliquer que j'avais beaucoup de soutient autour de moi.

L'avantage c'est que lorsque j'allais voir ces professeurs pour leur demander de pouvoir suivre leurs cours en ligne l'année prochaine, la majorité d'entre eux acceptait. Pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'une vieille professeure acariâtre qui refusait en disant qu'il fallait que j'accepte les conséquences de mes actes. Vieille bique !

« Allez mes amours, vous êtes gentils et vous faites coucou à la caméra » dit Edward à mon ventre avant qu'Aro pose le gel et utilise la sonde.

« Quoi de neuf ces deux dernières semaines Bella ? » demanda Aro pendant qu'il faisait les vérifications d'usages.

« Ben je gonfle à vue d'œil. Ce qui est chouette c'est qu'Edward sent enfin les bébés donner des coups de pieds alors il passe son temps les mains sur mon ventre. Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose quand j'y pense. Sinon j'ai toujours une bonne forme. »

« Une très, très, _très_ bonne forme » ajouta Edward. Depuis que nous habitions ensemble et que nous passions toutes nos nuits dans le même lit j'étais devenu incontrôlable. Esmé m'avais dit que les derniers mois de grossesse étaient synonymes de ralentissement à cause des difficultés de déplacement et du mal-être. Je profitais donc de la montée d'hormones. Et puis quand on a Edward dans son lit on n'a aucun regret à céder à ses envies.

On avait enfin utilisé le Kâma-Sûtra qui indiquait même les positions les meilleures pendant la grossesse. Heidi m'avait même donné quelques conseils. La seule chose qui me dérangeait c'est quand les bébés se mettaient à beaucoup gigoter alors que l'on était en plein acte. Mais j'essayais de les ignorer.

Aro nous sourit à tous les deux avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran. Edward me caressait les cheveux d'une main et tenais une de mes mains de l'autre.

« Alors vous voulez toujours savoir ? Vous êtes surs ? »

« Oui » Edward et moi dîmes en cœur.

« Et bien vous allez accueillir…deux… petites filles ! »

Deux filles. J'avais un pressentiment que j'allais avoir deux filles, tout comme Alice d'ailleurs. Wow. Dans quelques mois j'allais avoir deux bébés. Deux petites filles qui vont compter sur moi pour m'occuper d'elles.

Je commençais à paniquer. Je ne savais pas comment m'occuper d'un bébé et j'allais devoir m'occuper de deux bébés. Deux filles. Et si je faisais une bêtise qui gâche leurs vies pour toujours ?! Des petites filles toutes fragiles. Je ne savais pas changer une couche ou donner un bain ou même tenir un bébé dans les bras.

Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer, mon dos devenir humide de sueur et je commençais à voir des points noirs devant moi.

« Bella, Bella, respire profondément. » dit la voix d'Aro que je ne voyais pas car j'avais fermé mes yeux. J'entendais mon cœur battre la chamade grâce au moniteur.

« Mon ange respire doucement, lentement. Calme-toi mon amour. » La voix d'Edward m'aida à me calmer tout comme ses caresses sur mon visage et mes bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon souffle revint à la normal et j'ouvrais enfin les yeux pour trouver un Edward inquiet qui me regardais.

« Oh, je suis désolé Edward » dis-je, des larmes s'écoulant le long de mes joues. « Je n'y arriverais jamais. Je vais être une mauvaise mère et mes filles vont me détester. » A ce moment là, mes pleurs étaient devenus hystériques. « Je ne sais pas comment changer une couche ou donner un bain. Je ne suis pas prête à être maman. »

Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras et me serrait contre lui.

« Mon ange calme-toi. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer. On a encore des mois avant que ces petites filles viennent au monde. Tu as tout le temps d'apprendre à changer une couche ou faire faire le rôt. Et tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je serais avec toi et j'ai déjà eu un enfant tu te rappelles ? Je sais déjà faire tout ça. Les filles je connais.»

« Je vais être une mauvaise mère je le sais. » Mes sanglots s'étaient un peu calmés après le petit discours d'Edward. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée et il était toujours très doué pour ça. Mais les doutes m'assaillaient toujours. Des filles c'est sensible. Je le savais car j'en étais une !

« Arrête. Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu es une merveilleuse amie, une merveilleuse amante, une merveilleuse fiancée, une merveilleuse femme, une merveilleuse fille et tu vas être une merveilleuse mère pour deux merveilleuses petites filles. Je te le promets. »

Je finissais de me calmer et sentais la fatigue m'envahir. Ma crise de nerfs m'avait crevé. Edward me donna un mouchoir que j'utilisais pour essuyer les larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé sur sa chemise où des tâches d'humidité s'étaient formées, et pour me moucher.

Lorsque je regardais enfin autour de moi je remarquais qu'Aro n'était plus ici. Il devait me prendre pour une folle.

Je tournais mes yeux vers Edward qui me regardait avec amour. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Tu vas être une super maman d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais et lui souriais. Je sentais que les choses allaient déjà mieux. Une bonne crise de larmes me calmait toujours.

« Est-ce que tu es content d'avoir deux nouvelles filles ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux » répondit-il, la sincérité visible dans son regard.

Je refermais les yeux et reposais ma tête contre son torse. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda la voix d'Aro.

« Oui. Une petite crise de panique » répondit Edward.

« J'ai un prospectus qui pourrait vous intéressez, surtout toi Bella. »

J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux et clignais quelques fois pour essayer de me réveiller.

« Il s'agit d'un cours pour les futurs parents. Il y a deux séances de 3 heures qui se déroulent le samedi matin. On apprend les réflexes à avoir quand le bébé se met à pleurer, comment changer une couche, comment tenir son enfant, comment le laver, quoi faire quand il a de la fièvre. C'est un cours assez complet que je conseille à toutes mes patientes que ça pourrait intéresser et je pense que ce serait très bien pour toi Bella. »

Plus Aro décrivait ces cours et plus j'avais envie d'y participer. Je me demandais si Edward voudrait bien venir avec moi. Je me tournais vers lui et il me faisait un grand sourire.

« Je pense que c'est une super idée » dit Edward. « Et je serai ravi de t'accompagner. »

Je les remerciais tous les deux et m'excusais auprès d'Aro pour avoir paniqué comme ça devant lui. Il me rassura en disant qu'en ayant comme patientes que des femmes enceintes il avait l'habitude des crises de panique.

Je dormais debout quand on sortit enfin de son bureau et après avoir dit à Heidi que l'on attendait deux petites filles, Edward me ramena à la maison. Je réussis à m'endormir pendant les 10 minutes de trajet et me réveillais avec seulement mon shorty dans notre lit, Edward me serrant contre lui.

J'avais de plus en plus hâte chaque jour de devenir sa femme et qu'il soit officiellement mien. Et que je sois officiellement sienne.

oOo

Le samedi suivant Edward et moi nous trouvions au cours pour futurs parents. J'avais mis une de mes nouvelles robes qu'Edward m'avait offerte pour me consoler de ma panique du début de semaine.

Le cours commença par une présentation de chaque couple ou mère célibataire présente, et j'attirais plus d'un regard surement à cause de mon âge et de la différence entre Edward et moi. Et bien sur j'étais la seule à attendre des jumelles. Je me rendais compte que pour des gens qui n'avaient encore jamais eu d'enfants, ils étaient tous beaucoup plus âgé. L'âge moyen devait être de 32 ans.

Edward, ayant déjà été père, était bien sur le roi de la séance et j'étais fière de voir qu'il connaissait presque toutes les réponses aux questions qui étaient posées.

L'animatrice, Phoebe, était très patiente avec tout le monde et au fur et à mesure du cours je me détendais. Je savais que j'allais être capable de m'occuper de mes filles. Maintenant je savais faire un minimum de choses, sur une poupée certes, mais les réflexes restaient les mêmes. Donner un bain ou changer une couche ne me faisait plus peur. J'avais pris assez de notes pour remplir tout un cahier.

Je me liai aussi d'amitié avec une autre jeune femme, Bree, qui avait 20 ans et attendait aussi un enfant. Elle vivait seule chez sa mère et le père du bébé ne voulait avoir aucun rapport avec lui. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais chanceuse avec Edward et sa famille. J'avais un fiancé à mon bras, une grande maison au-dessus de ma tête, des amies pour m'épauler et même ma mère avait sorti la tête de son nombril et m'appelait plusieurs fois par semaines pour avoir de mes nouvelles.

Bree ne faisait pas d'études et bossait comme serveuse dans un Starbuck où j'étais déjà allée pas très loin de ma fac. J'avais un peu de peine pour elle mais elle paraissait si forte, j'étais très impressionnée.

On échangea nos numéros et je promettais de l'inviter à la maison très bientôt.

J'avais rendez-vous dans l'après-midi avec toutes mes amies et ma mère pour choisir ma robe de mariée et j'avais de plus en plus hâte de passer ma vie avec Edward.

oOo

Arrgh !

Mon essayage de robe de mariée se transformait en véritable cauchemar ! Rien ne se passait comme je le voulais.

D'un côté Alice et René voulait absolument me voir dans une vrai robe meringue me rendant encore plus énorme que je l'étais déjà avec ma grossesse. Et de l'autre, Heidi et Angela ne me faisait essayer que des robes de mariés très courtes, _trop_ courtes, ne descendant que jusqu'aux genoux et me faisant penser a un mariage plus digne de Las Vegas qu'autre chose. Aucune de ces robes ne ressemblaient à ce que j'avais imaginé.

Mon calme s'effaçait au rythme des essayages et je finissais par m'éclipser quelques minutes aux toilettes sous le prétexte que mes petites appuyaient sur ma vessie pour pleurer un bon coup. Je savais que c'était ridicule, que je n'avais pas besoin de pleurer mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je savais que comme j'allais être enceinte de 6 mois pour mon mariage je n'allais pas pouvoir porter ma robe rêvée mais j'espérais au moins en trouver une qui s'en rapproche le plus possible.

Après quelques minutes passées à essuyer mes larmes sur mes manches, un mouchoir apparu devant moi. Je levais les yeux vers Esmé qui me souriait.

« Des doutes sur ce mariage? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nan. Juste les hormones. Oh Esmé ! Et si je ne trouve pas la robe parfaite ?! Je ne veux pas ressembler a une mariée chamallow ni a une mariée trash. »

Elle rigolait.

« Oh ma Bella. Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce que tu imaginais ? »

« Quelque chose de simple et classique. Une robe longue sans froufrou ni excès de dentelle. Qui mette en valeur mon ventre sans trop me serrer et tout en restant féminin. C'est trop demandé ? »

Esmé caressait mes cheveux dans un geste très maternel.

« Ça me parait très bien. Je vais sortir d'ici et je vais aller demander à notre assistante habilleuse de ramener toutes les robes de ce genre de la boutique. Et je vais dire aux filles de se calmer d'accord? »

« Merci Esmé. »

« De rien. Maintenant passe un peu d'eau sur ton visage et direction la cabine d'essayage. »

Une demi-heure après j'étais à nouveau en pleurs mais cette fois-ci à cause de la joie qui m'envahissait à la vue de ma robe de mariée. De la robe dans laquelle j'allais épouser Edward.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. Polyvore cgi /collection?id=2846784&.locale=fr**

**PS : la robe de mariée choisie ne sera dévoilée que lors du mariage. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre. J'ai posté le chapitre 19 hier soir tard donc vérifiez bien que vous l'avez lu avant de lire celui-ci.**

**On avance encore un peu dans le temps.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 20 : Discussions entre filles**

J'étais définitivement énorme. J'étais enceinte de 6 mois et mon ventre avait la taille d'une femme enceinte de 9 mois ! Mes petites filles grandissaient bien. Elles me donnaient de petits coups de pieds mais se calmaient dès que leur père leur chantait une berceuse.

On était le 1er juin et j'allais me marier dans trois jours donc aujourd'hui les filles avaient organisés ma baby-shower et mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille en même temps.

Avec l'aide d'Alice, le mariage était entièrement préparé. J'avais trouvé ma robe de mariée et celles des demoiselles d'honneur Alice, Heidi et Angela et tous les préparatifs étaient finis.

J'étais actuellement dans mon salon un mini-cake à la main, entourée d'Alice, Angela, Heidi, Bree, Esmé et ma mère. Alice était venue très tôt pour tout décorer et Esmé et ma mère avait passé la matinée à cuisiner des pâtisseries et confiseries.

« Et tu es enceinte de combien de mois Bree ? » demanda Angela.

« Six mois comme Bella. »

« Mais toi tu as un ventre normal. Bella a un ballon de baudruche surgonflé sous sa robe. »

« Merci Alice ! » répondis-je pas très aimable. Depuis plusieurs semaines elle s'amusait à me rabaisser et arrivait très souvent à me faire pleurer. Je n'avais rien dit à Edward parce que je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation. Et puis comme avec les hormones je prenais mal beaucoup de choses je n'étais sure de rien. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle me lançait de petites piques.

« Commençons les jeux » dit Esmé pour changer de sujet. « Le premier est de deviner la date de naissance. »

« Le terme est le 23 septembre. Maintenant je vous laisse ouvrir les paris » répondis-je.

« Je sens qu'ils seront bien à l'heure et je pari pour le 21 septembre » dit ma mère.

« Le 15 septembre » dit Angela.

« Le…..4 septembre » dit Bree.

« Je dirais plus vers le 1er septembre » dit Esmé « Je sens qu'elles ont hâte de voir leur maman.

« Je pressent plus vers le 15 août. » dit Alice.

« Peut-être le 20 août ? » dit Heidi. « Et toi Bella qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Moi mon but c'est qu'elles restent dans mon ventre le plus longtemps possible alors je dis 23 septembre. »

C'était une de mes grandes peurs, que mes filles naissent prématurées et avec des soucis de santé. Pour l'instant ma grossesse s'était déroulée sans problèmes et j'espérais que ça continue.

« La gagnante aura un forfait d'une journée à l'institut de beauté de Seattle. J'ai noté tous les pronostics » déclara Esmé.

On passa ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à s'essayer au tricot, à mettre des couches à des poupées –_épreuve que Bree gagna haut la main_- et à répondre à un quizz sur les bébés.

« Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! » dit Alice surexcitée.

Les filles mirent alors un quart d'heure à ramener une trentaine de cadeaux du garage au salon. Alice et Angela m'aidèrent à tout déballer et je pouvais dire que mes filles étaient gâtées. Elles avaient ainsi reçu des sièges auto, des barboteuses, énormément de vêtements et de couches mais aussi des peluches et d'autres accessoires utiles comme une petite baignoire, un chauffe-biberon, un baby-mixer pour faire des purées, un stérilisateur et deux couffins pour les premiers mois.

Edward et moi avions déjà choisit le mobilier pour les deux chambres mais il devait encore tout peindre et décorer avant de les monter. Carlisle et Emmett devaient venir l'aider. On avait décidé que les filles dormiraient avec nous les premières semaines puis qu'on les installerait dans la même chambre tant que je les allaiterais.

« Merci beaucoup les filles. C'est vraiment super, vous nous avez trop gâtées » dis-je en plaçant mes mains sur mon ventre. Je reçu un petit coup de pied à ce moment là et souriait. Mes filles étaient déjà parfaites.

« Tu viendrais m'aider à préparer le café dans la cuisine Bella ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas en avoir mais on peut faire du thé glacé » proposa Heidi.

« Bonne idée. »

Heidi m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Je savais qu'il s'agissait surement d'une technique de diversion pour passer de l'après-midi bébé à la soirée enterrement de vie de jeune fille donc je n'essayais pas de leur gâcher la surprise.

Je mis la machine à café en route et me retournais vers Heidi qui avait un très grand sourire.

« J'ai un truc à t'avouer » me dit-elle.

« Un secret ? J'adore ! » dis-je en tapant des mains.

« JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! » cria-t-elle.

« OH ! Heidi c'est formidable ! » répondis-je en allant placer ma main sur son ventre. « On pourra se soutenir quand nos enfants nous rendrons dingues. »

« Oui c'est super ! Je suis tellement heureuse. »

« Je suis sure qu'Aro est aux anges. »

« Au septième ciel et il n'est toujours pas redescendu. »

« Et c'est pour quand ? »

« Je suis enceinte que de deux mois donc j'en ai encore pour un moment mais je n'ai pas hâte que ça termine. Je veux profiter de ma grossesse comme tu le fais. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Avec Edward on avait discuté du fait de savoir si on voulait des enfants dans le futur ou pas mais je n'ai que 18 ans et je ne m'imaginais pas du tout mère. Mais maintenant je suis sereine. Je ne souffre pas trop des effets secondaires de la grossesse, à part des chevilles un peu gonflées, et mes filles me laissent pour l'instant dormir la nuit sans soucis. »

« Je suis contente pour toi et j'espère être aussi calme pendant toute ma grossesse. »

« Tu es enceinte toi aussi ? » demanda Alice qui entrait dans la cuisine.

« Oui je viens de l'apprendre. »

« Oh » répondit-elle, l'air un peu triste. « Félicitations. »

Alice posa le plateau qu'elle tenait à la main et retourna dans le salon. Je savais qu'elle devait sentir que je me rapprochais beaucoup d'Heidi mais je ne savais pas toujours comment l'inclure. Il y avait des sujets que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas aborder avec elle et lorsque je parlais de la naissance future de mes filles elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air intéressée.

Une fois mon thé glacé fini et la cafetière remplit, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Toutes les décorations enfant étaient partis et laissaient place à des guirlandes avec des pénis en plastiques qui clignotes, des grands draps rouges sur toutes les surfaces, une musique sensuelle et au centre de la pièce un très grand présentoir avec un nombre incalculables d'accessoires sexuelles. Une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années était là.

Je rigolais et félicitais les filles sur leur déco. Je reprenais ensuite ma place sur le canapé entre Angela et Heidi et essayait de ne pas rougir. Vu les yeux pétillants d'Heidi je savais qu'il s'agissait de son idée. Je regardais autour de moi et croisais les yeux d'une Bree aussi rouge que moi avec des yeux grands ouverts. Je voyais aussi ma mère qui était bien trop excitée par tous les vibromasseurs et autres sex-toys présents sur la table.

Alice vint placer une tiare rose bonbon sur ma tête et déclara ma soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ouverte.

La vendeuse nommées Irina –_un bon prénom de pétasse de l'est_- passa l'heure suivante à nous décrire les différents jouets.

« Oh ! Bella je te conseille les boules de geisha. Pour toi aussi Bree. Les miennes m'ont été très utiles après l'accouchement pour renforcer et raffermir mes muscles du bas-ventre diront nous » suggéra Esmé.

« Maman ! » dit Angela l'air outré.

« Oh Angie ! Le jour où tu auras des enfants tu comprendras ce que c'est. Et puis dis-toi que c'est à cause de ton frère et toi que ta pauvre mère dû avoir recours à des jouets sexuels. »

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Arrête ! » dit Angela en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je ricanais un peu mais n'osais pas rigoler à plein poumon au cas où Renée décide de faire la même chose avec moi.

Je décidais finalement de prendre les fameuses boules ainsi qu'un petit vibromasseur et un anneau vibrant. Avant de partir Irina nous offrit à toutes de la peinture corporelle sucrée à lécher sur le corps de son partenaire. Un cadeau qui allait certainement me servir.

« Pour le prochain jeu » dit Heidi « nous allons chacune écrire notre position préférée sur un papier, notre fantasme ultime sur un autre et l'endroit le plus excitant où vous ayez fait l'amour. On remet toutes nos papiers dans le bol de la catégorie correspondante, puis je lis à haute voix tous les papiers et on doit retrouver lequel appartient à qui. »

« Comme je suis encore toute innocente je m'occupe de la gestion des bols » dit Alice.

Encore un jeu risqué. Je commençais à être vraiment mal à l'aise à discuter cela avec Alice et ma mère. Mais toutes les filles avaient l'air de s'amuser alors j'écrivais mes réponses et les plaçaient dans les bols.

« Alors pour la position préférée i levrettes, 2 amazones, 1 missionnaire et 1 position du lotus….hmmm » dit-elle.

« Un missionnaire ? » dit Heidi.

« Oui…euh…c'est la seule position que j'ai essayé avec mon ex-copain qui était mon unique copain donc je n'en ai pas testé d'autre » avoua Bree.

« Tu auras tout le temps pour ça. Tu es si jeune » répondit Esmé. C'était facile d'oublier que le copain de Bree s'était barré après qu'elle lui ait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

« Alors, je pari pour le lotus pour Esmé, elle a l'air très flexible, l'amazone pour Renée qui a l'air d'aimer prendre les devants, peut-être aussi pour Angela et je pari que la levrette c'est pour Bella ! Elle m'a raconté suffisamment de fois les exploits du beau docteur. »

Alors que je devenais rouge tomate, Alice devint blanche comme un linge et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Toutes les autres étaient mortes de rire.

« J'avais raison ? » demanda Heidi.

« Oui » tout le monde répondit.

« Tu es très forte ma chère » dit Esmé le sourire aux lèvres « Et j'en apprends un peu plus sur ma fille. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais Angela était aussi rouge écarlate et avait la tête dans ses mains. Elle était de nature beaucoup plus timide que moi et depuis les 6 mois que je la connaissais nous n'avions jamais parlé de nos relations sexuelles. A l'inverse d'Heidi qui voulait le plus de détail possible.

« Et par curiosité » demanda Heidi en bonne fouineuse qu'elle était. « Vous le faites en moyenne combien de fois par semaine ? »

« Je dirais en moyenne 3 fois par semaine. Depuis que Liam est parti de la maison et qu'Angela est plus souvent en week-end sur Seattle, la flamme s'est ravivée » dit Esmé.

« On est dans la même moyenne avec Aro » répondit Heidi.

« Je préfère ne pas répondre » dit Angela toujours aussi rouge.

« Je dirais 2 fois par semaines. Mais ça me change du zéro annuel que moi et Charly pratiquions depuis presque 3 ans. »

« MAMAN ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses alors merci de les garder pour toi » répondis-je outrée. Je n'avais aucune envie de penser à la sexualité de mes parents.

« Et toi Bella ? Combien de fois par semaine ? » demanda Heidi.

« Heu… un peu plus » répondis-je vaguement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles connaissent l'amplitude de ma perversion.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis sure que vous le faites tous les jours ! » dit Heidi. Je devenais à nouveau rouge tomate.

Je me tournais vers Alice qui avait toujours ses mains sur les oreilles et chantonnait pour masquer notre discussion.

« Disons que depuis que nous habitons enfin ensemble nous rattrapons le temps perdu. Et puis je me dis que je serais certainement moins en forme dans un mois donc on en profite au maximum maintenant quitte à en faire parfois un peu trop. »

« A Bella ! » dit Esmé en levant son verre avant de descendre sa coupe de champagne d'un trait.

oOo

On passa ensuite le reste de la soirée à parler de fantasmes de faire l'amour en public, de l'ascenseur à la voiture en passant par des toilettes publiques.

Heidi, Bree et moi écoutâmes avec beaucoup d'attention Esmé lorsqu'elle nous parla du sexe après la naissance de ses enfants. Il fallait surtout avoir confiance en son partenaire, oser se montrer et ne pas se mettre de pression, ne pas presser les choses.

« Après la période d'abstinence imposée post-accouchement, j'ai mis 4 mois à avoir un orgasme pendant l'acte. J'avais du mal à me détendre, j'étais très angoissée par le nouveau bébé avec un petit baby-blues et j'étais très complexée de mes kilos en trop. Carlisle a mis 4 mois pour me redonner un peu confiance en moi. Il a été très patient, ne m'a jamais forcé la main et m'a beaucoup encouragé. La clé c'est d'en discuter avec son compagnon. Si vous ne discutez pas de vos appréhensions ou malaises, la situation ne pourra pas s'améliorer. »

Elle était vraiment très censée. Mais je faisais totalement confiance à Edward pour m'aider pendant cette phase.

« Merci Esmé » répondis-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Il était presque 11h du soir et je commençai à ressentir intensément la fatigue.

« On va te laisser Bella » finit par dire Heidi. « J'ai appelé Edward pour lui dire qu'il pouvait revenir et il m'a répondu qu'il serait là dans 10 minutes. De notre côté on va y aller et on se retrouve vendredi chez Esmé pour passer ta dernière nuit avant ton mariage toutes ensemble. »

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup les filles pour cette superbe journée. Je me suis énormément amusée. »

Après cela elles partirent toutes l'une après l'autre et je finissais par aller me mettre en pyjama. J'étais à peine sous la couette lorsqu'Edward arriva.

« Bonsoir mon ange » dit-il en venant s'allonger près de moi.

« Bonsoir bébé » répondis-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il se déshabilla et glissa lui aussi sous la couette. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre son torse.

« Le salon est rempli de draps rouges, de pénis et d'affaires de bébés. C'est très perturbant. »

Je rigolais.

« C'est ce qui se passe quand on mélange baby-shower et enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et toi, ton bar et ton billard c'était chouette ? »

« Super. Les gars étaient en grande forme, on s'est bien marré. Mais je suis bien heureux de rentrer à la maison et de te serrer contre moi. »

Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux avant de poser un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Je fermais les yeux et commençait à m'endormir.

Il plaça ses mains sur mon ventre, caressant ma peau tendrement.

« Je t'aime ma Bella. Dors-bien. »

Et je m'endormais.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore cgi /collection?id=2849849&.locale=fr**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Le mariage est arrivé ! Retrouvez toutes les tenues sur mon polyvore.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont toujours très appréciés et à dimanche.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 21 : Des fleurs et des sourires**

J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward chez Esmé et Carlisle à Forks et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Edward était à l'hôtel avec ses frères et je me sentais seule sans lui. Le lit me paraissait trop grand et trop froid.

Demain j'allais l'épouser et je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Alice et Angela au salon de beauté de Port Angeles pour une épilation et un soin de dernière minute, Alice m'avait obligé à aller me coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain mais sans Edward cela s'avérait impossible. J'avais l'impression que même mes filles ne pouvaient pas s'endormir sans lui vu le nombre de coups de pieds que je recevais.

Vers minuit, je finissais par lui envoyer un message de désespoir.

_**Je ne peux pas m'endormir ! S'il te plait viens me prendre dans tes bras. Tes filles ont besoin de toi. Je t'aime –Bella.**_

Sa réponse ne vint jamais mais vingt minutes plus tard quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

« Bella ? » dit Edward en chuchotant.

« Edward merci d'être revenu. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi ! »

Il vint s'allonger près de moi dans le lit et se serra contre mon flanc. Il amena sa bouche à la mienne et m'embrassa tendrement tout en caressant mon ventre.

« J'ai du échapper à Emmett qui faisait le pied de grue derrière ma porte à l'hôtel et j'ai réussi à entrer dans la maison sans me faire détecter par ma fille et ma nièce. Tu devrais être fière de moi » dit-il en souriant.

« Je le suis. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir obligé à venir jusqu'ici en pleine nuit mais cette tradition est vraiment stupide. »

« Totalement d'accord. Et j'étais ravi de venir te voir. En fait j'étais déjà parti quand j'ai reçu ton message. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus et mes filles me manquaient. »

Edward souleva mon t-shirt pour embrasser mon ventre. Il m'embrassa ensuite une dernière fois avant que je me mette sur le côté et qu'il vienne serrer mon dos contre son torse posant sa main sur mon ventre.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

Et comme ça, je m'endormis au son de la berceuse qu'Edward me chantais comme il faisait à chaque fois que j'avais du mal à dormir.

oOo

« Edward ! Réveil-toi et rentre à ton hôtel ! Tu n'es pas censé venir ici avant 13h ! » dit Heidi en entrant dans la chambre. Elle venait certainement d'arriver de Seattle. Elle et Aro faisaient partis de nos témoins et comme ils bossaient tard le vendredi, ils avaient décidé de nous rejoindre seulement le samedi matin.

Il était à peine 7h du matin et une grosse journée nous attendait. Dans quelques heures à peine j'allais devenir Mme Cullen.

« Je me lève » dit Edward en se relevant.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je ne dirais rien aux autres si quand je remonte avec le petit-déjeuner de Bella tu es parti. »

« D'accord. Merci Heidi. A tout à l'heure. »

Heidi me fit un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me levais du lit et Edward venait me prendre dans ses bras, mon ventre pressé entre nous. J'enfouissais mon visage dans son torse et inspirais son odeur à plein poumon.

On restait dans cette position pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward s'écarte et m'embrasse sur le front, puis les joues, les paupières et le nez avant de poser un petit baiser sur ma bouche.

« Mon ange, je t'aime très fort. Prend bien soin de mes bébés. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Va retrouver tes frères. Je suis sure qu'Emmett a du remarquer ton absence et Aro doit t'attendre. On se retrouve devant l'autel. Je serais la femme en blanc avec un gros ventre. »

Edward me sourit avant de se baisser et de poser deux baisers sur mon ventre.

« Et moi je serais l'homme en costume avec le plus grand des sourires » répondit-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de sortir de la chambre.

J'allais alors dans la salle de bain pour faire mes petites affaires et pour me rafraichir le visage et lorsque je retournais dans la chambre, Heidi déposait un plateau de nourriture sur le lit.

« Prête ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Plus que jamais ! »

oOo

Je me trouvais actuellement dans la salle de bain d'Esmé, Alice était en train de me boucler mes cheveux et Heidi appliquait mon maquillage.

« Léger Heidi. Et du mascara waterproof. Je sens que je vais être une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui. »

« Comme nous toutes ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te fais quelque chose de très naturel. Tu as déjà les joues un peu rosies par la grossesse donc pas besoin de blush et ton teint est parfait. Je dépose seulement un peu de fard à paupières, je redessine un peu les sourcils, un peu de mascara, un trait de rouge à lèvre discret et tu es prête. »

J'inspirais et soufflais doucement plusieurs fois d'affilé pour calmer mon pouls battant.

« Stressée ? » demanda Esmé.

« Un peu oui. J'ai surtout hâte d'être enfin Mme Cullen. »

« Je te comprend. Quand je me suis mariée avec Carlisle, on avait déjà eu Liam et je n'allais pas tarder à tomber enceinte de ma petite Angie. On était tous les deux très jeunes et ma mère n'arrêtais pas de me demander si j'étais sure de ce que je faisais car je tremblais comme une feuille. J'étais seulement très excitée à l'idée de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui et j'avais hâte d'y être. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je me souviens Elisabeth m'avait embrassé un peu avant le début de la cérémonie et m'avait dit de prendre soin de son fils et de lui dire s'il n'en faisait pas autant car elle l'avait bien éduqué. Elle m'a précisé qu'il savait faire la lessive et la vaisselle et que je n'avais pas intérêt à trop le gâté. »

« Une sage femme » répondis-je. « J'aurais aimé la rencontré. »

« Elle t'aurai adoré Bella. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. »

« Oui, tu es parfaite pour mon père. Je sais que j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre au début mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Et toi aussi. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre » dit Alice.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et Heidi me donnait un mouchoir.

« Les filles, arrêtez de faire pleurer la mariée. Elle a trop d'hormones en elle pour écouter vos discours mielleux sans se mettre à pleurer et c'est moi qui m'occupe du maquillage » dit Heidi.

« Arrête de faire la dure. On sait toutes que tu es sur le point de pleurer » répondis-je. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait les yeux glacés. Ses hormones aussi devaient grouiller sous sa peau.

Tout le monde rigola avant de se remettre au travail.

Une heure plus tard j'étais maquillée, coiffée et habillée. Ma robe blanche avait de petites bretelles et était serrée sous les seins, mettant ma poitrine en avant. Elle tombait ensuite gracieusement jusqu'à mes pieds, mettant en valeur mon ventre.

Alice posait les dernières touches sur ma coiffure lorsque ma mère entra dans la pièce.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Bella tu es sublime. Edward ne va pas s'en remettre. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sortais tout de suite un mouchoir de son sac à main.

« Ne pleure pas maman s'il te plait. Mon maquillage est parfait. »

« D'accord » dit-elle en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se reprendre. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et sorti de son sac à main une magnifique broche pour les cheveux. Elle avait de petits diamants incrustés la rendant encore plus belle.

« Oh c'est superbe maman. »

« Ca appartenait à ma mère et je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que tu la portes pour ton mariage. » Maman passa sa main tendrement sur mon visage avant de la poser sur mon ventre.

« Et un jour tu pourras la prêter à tes filles pour leur mariage. »

« Merci beaucoup maman. »

Je donnais la broche à Alice qui la plaçait sur le dessus de mon chignon.

« Magnifique » dit Alice.

« Vous êtes prêtes mesdemoiselles ? » demanda mon père en entrant dans la pièce. Charly s'était bien repris depuis sa dernière visite. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il avait arrêter complètement de boire de l'alcool. Leur divorce avait bien été finalisé quelques semaines plus tôt et en le voyant bien coiffé et rasé avec son beau costume trois pièces, je souriais. J'aimais mon père et j'étais heureuse qu'il ait repris sa vie en main.

« Ouah, Bella tu es éblouissante » me dit-il en venant prendre ma main dans la sienne.

« Comment va Edward ? » demandais-je.

« Il a hâte de te voir et de t'épouser. »

« Pareil. »

« Ca tombe bien, tout est prêt. Il ne manque plus que la magnifique mariée. »

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Allez Bella. C'est l'heure de se marier ! » dit Alice en me tendant mon bouquet de roses.

Les filles descendirent alors devant moi, leurs cavaliers les attendant en bas de l'escalier pour les conduire jusqu'à l'allée menant à l'autel qui se trouvait dans le jardin.

J'accrochais mon bras à celui de mon père et prenait de grandes inspirations.

« Papa, ne me laisse pas tomber. »

« Jamais » répondit-il.

On descendit les escaliers lentement et on avança jusqu'au jardin. Le moment où je vis Edward, le temps s'arrêta autour de moi. Sa simple présence me calma aussitôt. Il me souriait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre mon plus grand sourire.

Lorsque l'on arriva enfin à son niveau, Charly lui donna ma main qu'il accepta en souriant.

« Je t'aime ma Bella. Tu es magnifique » susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant que l'on se tourne vers le révérend pour la cérémonie.

En cet instant tout était parfait.

oOo

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Tu es tellement belle Bella » me dit Edward.

On était encore une fois sur la piste de danse, tous nos amis et nos familles autour de nous. La cérémonie était passée à toute allure. Un instant Edward prenait ma main et l'instant d'après le révérend nous déclarait mari et femme et Edward m'embrassait passionnément.

Le diner avait aussi été fabuleux et grâce à mon statut de femme enceinte les invités venaient directement nous parler à notre table pendant que je mangeais ce qui me permettait de ne pas avoir à rester debout pour aller les voir.

« Le speech d'Emmett était vraiment super. J'ai adoré voir toutes ces photos de toi à mon âge. Ta phase rappeur était la meilleure. »

« Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi madame Cullen ? » dit Edward le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tout à fait monsieur Cullen » répondis-je avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « Mais tu es définitivement mieux maintenant. Même si tu avais déjà de fabuleuses fesses. »

Edward rigola.

« Merci mon ange. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau un peu plus passionnément, goutant mes lèvres du bout de sa langue avant de déplacer ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire puis dans le creux de mon cou.

Je commençais à haleter un peu trop fortement et lorsqu'Heidi se mit à siffler juste à côté de nous Edward releva la tête.

« Laisse-nous tranquille Heidi » dis-je.

« Avec plaisir mais il y a des âmes sensibles ici » répondit-elle avant de repartir danser avec Aro qui rigolait.

« Et que penses-tu de ton futur beau-père Félix ? J'ai un peu discuté avec lui et il avait l'air plutôt gentil. Et ta mère a l'air heureuse. »

« Oh oui, très gentil ! J'ai dansé avec lui et il était vraiment très marrant. Et il nous a offert 3 œuvres d'une de ses collections comme cadeaux de mariage. Elles ont l'air magnifiques, j'ai hâte de leur trouver une place chez nous. »

« Donc tu n'es pas trop triste que tes parents se soient séparés ? »

« Je suis plutôt soulagée. J'aurais aimé qu'ils le fassent avant, ça m'aurait épargné un grand nombre de scènes de ménage avec moi au milieu. »

« Je te promets que nos enfants vivront dans une famille heureuse car leurs parents seront incroyablement amoureux. »

Edward se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres.

« J'en suis persuadée. On va faire parti de ces parents dont les enfants ont honte car on n'arrêtera pas de s'embrasser et de se toucher les fesses » dis-je en rigolant.

« Vendu ! » dit-il avant de poser ses mains sur mes fesses. Je les relevais pour qu'elles soient posées sur mon dos tout en rigolant.

« Tiens-toi bien encore quelques instants monsieur Cullen, mon père nous observe. »

« Tu as raison. En parlant de père protecteur, que penses-tu de Jasper ? Ce gamin ne m'inspire pas confiance.»

Pour l'occasion, Alice avait fait venir Jasper depuis le Texas et il était vraiment particulier pour ne pas être trop méchante.

« Moi non plus. J'ai dansé avec lui et il avait les yeux très rouges et paraissait avancé au ralentit. Je pense qu'il a un problème de drogue mais Alice n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. »

« J'irai lui parler quand on rentrera de notre lune de miel. Vu qu'elle va passer les 15 prochains jours ici avec sa cousine je fais confiance à Carlisle pour garder un œil sur lui les deux jours où il sera encore là. »

« Je pense que tu peux faire confiance à Alice. »

« C'est le cas mais je suis son père. C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter. »

« Et tu as intérêt à être aussi protecteur avec nos filles car il n'est pas question qu'elles finissent avec un Jasper. »

« Promis. »

oOo

Je commençais à être fatiguée. J'avais dansé toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée et je commençais à être physiquement crevée. Le fait que j'étais enceinte de jumelles n'arrangeant rien à l'affaire. De plus j'avais hâte de commencer ma lune de miel !

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? » me demanda Edward après mon troisième bâillement en moins de cinq minutes. « Les valises sont déjà dans la voiture. Tu peux aller te changer et on fait nos adieux. »

« D'accord. »

Edward m'aida alors à me relever de ma chaise et m'accompagna en haut me changer car lui aussi voulait surement être confortable pour le voyage.

Lorsqu'on redescendit quelques minutes plus tard dans des tenues plus décontractées- plus précisément dans une magnifique robe ? offerte par Heidi- tous les invités étaient réunis sur le parvis de la maison pour nous applaudir et nous jeter du riz. Ma mère me serra fortement contre elle et mon père aussi, me faisant presque pleurer.

Je m'asseyais sur le siège passager et m'endormais presque instantanément après notre départ. Je me réveillais 4 heures plus tard au son de la douce voix d'Edward qui murmurait mon prénom. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux pour trouver son visage juste en face du mien. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser tout doucement, passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Il est 2h du matin. On doit juste monter dans notre chambre et tu pourras te rendormir. »

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de détacher ma ceinture. Edward vint m'ouvrir ma porte et confia la clé de la voiture à un voiturier, un employé de l'hôtel s'occupant de nos bagages.

Edward et moi avions décidé de passer nos quinze jours de lune de miel dans un luxueux hôtel quelque part sur la côte pacifique pour ne pas être trop loin d'Aro au cas où un souci apparaitrait avec ma grossesse ce qui était une de mes plus grandes peurs. Nous avions décidés de partir au soleil l'année prochaine avec les filles qui d'ici là auront déjà presque un an.

Edward m'amena jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel où on récupéra nos pass pour la suite nuptiale qui occupait tout le dernier étage.

Nos bagages étaient déjà dans la suite qui était immense. Il y avait un très grand salon avec un grand canapé très confortable et un piano, on trouvait ensuite une immense chambre avec un lit baldaquin King Size, et une salle de bain attenante avec une grande baignoire et une douche pouvant largement accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Mais le must était la terrasse où se trouvait une piscine et encore un très large canapé sous un parasol parfait pour faire une sieste coquine. La vue sur le pacifique était magnifique et j'avais hâte d'admirer les couchers de soleil.

Sans rien dire Edward m'attrapa la main et m'amena jusqu'au lit où il me fit m'asseoir. Il entreprit ensuite de me déshabiller très lentement, puis me fis m'allonger sur le dos. Toute la fatigue que j'avais pu ressentir quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu.

Je ne pouvais plus voir ce qu'il faisait à cause de mon ventre mais je sentis tout de suite lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec mon sexe. Je humais de plaisir et mon dos s'arqua instantanément.

« Ohhhhh »

Il continua ses mouvements, ajoutant ses doigts et sa langue par de petits mouvements rapides me faisant vibrer.

Lorsque mon orgasme me frappa, j'agrippais les draps. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir faire autant de bruit que je le désirais. Et j'en profitais.

Edward écarta ensuite mes jambes qu'il accrocha au niveau de ses coudes avant de me tirer vers le bord du lit. Je remarquais qu'il était aussi tout nu. Il avait du finir de se déshabiller quand je me remettais encore de mon orgasme.

Je sentis ensuite, plus que je ne le vis, placer son sexe contre moi, m'infligeant ainsi une friction me rendant folle. Il entra en moi d'un geste rapide, venant frapper là où j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

Mes gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris de plaisir.

« Oohhhh Bella ! Tu es magnifique »

Très vite il accéléra son rythme. Je regrettais que la position du missionnaire classique ne sois plus possible pour nous car j'avais très envie de l'embrasser.

J'eu à peine le temps de sentir mon orgasme arriver qu'il me frappait de plein fouet, entrainant avec lui celui d'Edward.

Il se retira alors de moi et vint s'allonger contre mon flanc, prenant instantanément ma bouche en otage.

On échangea plusieurs baisers devenant de plus en plus calme à l'instar de nos respirations.

« Je t'aime Madame Cullen. »

« Je t'aime Monsieur Cullen. »

Je m'endormis quelques instants après, Edward me serrant contre son torse, nos mains sur mon ventre.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore cgi /collection?id=2857218&.locale=fr**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous, **

**La fin est proche…un peu comme l'été. C'est déprimant tout ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas une mini suite est dans les fourneaux avec plein de POV différents !**

**Nouveau chapitre avec une Bella un peu déprimée.**

**Comme d'hab, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et retrouvez tenue et autres sur mon polyvore.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 22 : Angoisses**

« Alors Bella comment ça va ? Tu en es à 32 semaines d'aménorrhée ce qui est une étape importante de développement des bébés et tu l'as passé haut la main. Est-ce que les filles ne t'empêchent pas trop de dormir ? » me demanda Aro.

« Je vais plutôt bien a part un peu de rétention d'eau qui fait gonfler mes chevilles et mes pieds. La plupart des nuits elles me laissent dormir tranquillement mais il peut arriver qu'elles fassent un match de boxe avec mon ventre jusqu'à 3h du matin. Heureusement je n'ai plus à me lever le matin. »

Ca faisait un mois que l'on était rentré de notre lune de miel et j'avais hâte que mes filles sortent de mon ventre. Alors qu'Edward avait réussit à me faire sentir comme la femme la plus sexy du monde pendant les 15 jours où on est resté enfermé dans notre chambre d'hôtel, à cet instant je ne ressentais plus du tout la même chose.

Je me sentais juste grosse, purement et simplement. J'avais la sensation d'être un incubateur vivant. Je ne savais plus à quand remontais la dernière fois que j'avais vu mes pieds et j'étais obligé de demander à Edward de m'aider pour le lavage de toute la partie basse de mon corps sous la douche ce qui pourrait être érotique mais ne l'étais pas du tout.

Je savais que beaucoup de mes incertitudes et inquiétudes étaient seulement dans ma tête car Edward passait toujours beaucoup de temps à me rassurer et à s'occuper de moi mais je savais que j'irais définitivement mieux quand je pourrais à nouveau faire du fitness.

« Et est-ce que le moral va bien ? » demanda Aro comme s'il avait entendu ma conversation intérieure.

« Ca dépend des jours. Je commence à être un peu fatiguée. Et puis je me sens énorme » Je regardais par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser le regard des deux hommes dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas voir leurs regards désolés ni entendre leur fausses excuses. Si j'entendais encore une personne me dire que j'avais le merveilleux teint des femmes enceintes et que je n'avais jamais été aussi sexy ce dernier s'exposerait à se voir enfoncer un pique à glace dans le derrière.

« Mon ange. C'est bientôt fini. Et je te le dis tout le temps mais tu n'es pas grosse. Tu n'as pris que du ventre ! Tu es enceinte. Tu ressembles à une femme enceinte et c'est magnifique. » dit Edward en passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« Et je peux te le dire, pour une femme enceinte de jumelles tu es dans le bas de la courbe. Je voudrais d'ailleurs vérifier que les filles sont au bon poids car tu es un peu légère. Mais tu es magnifique » renchérit Aro. Je roulais des yeux. Je ne pouvais plus croire un seul mot sortant de la bouche de ces deux là.

« L'année dernière à cette période je pouvais porter des petits bikinis sans aucune peur. J'étais plutôt contente de moi. Et maintenant je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir. Je ne me reconnais plus. Et je ne serais plus jamais comme j'étais l'été dernier. Pour l'instant j'ai encore l'excuse d'être enceinte mais quand les filles ne seront plus dans mon ventre je serais juste une vache toute flasque. »

« Oh ma chérie. Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Je tournais lentement mon visage vers Edward qui essuyait les quelques larmes qui s'étaient écoulées le long de mes joues. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres aux miennes avant de me fixer des yeux.

« Bella écoute-moi bien. Tu étais magnifique quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui enceinte de nos enfants et tu seras magnifique après l'accouchement. Mais j'espère bien que tu garderas ces superbes hanches et ta magnifique poitrine. J'adore tout de toi et le jour où tu voudras et pourras te remettre à faire des exercices je serais heureux d'aller à la salle de gym avec toi car il faut que ton mari aussi garde la forme s'il ne veut pas paraitre ridicule à côté de sa petite jeunette et s'il veut pouvoir s'occuper de deux bébés. » Je souriais légèrement.

« En attendant ne me cache pas ce que tu ressens surtout si c'est quelque chose qui te dérange autant. » renchéri-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et lui souriais. Il se baissait pour m'embrasser à nouveau et Aro nous interrompit en se raclant la gorge. Je rougissais.

« Désolé. »

« C'est normal et je suis là pour écouter toutes tes inquiétudes d'accord ? »

« Merci Aro. »

« De rien ma chère. Prête pour l'écho ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Je soulevais mon haut gris jusqu'à mes seins et Aro appliquait le gel avant de poser la sonde.

« Regarder, voici Crevette à droite et Cacahouète à gauche. Crevette a l'air d'avoir bien pris du poids. »

Pour différencier les filles sans les appeler bébé A et bébé B -et comme nous n'étions toujours pas fixé sur leurs prénoms- Aro nous conseilla de leur donner un surnom. Et sous l'impulsion d'Emmett on décidait de surnommer la plus grande Crevette et la plus petite Cacahouète à cause de leurs formes sur les échographies.

Aro se mit alors à mesurer nos bébés dans tous les sens pendant près d'une demi-heure. Avant de poser la sonde.

« Alors Crevette mesure environ 34 cm et pèse environ 1,3kg ce qui est dans la courbe moyenne-basse des bébés à ce stade mais c'est très bien pour des jumelles. Pour Cacahouète elle a aussi bien grandit et est toujours plus petite et chétive que sa sœur. Elle ne pèse qu'1kg et mesure 30cm. Pendant le prochain mois les bébés devraient prendre entre 200 et 300 grammes et 1 à 2cm par semaine. Le but étant qu'elles restent le plus longtemps dans ton ventre d'accord ? »

Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ma petite Cacahouète mais essayais de me calmer. Edward me faisait un grand sourire ce qui me rassurait.

« Sinon j'ai une petite inquiétude mais rien de grave alors on respire profondément d'accord Bella ? »

J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air et resserrait la main d'Edward.

« Le niveau de liquide amniotique de Cacahouète est un peu bas alors c'est à surveiller. Je vous rappelle que je veux vous voir toutes les semaines dorénavant. Et Bella, tu es prié de rester allongée le plus possible pour éviter tout accouchement prématuré. Ce n'est pas un repos au lit forcé mais si tu pouvais vraiment rester allongé ce serait super. On va essayer d'éviter l'hospitalisation. »

« Pas de soucis. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être sure qu'elles aillent bien. Et puis j'étudie par correspondance pour m'avancer pour le prochain semestre donc j'ai de quoi m'occuper. »

« De mon côté j'ai allégé mon planning pour les prochains mois. Je ne prends plus de rendez-vous le vendredi ni le soir après 17h car je veux pouvoir rentrer tôt. » ajouta Edward.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

« Et donc tu es sur que mes deux miracles vont bien Aro ? » demanda mon mari.

« Elles vont parfaitement bien. Nourris bien ta femme, prends bien soin d'elle, chouchoute-la et donne lui deux-trois orgasmes et tout ira bien. »

« Aro ! » dis-je rouge de honte

« Bella je ne dis pas ça pour te faire honte mais à un certain stade de la grossesse la maman se sent trop mal et indésirable et le papa à trop peur de lui faire mal ce qui se termine souvent par l'abstinence. Et je suis absolument contre. C'est sur que ton ventre pose un challenge, mais une petite levrette devrait y remédier. Et je sais que c'est un peu cru mais Bella n'est pas faite en sucre. Et dites-vous qu'après l'accouchement i semaines d'abstinence forcée de tout acte sexuel qui vous attendent. Alors profitez-en. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Aro qui était si bien élevé et toujours le gentleman nous donnait des conseils sexuels en pleine échographie. Heidi était vraiment une mauvaise influence sur son mari. Mais je suppose qu'Edward devait vraiment avoir l'air désespéré. Ou alors peut être moi car je l'étais.

Edward et moi remerciâmes Aro et rentrèrent chez nous. Je stressais à l'idée qu'une de mes filles soit trop faible si un problème devait survenir mais Edward fit son possible pour me rassurer. Il m'installa sur le canapé sous une grande couverture avec des magazines féminins, la télécommande de la télé et une tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux.

« Je retourne au cabinet pour quelques heures et je rentre tout de suite après. Si tu as le moindre souci tu m'appelles. »

« Heidi et Angela sont censés passé me voir bientôt alors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Je t'aime mon ange » me dit-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Il embrassa ensuite mon ventre puis à nouveau mes lèvres.

« A ce soir. Je t'aime. »

Une fois Edward parti je choisissais une émission de divertissement et mangeais les si bon petits gâteaux. Depuis mon 5e mois de grossesse ils étaient devenu mon pécher mignon et j'obligeais Edward à aller à l'autre bout de la ville plusieurs fois par semaine pour en récupérer des tout frais sortis du four chez le meilleur pâtissier.

oOo

« Alors comment vont les filles ? » demanda Heidi en s'asseyant près de moi avant de poser sa main sur mon ventre. Le sien était ridiculement petit à côté du mien. N'étant enceinte que de 4 mois, elle avait seulement une petite bosse alors qu'en me regardant on pouvait croire que j'avais avalé plusieurs ballons de basket.

« Elles sont un peu trop petites, surtout la plus calme, notre Cacahouète, qui en plus a un niveau de liquide amniotique un peu bas alors ton mari m'a prescrit beaucoup de repos. »

« C'est plus raisonnable. »

« Et toi ? Comment se déroule ta grossesse ? »

« Beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines. Au début j'avais des nausées vraiment très fortes qui m'ont empêché d'aller au travail plus d'une fois mais elles se sont calmées. Aujourd'hui je profite juste de mon état de bien être. »

« Je m'en souviens. Ca dure un temps avant que le malaise revienne. Profites-en ! »

« C'est ce que je compte faire. »

« Et Angela, comment va Ben ? »

« Il va bien. Il bosse à la grande bibliothèque de Seattle pendant l'été pour économiser pour l'année prochaine car si tout se passe bien on devrait habiter ensemble. »

« Et tu sais déjà dans quel dortoir tu vas être cette année ? »

« Alice s'est arrangée avec l'administration pour que je sois avec elle ce qui est chouette car comme elle va être en deuxième année on va pouvoir avoir un appart avec chacune notre chambre. »

« C'est super. Je m'en voulais de la laisser toute seule. Mais si vous voulez passer un soir et dormir ici c'est quand vous voulez. On est tout près du campus. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Je te promets de faire du baby-sitting à chaque fois que vous en avez besoin » dit Angela en rigolant. Elle avait clairement vue mes intentions.

« Merci » répondis-je en rigolant.

« Oh j'oubliais, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » dit Angela en retournant dans l'entrée. Elle revint avec une grande photo imprimée sur toile d'Edward et moi à notre mariage. On était face à face, on se regardait dans les yeux avec un grand sourire remplit d'amour et de joie, nos mains jointes posées sur mon ventre. Des larmes coulèrent immédiatement sur mes joues.

« Angela ! Elle est magnifique ! » dis-je en essuyant mes joues.

« C'est Ben qui l'a prise et quand je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite voulu l'agrandir. J'ai réunis toutes les autres photos dans un album » dit-elle en me tendant un grand album photo recouvert d'un magnifique tissu blanc avec de la dentelle.

« Oh merci ! Je voulais tellement voir toutes ces photos depuis notre retour de lune de miel mais je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de m'en occuper. C'est vraiment un magnifique cadeau car après la naissance des bébés je n'aurais pas eu le temps non plus de m'en occuper je pense. »

« Ces photos sont superbes » dit Heidi qui feuilletait l'album. « Ben est vraiment très doué. »

« Je lui ferais parvenir vos compliments. Sinon comment se passent tes cours d'été Bella ? »

« Plutôt bien. J'ai déjà rendu deux devoirs et il m'en reste encore deux à faire dans la prochaine quinzaine. Normalement j'ai négocié avec mes autres professeurs pour suivre les autres cours à distance l'année prochaine et tout est réglé sauf pour une vieille bique qui ne veux pas faire d'exception pour les personnes se trouvant dans ma '_situation'_ comme elle dit. Mais c'est un de mes cours du second semestre donc on s'organisera avec Edward le moment venu mais à mon avis il restera a la maison ces jours la. »

« Je pourrais surement vous dépanner. D'ici là j'aurais accouché et je pense rester à la maison pour m'occuper de mon petit bout donc je pourrais garder tes filles. »

« Merci Heidi. Et au fait vous allez bientôt connaitre le sexe du bébé. Tu penses que c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Aro est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une petite fille mais je crois que c'est un petit garçon. On sera très heureux de toute façon mais on a un petit pari en cours. »

« Je pense que tu auras un petit garçon. Du moins je l'espère car il pourra garder un œil sur mes petites filles quand ils iront tous à l'école. »

« Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour tes filles car si elles sont un peu comme leur mère elles auront tous les petits garçons à leurs pieds. Edward va avoir du mal à éloigner tous leurs prétendants » répondit Heidi.

« Aucuns garçons ne seront assez bien pour mes filles ! ».

Les filles restèrent jusqu'au retour d'Edward quelques heures plus tard et elles me promirent de revenir bientôt.

Edward nous cuisina un super diner italien aux chandelles et il me gratifia même d'un verre de cidre. On s'installa ensuite devant un bon film et il me massa les pieds et les mollets avant de m'emmener dans notre chambre où il me montra à quel point il me trouvait belle et désirable. Pour un temps j'arrêtais de réfléchir ou de m'angoisser et je profitais simplement du moment avec mon mari.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore chapitre_22_lcdc /collection?id=2863836**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Il est là…le dernier chapitre régulier. Un tout petit épilogue sera posté vendredi mais il sera suivi dès le weekend du premier chapitre de la suite si tout va bien donc n'oubliez pas de me 'follower' si vous voulez recevoir les notifications pour cette suite.**

**Comme d'hab, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et retrouvez tenue et autres sur mon polyvore.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 23 : Déjeuner familial**

« Bella tu es magnifique ! » dit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras. On recevait tout le monde pour déjeuner et on voulait en profiter pour montrer les ajouts faits à la nouvelle maison notamment les chambres des filles. Pour ma part je ressemblais de plus en plus à une baleine, échouée le plus souvent sur le canapé. Depuis le matin mon dos me faisait atrocement mal et aucune position ne semblait calmer mes douleurs.

Il me restait encore un mois de grossesse mais j'espérais bien accoucher plus tôt. Nan pas vraiment mais je voulais juste pouvoir à nouveau dormir sur le ventre ou encore lacer mes chaussures ou même me raser les jambes. Heidi avait été assez gentille pour faire venir son esthéticienne la semaine d'avant pour épiler à la cire mes jambes et autres zones sensibles inaccessibles ce qui avait été particulièrement douloureux mais était nécessaire pour ma vie conjugale et pour pouvoir porter mes robes, seuls vêtements encore portables avec mon gros ventre. Je portais d'ailleurs actuellement une de mes préférées de couleur jaune flottant autour de mon ventre.

« Mon amour, tu peux venir t'installer sur la terrasse. Les parasols sont en place et le barbecue est prêt » dit Edward. Il m'aida à me relever et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chaise attitré à côté de la sienne.

Alice se trouvait à ma gauche où Edward l'avait stratégiquement placé. Depuis ma grossesse on s'était toutes les deux un peu éloignées et j'espérais bien réparer cela avant l'arrivée des petites.

« Alors Alice, comment va Jasper ? »

« Plutôt bien. Il arrive la semaine prochaine à Seattle pour passer sa dernière année d'étude à UW. J'espère qu'il s'habituera vite à l'humidité ambiante. »

« S'il t'aime vraiment il apprendra à aimer aussi l'humidité. Et toi tu ne te verrais pas vivre au Texas ? »

« Bella s'il te plait évite de donner de mauvaise idée à ma fille » dit Edward en posant un baiser sur ma joue avant de me servir une assiette avec du taboulé et des chipolatas.

« C'était pas mon intention. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tout le monde vivrait ici. Mes parents les premiers. Mais je comprendrais une telle idée. Si tu devais partir à l'autre bout du pays je te suivrais sans hésiter » répondis-je à mon mari qui me gratifia de son plus grand sourire en réponse.

« On pense plutôt aller sur San Francisco après mes études. Un compromis entre la météo et la distance avec nos familles respectives » dit Alice.

« Vous avez encore quelques années pour y réfléchir mais ce qui est sur c'est que tu me manquerais énormément » dis-je en attrapant sa main. Bien sur avec mon niveau d'hormones je m'étais mise à pleurer à grosses larmes et mon prévenant mari ne tarda pas à me tendre un mouchoir.

« Vous me manquerais tous aussi et particulièrement mes petites sœurs » dit Alice en caressant mon ventre. Elle fut récompensée par un coup de pied d'une de ses petites sœurs ce qui nous fit rire toutes les deux.

oOo

Le reste du déjeuner passa assez rapidement. Edward, Emmett et Carlisle discutèrent de football et des derniers résultats des Seahawks pendant qu'Esmé, Alice, Angela –et même Rosalie- et moi discutâmes de l'arrivée prochaine des bébés et de la prochaine rentrée universitaire. Les filles étaient allez visiter les nurseries et Heidi me complimenta sur le choix des couleurs.

Rosalie venait de poser la tarte Tatin qu'elle avait préparé pour le dessert lorsque je ressentis une douleur intense au niveau du ventre. Je dû mal cacher la douleur car Edward porta immédiatement son attention vers moi.

« Bella ? »

« Juste une petite douleur mais c'est déjà passé. Probablement des contractions de Braxton-Hicks. » Aro m'avait prévenu de la possible apparition de contractions de faibles intensités pendant la grossesse le plus souvent en cas de fatigue ou de déshydratation.

Edward me versa immédiatement un verre d'eau et m'obligea à le boire tout de suite. Il avait déplacé sa chaise tout près de la mienne et caressait mes cheveux.

« Tu veux aller t'allonger dans le salon ? Tout le monde comprendrait » dit-il a voix basse.

« Nan je n'suis pas fatiguée mais j'irai bien aux toilettes » répondis-je en essayant de reculer ma chaise pour me lever. Bien sur Edward la recula pour moi et m'aida à me lever mais je ne fis pas deux pas avant de sentir à nouveau une grande douleur.

« Euh Bella je crois que tu as eu un petit accident » dit Emmett en pointant le sol sous moi où une flaque d'eau s'était formé.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Les bébés arrivent ! » cria Esmé en se levant de sa chaise pour venir près de moi. Elle attrapa le bras qu'Edward ne tenait pas et m'entraina vers la maison. « Tu as perdu les eaux ! ».

Mon esprit était partout à la fois. Je paniquais totalement.

« Edward ? » dis-je d'une toute petite voix. « Il est trop tôt ».

« Chhhut. Tout va bien se passer je te le promets. Il est très fréquent que les jumeaux arrivent en avance. Tu en es à 36 semaines ce qui est très bien. Esmé est-ce que tu pourrais récupérer une tenue de rechange pour Bella dans notre chambre, je vais l'accompagner se rincer dans la douche de la salle de bain du bas et après qu'elle se soit changé on partira à l'hôpital. »

« Pas de soucis » répondis-t-elle avant de lâcher mon bras.

« On a du temps d'accord ? Je vais appeler Aro et il nous rejoindra à l'hôpital et la prochaine fois qu'on reviendra dans la maison ce sera accompagné de nos deux petites filles d'accord ? »

« Hin, hin » répondis-je toujours dans un état second.

Après ma douche et mon changement de vêtements on retrouva tout le monde dans le salon. Ils nous souhaitèrent tous bonne chance et promirent de nous retrouver à l'hôpital. Edward attrapa le bagage contenant mes affaires et celles des filles et m'installa dans la voiture avant de me conduire à l'hôpital.

Les contractions n'avaient pas augmentés en intensité mais elles s'étaient définitivement rapprochées. A l'arrivée à l'hôpital une aide-soignante apporta une chaise roulante et je me retrouvais très vite dans une chambre, Edward à mes côtés. Une infirmière installa vite une ceinture autour de mon ventre pour entendre les battements de cœurs des filles et enregistrer mes contractions. Ces dernières se rapprochaient très nettement et étaient de plus en plus intenses.

« Alors ces petites filles sont impatientes de rencontrer leurs parents ? » dit Aro en rentrant dans la pièce. Il serra la main d'Edward et vint m'embrasser sur la joue avant de regarder mon dossier et le moniteur. « Les bébés ont l'air en pleine forme. Je vais t'ausculter pour voir de combien de centimètres tu es dilater. Ou en sont les contractions ? »

Edward vint s'asseoir près de ma tête et attrapa ma main pendant qu'Aro mettait ses doigts dans mes parties sensibles.

« Elles durent une trentaines de secondes toutes les 4 minutes environ » répondis Edward.

« 6 centimètres. Le travail avance rapidement, vos petites filles devraient apparaitre dans les prochaines heures. Je vais aller voir une autre patiente qui vient d'accoucher et je reviens dans l'heure pour voir où on en est. En attendant je vais envoyer l'anesthésiste pour la péridurale. »

« Oui ! S'il te plait ! Merci ! » dis-je assez dramatiquement pour faire rigoler les deux hommes présent. « Je voudrais bien vous y voir ! »

« Oh si je pouvais le faire à ta place je te promets que je le ferais » dit Edward avant d'embrasser mon front. « Mais comme c'est impossible je vais juste rester à tes côtés et faire tout mon possible pour que tout se passe bien. »

Edward mis alors Debussy en fond sonore car mon mari étant un homme organisé il avait pensé à prendre sa station-iphone avec nous. On passa ensuite l'heure suivante à prendre de grandes inspirations et expirations tout en se remémorant nos débuts chaotiques de noël dernier.

L'anesthésiste fini par arriver et me soulagea presque immédiatement de la douleur qui était devenu vraiment très intense mais j'avais vraiment voulu attendre le plus tard possible car Aro et Edward m'avait expliqué que cela avait tendance à ralentir le travail.

Près de 4 heures après notre arrivée, le moment de pousser était enfin arrivé. Selon la dernière échographie les filles étaient des petits gabarits donc aucune épisiotomie ne fut nécessaire.

L'heure suivante fut la plus longue de ma vie et lorsque Sophia poussa son premier cri je fondais en larmes. Elle fut suivie 5 minutes plus tard par sa petite sœur Ana. Edward coupa les cordons ombilicaux et me les présenta immédiatement, ses yeux débordants aussi de larmes.

Après avoir été nettoyées, pesées et mesurées par les infirmières, et après avoir expulsé le placenta et autres substances étranges, Edward et moi nous retrouvions seuls dans ma chambre, chacun une petite dans les bras. Tout était calme et absolument parfait.

« Toc Toc. » dit Aro avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la chambre. « Comment vont les nouveaux parents ? »

« Très bien mais fatigué » répondis-je.

« Ana et Sophia vont aussi très bien » dit Aro. « Etant nées à 36 semaines elles sont considérés comme des prématurées mais elles font respectivement 2kg et 2,3kg et mesurant 42 et 44 cm elles n'ont pas besoin d'aller dans une couveuse. Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de les garder ici pour les 5 prochains jours ou jusqu'à ce qu'elles reprennent du poids car elles vont en perdre un peu comme tous les nouveaux nés les premiers jours. »

« On n'est pas pressé. » dit Edward sans détourner le regard d'Ana qu'il avait dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes décidés pour l'allaitement ? »

« Oui je veux allaiter mes filles le plus longtemps possible mais j'alternerais surement avec un tire-lait après le premier mois. »

« Je pense qu'avec des jumelles c'est plus raisonnable. Le sommeil va être vraiment très important et il est très fréquent que les jeunes mères ressentent le baby-blues ce qui est une petite dépression donc je vous demande à tous les deux de beaucoup discuter et d'essayer de ne pas vous énerver. Vous avez beaucoup de famille et je suis sur qu'ils seront ravis de vous aider quand vous en aurez besoin. »

« Oui merci. Ma mère devrait venir habiter à la maison pour le premier mois. Et Edward prend deux semaines de congés dès demain. »

« C'est bien. Je vais vous envoyer une infirmière spécialiste de l'allaitement qui va t'aider Bella pour le premier repas des filles. Elle vous donnera tous les conseils dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Merci beaucoup Aro » répondis-je avant de porter à nouveau mon attention vers la petite Sophia dans mes bras.

« Elles ont l'air si fragile » dis-je à Edward.

« Elles sont plus robustes qu'elles en ont l'air. Et elles sont si belles Bella. Ton portrait craché. »

Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser au moment même où l'infirmière entrait.

« Désolé de vous déranger. Je viens pour le premier allaitement des jumelles Cullen ? »

« Oui c'est bien nous. » dis-je en souriant. L'infirmière s'approcha de moi et sourit à ma petite Sophia.

« Mon nom est Sandra et je vais vous aider à nourrir au mieux vos bébés. Vous avez de magnifiques petites filles. »

« Merci » dit Edward en me regardant. « Dans les bras de ma femme se trouve Sophia et dans les miens il s'agit d'Ana ».

« Une rousse et une brunette ! Alors pour des jumelles l'allaitement est un peu acrobatique mais n'est pas si compliqué que l'on pourrait le penser. Le mieux est d'allaiter les deux filles en même temps car cela permet de les avoir sur le même emploi du temps. Ainsi elles feront leurs nuits en même temps et ne vous réveilleront qu'un petit nombre de fois pas nuit ce qui est important car des parents sans sommeil ne sont pas efficaces. Est-ce que vous avez des coussins d'allaitement ? »

« Oui dans notre valise » dit Edward en se levant. Il plaça Ana dans les bras de Sandra et récupéra les cousins qu'il installa, un sous chacun de mes bras.

« Alors votre mari va tenir Sophia pendant que vous enlever le haut de votre blouse et on va ensuite placer chaque fille devant un sein. Le mieux sera d'alterner à la prochaine téter en mettant chaque fille devant l'autre sein. »

On fit comme dis et mes filles se mirent instantanément à téter. La sensation était définitivement bizarre mais pas désagréable.

« Votre corps s'adaptera très vite à la demande en produisant deux fois plus de lait que pour un seul bébé mais si vous sentez que ce n'est pas le cas vous pouvez toujours compléter leurs repas par un biberon de lait en poudre. Ou alterner les allaitements avec les biberons. Mais normalement ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Plus vous allaiterez et plus votre corps produira de lait. Vous devriez même acheter une pompe à lait car vous risquez de vite vous retrouvez dans une situation inconfortable avec des seins pleins et douloureux et aucun bébé affamé.

« Si vous tirez votre lait il peut être conservé dans un biberon étanche 2 jours au réfrigérateur et 4 mois au congélateur. Réchauffez-le au bain-marie et vérifiez bien la température en versant quelques gouttes sur votre poignet. Le lait doit être tiède. Surtout aucune recongélation du lait. Toutes les informations sont sur ces plaquettes » dit Sandra en donnant les papiers qu'elle avait dans la main à Edward.

« Si vous avez des questions avant de partir n'hésitez pas à me faire venir. Sinon demander à votre pédiatre. »

« Merci beaucoup » répondis-je.

« De rien. Mes félicitations. »

« Merci. »

Pendant tout l'allaitement Edward caressa mes cheveux d'une main et ceux de ses filles de l'autre tout en embrassant tour à tour leurs têtes et mes lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup Bella. Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande en mariage. Merci de m'avoir donné cette toute nouvelle vie. Merci pour ces merveilleuses petites filles. Elles sont parfaites. Tu es parfaite. Tout est parfait. »

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Merci à toi aussi Edward d'avoir cru en notre relation malgré la différence d'âge et de m'avoir offert cette famille dont je rêvais. »

« Et j'ai hâte de faire plein d'autres bébés avec toi » dit-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Pas tout de suite mon cher. Je voudrais d'abord finir mes études et profiter des deux que nous avons déjà avant d'en faire d'autre. »

« On prendra le temps que tu voudras. Je ne suis pas pressé. Mais je pense que tous ceux qui sont dans la salle d'attente sont impatients de rencontrer ces petites princesses. »

« Aide-moi juste à m'habiller et tu pourras aller les chercher. Il est quelle heure ? »

« Bientôt 19h. Les visites se terminent dans 30 minutes. »

Après m'avoir aidé à enfilé un pantalon et une chemise de pyjama, Edward plaça à nouveau les filles contre moi sur les oreillers et il alla chercher la famille.

« Oh qu'elles sont belles ! » dit Esmé en s'approchant du lit. « Le portrait craché de leur mère. »

« Elles ont le menton de maman. » dit Carlisle à Edward, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Félicitation. »

« Oui Félicitation frérot et à toi aussi Bella. » dit Emmett.

« Merci beaucoup ! » répondis-je.

« On peut connaitre les noms ? » demanda Alice en prenant Sophia dans ses bras.

Je fis signe à Edward de les annoncer.

« Alors la petite brune est Ana Elisabeth Cullen, elle pèse 2Kg et mesure 42 cm. Et la petite rousse est Sophia Marie Cullen, elle pèse 2,3Kg et mesure 44 cm. » dit mon mari tout fier.

« Ana et Sophia. Ca leur va très bien. Elles sont si paisibles » dit Alice.

« Elles ont le même nez que toi quand tu es née » dit Edward en frottant le dos d'Alice. Je savais que c'était très important pour lui qu'Alice se sente incluse dans cette naissance. Et c'était aussi important pour moi. Je voulais que mes filles soient proches de leur grande sœur.

Alice essuya ses larmes et embrassa son père sur la joue avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Bella. Tu rends mon père si heureux et mes petites sœurs sont si belles et calmes comme leur mère. »

« Merci Alice » dis-je en sanglotant. Mes hormones étaient totalement hors de contrôle.

« Je crois que l'on va laisser la nouvelle maman se reposer » dit Esmé qui avait pris Ana dans ses bras. Elle la donna à Edward et Alice me rendit Sophia.

Très vite la pièce se vida et Edward posa nos deux miracles dans leurs couffins. Il s'allongea ensuite près de moi et me serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. J'étais aux anges.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore chapitre_23_lcdc /collection?id=2868979**


	24. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous. **

**L'épilogue est arrivé, il est court mais j'avais vraiment du mal à l'écrire.**

**Je voudrais remercier tout particulièremet mes fidèles reviewers : Grazie, sarinette60, Louise Malone, Lune Blanche, chattoncharmant, Habswifes, miss angel whitlock salvatore, larosesurleau, Camelia Bella, Thalice, Rosabella01, Grace aime Isabella, MlleN, nanou0508, Laurie, Nynii-Rob, edwardbellaamour…et tous les autres que j'ai oublié. Un merci aussi aux lecteurs plus discrets…**

**Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir tout son travail récompensé par des commentaires même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un simple merci.**

**Et j'espère tous vous retrouvez pour le sequel qui sera nommé Love Came Down to Hawaii. Et oui, sortez vos colliers à fleurs et votre crème solaire car on repart en vacances !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 24 : Epilogue**

Je me réveillai et tournai la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait 6h. Les filles allaient se réveiller certainement dans un peu moins d'une heure pour fêter leur premier noël. A maintenant 4 mois elles dormaient sans interruption de 23h après leur dernier biberon à 7h du matin. Bien sur parfois une des deux se réveillait en pleine nuit pour une tétée supplémentaire mais ces dernières se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Dans un mois le second semestre allait commencer et j'allais enfin reprendre les cours seulement les lundis et jeudis matin mais Edward et mois nous étions mis d'accord pour engager une baby-sitter ces jours là pour toute la journée pour me permettre de travailler à la bibliothèque les après-midis ou encore pour me permettre de m'occuper de moi en allant au cinéma ou chez le coiffeur ou encore pour mes séances fitness, de cardio ou de yoga pendant ces heures libres.

Une petite déprime m'avait frappé un mois environ après l'accouchement, dû notamment à ma fatigue et au fait que je ne me reconnaissais pas physiquement et me sentais très mal dans ma peau. Heureusement Edward avait été très réactif et m'a tout de suite amenée voir le Dr Greene une collègue psychologue qui m'a aidé à relativiser et avec un peu d'aide d'Esmé, Alice et Angela je retrouvais vite l'énergie nécessaire pour m'occuper à 100% de mes filles et de mon mari. Le yoga m'aida beaucoup a me recentrer et à me muscler et aujourd'hui les traces de ma grossesse avaient presque toutes disparues. Seules mes hanches plus larges et mes seins plus rebondis étaient restés au plus grand plaisir de mon mari qui renouvela toute ma lingerie.

Et pour noël, comme l'année dernière, tout le monde était venu à Forks. Seulement cette fois Angela invita Ben et Alice invita Jasper. Et bien sur mes petites Nana et Fifi se trouvaient dans la chambre à côté de la notre, chacune dans leur lit d'appoint.

Pour ce qui était d'Heidi, elle et Aro étaient à Seattle car l'accouchement de leur petit garçon était très proche. Quant à Bree, cette dernière avait accouché d'un magnifique petit garçon prénommé Michael et qui était la joie de sa mère. Ce dernier venait souvent jouer avec mes filles les jours où Bree n'était pas dans son école d'esthéticienne. Elle avait décidé de reprendre ses cours et je la trouvais vraiment courageuse.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la main baladeuse de mon mari qui venait caresser mes seins.

« Bonjour » dit-il d'une petite voix les yeux encore fermés.

« Bonjour mon cœur » répondis-je avant de me tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Bien sur ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'intensifier le baiser, goutant ma langue avec la sienne.

Je me retrouvais très vite sous Edward, mes mains tenus par lui contre la tête de lit et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il entra en moi d'un geste rapide et attrapa à nouveau ma bouche pour un long et langoureux baiser. Sa bouche descendit ensuite dans le creux de mon cou, le long de mes clavicules puis sur mes seins qu'il lécha, mordilla, suça, me rendant totalement à sa merci.

Il étouffa mon cri orgasmique par un autre baiser avant à son tour de trouver son plaisir.

Je retrouvais à peine mon souffle lorsque des cris de bébés se firent entendent depuis le baby-phone.

« Je vais les chercher, ne bouge pas » dit Edward avant de m'embrasser encore une fois.

« Merci pour ce fabuleux réveil » répondis-je.

Il enfila son bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre. Je me rasseyais alors contre la tête de lit et préparais les coussins contre moi. Le matin au réveil et le soir au coucher étaient les seuls repas que les filles prenaient encore généralement au sein, le reste se faisant par des biberons de lait maternel. Edward et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour ne diversifier leur repas qu'à partir de leur 6 mois.

Lorsqu'Edward posa les filles contre moi, ces dernières attrapèrent directement mes mamelons et se mirent à téter. Elles avaient les yeux grands ouverts et me fixaient.

« Ana te ressemble de plus en plus avec sa chevelure brune et ses magnifiques yeux » dit Edward.

« Mais Sophia tient définitivement de son père. Elle a tes beaux cheveux roux et tes yeux verts. »

« Elles sont si calmes le matin lors de l'allaitement ».

« De vraies poupées. »

Après avoir fait leur rot on habilla les filles avec de magnifiques petites robes offertes par leur grande sœur une semaine plus tôt avant de les laisser aux bras d'Esmé et Emmett qui avaient déjà pris leur petit déjeuner. Edward et moi en profitèrent alors pour prendre une douche sensuelle ensemble avant de redescendre pour boire un jus de fruit pour moi et un café pour Edward – le chanceux -.

Une heure après, tout le monde était dans le salon devant le sapin, mes filles jouant sur leur tapis matelassé avec leurs oncles et moi sur le canapé dans les bras de mon mari qui me fixait du regard avec tellement d'amour que des papillons me chatouillaient le ventre.

« Joyeux noël Edward, mon cœur ».

« Joyeux noël Bella, mon amour » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Avec mes trois amours autour de moi, je pouvais affirmer que noël était définitivement ma fête préféré.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore epilogue_lcdc /collection?id=2878051**


End file.
